


L'ombre du passé

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Mentor Severus Snape, Mentor/Protégé, Other, Post-War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 35,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: La bataille de Poudlard vient de prendre fin, et Harry Potter est vainqueur. Épuisé, le jeune homme s'isole quelques instants, aussi bien de ses amis que de tous ceux qui veulent le remercier, sans se douter un seul instant que sa vie va basculer. Face à une curieuse énigme, il va devoir remonter le temps pour découvrir le secret le plus important de son passé
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	1. Comme des ailes de chauve-souris

Harry Potter, onze ans, était émerveillé par le nouveau monde qu'il découvrait. Apprendre qu'il était un sorcier avait été la plus belle chose de sa vie, d'après lui. Enfin, il n'était plus le Monstre, l'Anormal, tout juste bon à prendre les coups et à servir d'esclave à sa famille moldue.

En arrivant à Poudlard, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était loin de sa seule famille, et que son cousin ne serait pas là pour lui pourrir la vie. Au lieu de quoi, il serait libre d'étudier, et de se faire des amis. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pourrait échanger avec des enfants de son âge sans craindre les représailles.  
Il mangerait à sa faim également, sans restrictions. Il aurait accès aux livres et à un vrai lit - qu'il espérait confortable, bien que n'importe quel lit serait assurément mieux que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent.

Il aimait chaque chose de ce nouveau monde qu'il découvrait, même cet enfant blond un peu prétentieux qui semblait vouloir se faire passer pour le maître du monde alors qu'on lui prenait ses mesures chez Madame Guipure.  
Harry se fit son premier ami dans le Poudlard express. Il scella leur amitié sans le savoir en repoussant Drago Malefoy. Après tout, les Malefoy et les Weasley était ennemis depuis si longtemps que repousser l'un revenait à accepter l'autre.

Une fois réparti chez les rouge et or, et installé à sa table, maintenant que l'excitation était retombée, Harry prit le temps d'observer soigneusement ce qui l'entourait. Bien malgré lui, son regard fut attiré par un des professeur. Un homme à l'air austère, renfrogné, aux cheveux noirs et yeux tout aussi sombres.

Les autres professeurs étaient souriants et mangeaient avec appétit, tandis que cet homme le fixait les yeux plissés, l'air mauvais, sans bouger ni chercher à manger quoi que ce soit. Harry frissonna et oublia immédiatement l'incident pour se concentrer sur le meilleur repas qu'il avait jamais eu l'occasion de manger.

Lors de son premier cours de potions, Severus Rogue entra, sa cape volant derrière lui comme des ailes de chauve-souris. Harry fut fasciné par l'aura de l'homme, par son autorité naturelle. Mais l'homme l'humilia rapidement, lui faisant comprendre à quel point il le détestait.  
Bien malgré lui, tout son être se révolta à cette injustice. Il avait toujours connu le rejet de par sa famille, et il s'était senti insignifiant depuis toujours.  
Mais son arrivée à Poudlard avait changé les choses, et il commençait à trouver sa place. Que ce professeur sombre et aigri le conteste le rendait fou de rage. Surtout parce qu'il insultait James Potter.

Harry ne voyait pas comment il pourrait ressembler à son père puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Il comprenait que le professeur avait connu ses parents, et qu'il ne les avait pas apprécié s'il s'en référait à son comportement. Mais lui, il n'y était pour rien. Rien du tout.  
Alors, il leva la tête et le fixa dans les yeux, le déstabilisant un moment avant de lui répondre. Il écopa d'une perte de points et d'une retenue.

Cet échange donna le ton de leur relation pour les années à venir : Harry refusait de baisser les yeux devant le Maître des potions. Il ressentait encore et toujours le besoin de lui répondre, de ne pas se laisser piétiner par son mépris. Et étrangement, il cherchait son approbation, en permanence. Il le haïssait, et l'admirait. Il hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il se moquait de son avis, mais il espérait par dessus tout un encouragement…

Lorsque Dumbledore lui imposa des cours d'occlumentie avec Rogue, il pensa immédiatement que ce serait compliqué. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter, et ce genre d'initiatives ne pourrait que mener au désastre.  
Et effectivement, chaque séance était un calvaire. Humiliations et moqueries d'un côté, résistance et mauvaise volonté de l'autre. Chacun campait sur ses positions.  
Le professeur de potions refusait de voir au delà de son propre passé, au delà de James Potter - pourtant mort depuis des années. Et Harry refusait de voir le bien fondé de cette décision, persuadé qu'il pourrait se passer de l'occlumentie, refusant de faire confiance à son professeur.

Quand Harry avait plongé dans la pensine de Rogue, plein de curiosité, son monde avait basculé sur son axe. Il avait vu un jeune Severus bien loin de l'être sarcastique et cruel qu'il deviendrait adulte, et il avait été horrifié du comportement de son père et de son parrain. Il s'était senti proche de lui, son professeur tant détesté, parce qu'il avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il était martyrisé par son cousin.  
En observant son professeur alors qu'il était un enfant, Harry décida de cesser de lui résister. De mettre plus de bonne volonté. Il n'irait probablement pas jusqu'à s'excuser - après tout, Rogue restait un connard avec lui - mais il pouvait comprendre que sa ressemblance avec son père puisse poser problème.

Sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu : Harry avait été surpris en pleine transgression des règles, plongé dans les pensées les plus intimes de l'homme le plus secret de Poudlard. Et si avant le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, ce jour là son regard fou lui fit craindre le pire.  
Il fut jeté en dehors des cachots sans ménagements, apprenant que les leçons étaient terminées. Il essaya de s'excuser, mais l'homme ne l'écouta même pas.

Les semaines suivantes, Harry ne désespérait pas de faire comprendre au Maître des potions qu'il était désolé d'avoir été curieux, désolé que son père ait été si stupide, désolé que son parrain soit également un idiot. Il avait gardé ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine pour lui, refusant d'en parler à ses amis aussi proches soient ils. Il ne voulait pas donner à Rogue plus de raisons de le détester.  
Par contre, il avait réprimandé sévèrement Sirius, et son parrain avait été choqué de la passion que mettait Harry à défendre son vieil ennemi. L'animagus avait promis de s'excuser, et Harry avait soupiré et hoché la tête.

A sa connaissance, Sirius n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'excuser. Il était tombé derrière le voile avant, ôtant à Harry sa dernière famille et tous ses espoirs d'être heureux.  
Rogue s'était calmé - légèrement. Il en était revenu à la haine glaciale qu'il opposait toujours à Harry, lui reprochant implicitement d'être le fils de James Potter. Pour sa part, Harry avait cessé de le provoquer. Il ne pouvait plus se montrer insolent, alors qu'il était encore désolé d'avoir fouillé les souvenirs les plus intimes de son professeur.

Et puis, était venu le jour de la dernière bataille. Le moment décisif…


	2. Ne pas dévier

Voldemort était tombé. Harry avait enfin accompli la prophétie, après beaucoup de morts et de sacrifices. Il était épuisé, au delà de tout. Il avait mal partout, mais il était relativement indemne. Quelques hématomes, quelques écorchures. Il souffrirait probablement de courbatures, il aurait besoin de dormir - au moins plusieurs jours de l'impression qu'il en avait. Mais il irait bien. Il n'aurait pas de séquelles de cette journée si particulière.

Il avait tant perdu, au long de cette guerre. Il avait cru mourir, il était mort. L'espace d'un instant. Puis, il était revenu. À contrecœur, mais il n'avait pas terminé ce qu'il devait faire.

Une fois Voldemort réduit à l'état de poussière, il avait enlacé Ron et Hermione, puis il leur avait murmuré qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Juste un moment pour lui, pour qu'il s'habitue au fait qu'il avait réussi ce qu'on exigeait de lui. Il avait évité le regard inquiet de la jeune fille, lui avait adressé un léger sourire désolé, et était parti doucement, en direction de la forêt interdite.  
Il s'était enfoncé sous les arbres sans hésiter, progressant lentement, laissant enfin les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans restrictions. Il avait perdu la pierre de résurrection, donc il ne pourrait plus voir ses parents mais il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait supporter de contempler ce qu'il avait perdu une fois de plus.

En trébuchant, il arriva dans la clairière où il était mort. Désormais, il n'y avait plus aucunes traces du passage des Mangemorts, il n'y avait aucune preuve de ce qui s'était passé.  
Harry avait imaginé que sa brève mort marquerait les lieux. Qu'il y aurait quelque chose, un indice, un signe de son sacrifice. L'ultime sacrifice. Il soupira et se laissa tomber au sol, appuyant son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Yeux fermés, il souffla doucement, essayant de vider son esprit.

Il voulait oublier qu'il avait vu Remus et Tonks au sol, morts, l'un près de l'autre, main dans la main, alors qu'ils venaient d'avoir un fils. Teddy était encore un bébé, et il était déjà orphelin. Farouchement, Harry se jura de veiller à ce qu'il soit heureux.  
Il voulait oublier que George Weasley avait perdu son double, sa moitié. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans son jumeau, alors qu'ils étaient si fusionnels ? Comment George pourrait-il lui pardonner ce qui s'était passé ?  
Il voulait oublier qu'il avait vu Severus Rogue se faire attaquer par Nagini. Sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir. Il y avait eu tellement de sang, quand il était arrivé près de lui. L'homme qu'il trouvait si fort, était réduit à l'impuissance. Il avait pris les souvenirs qu'il lui offrait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner. De ne pas le laisser, lui aussi. Pas après toutes ces années.

Il l'avait fixé dans les yeux, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'un miracle ait lieu. Il avait vu les yeux noirs emplis de larmes se voiler. Puis, il avait dû partir. Il devait voir ce que son professeur avait voulu lui transmettre, et il avait un mage noir à tuer.

Au départ, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son professeur avait voulu lui révéler qu'il avait été proche de sa mère. Il avait vu l'amitié puis l'amour naître dans le cœur de Severus Rogue. Il avait vu son propre père briser les rêves du jeune homme, et ce dernier s'était tourné vers les ténèbres.  
Il avait vu Dumbledore annoncer qu'il devait mourir pour tous les sauver, et Rogue le défendre avec passion. S'opposer à l'envoyer à la mort.

Il avait repoussé tous ses sentiments, tout ce qu'il pouvait penser de ce qu'il avait appris, pour partir faire ce qui était attendu de lui. Il avait accompli l'impossible finalement. Il était mort. Il était revenu. Il avait tué Voldemort, au terme d'un combat épuisant.  
Il était toujours debout après tout ça. Le-garçon-qui-ne-voulait-pas-mourir. Il imaginait déjà les titres de la Gazette le lendemain. Harry Potter avait de nouveau survécu, envers et contre tout.

Il soupira et se frotta le visage, laissant tomber ses lunettes sur ses genoux. Il se leva lentement, et jeta un dernier regard à la clairière qui ferait désormais partie de ses cauchemars.  
En se détournant pour partir, il sursauta en tombant face à un centaure. Puis, il sourit reconnaissant Firenze.  
\- Firenze ! Vous allez bien ?

La créature le dévisagea gravement avant d'incliner la tête.  
\- Tu as accompli ta destinée Harry Potter. Il ne fallait pas dévier de ton chemin, et tu as été brillant.  
Harry eut un sourire triste et haussa les épaules.  
\- C'est terminé, au moins.

Firenze eut un léger rire.  
\- Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire quelque part, jeune homme. Il y a toujours une bataille à mener.  
\- Peut être que j'en ai assez fait ?  
\- En es-tu certain ?

Harry laissa échapper un rire amer.  
\- Quoi, vous allez m'annoncer une autre prophétie ?  
Firenze rua et resta un moment silencieux. Puis il fit quelques allées et venues nerveuses avant de s'immobiliser devant Harry.  
\- Tous les mystères ne sont pas levés Harry Potter. Il reste encore tant de choses à découvrir.

Harry sentit un frisson dévaler sa colonne vertébrale, et il se raidit.  
\- Quels mystères ?  
\- Je peux juste te dire une chose. Renseigne toi sur le polynectar.  
\- Le polynectar ? C'est une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre en utilisant un cheveu.  
\- Exactement. Mais il y a plus, jeune homme. Il y a beaucoup plus.

Harry réprima un mouvement d'humeur. Il n'était pas vraiment disposé à jouer aux devinettes avec un Centaure. Surtout pas après une journée aussi longue et aussi intense.  
\- Est-ce vraiment important ?

Firenze ne se vexa pas de la question, fixant juste Harry d'un air impassible, comme s'il se trouvait devant un enfant faisant un caprice et non pas devant un jeune homme venant d'échapper à la mort après une rude bataille.  
Puis, il hocha gravement la tête.  
\- Pour toi qui cherche ton passé, ça l'est. Si tu veux… continuer sans en savoir plus libre à toi. Mais tu auras été prévenu.

Harry hoqueta.  
\- Mon passé ? Mais quel est le rapport ?  
\- C'est à toi de le trouver, jeune homme. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier pesta alors que le Centaure le saluait une fois de plus avant de s'éloigner au galop. Le jeune homme jura avant de soupirer. A pas lents, il reprit le chemin de Poudlard.  
Il pouvait bien se promettre qu'il ne suivrait pas la lubie des créatures de la forêt en faisant des recherches sur le polynectar, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Au final, la curiosité serait trop forte. Il était trop avide d'en apprendre plus sur ses parents pour laisser passer une occasion de lever le voile du passé.


	3. Rire jaune

En sortant de la forêt, Harry retrouva sans surprise Ron et Hermione qui étaient venu l'attendre, inquiets. Ils le connaissaient suffisamment bien pour prévoir ses réactions, visiblement.

Hermione s'approcha rapidement de lui, pour l'enlacer fermement.  
\- Oh Harry. Nous aurions du venir avec toi si c'était si… difficile pour toi. Je n'aime pas te laisser seul comme ça.  
Harry croisa le regard inquiet de Ron et grimaça un sourire.  
\- Tout va bien, c'est juste que je pensais que…

Il put voir ses deux amis se tendre et il se morigéna d'avoir pris autant à cœur les paroles du Centaure. Il savait que maintenant il ne pourrait plus dire que tout allait bien, aussi il soupira et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
\- J'ai croisé Firenze. Le Centaure.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant le sourcil d'Hermione se lever alors qu'elle fronçait le front, réfléchissant déjà. Ron lui, pencha la tête, attendant la suite, simplement curieux.  
Un nouveau soupir, et il compléta ses paroles.  
\- Il m'a dit qu'il restait un mystère à élucider.  
\- Un mystère ?  
Ron gloussa.  
\- Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas assez de mystères ? Qu'est-ce qui lui faut de plus ?

Les trois amis restèrent silencieux, contemplant le parc de Poudlard d'un air absent. Il était difficile de croire que quelques heures plus tôt ils se battaient pour leurs vies avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il restait des traces de ce qui avait eu lieu. Des cratères dans la pelouse tendre, des marques sombres défiguraient le parc habituellement parfait. Des gravats aux abords du château.

Maintenant tout était désert. Les corps avaient été ramassés, les blessés rassemblés à l'infirmerie. Les Mangemorts encore debout avaient été capturés par le Ministère pour la plupart. Certains étaient repartis, conscients qu'ils étaient sous surveillance désormais…  
Le monde magique avait tellement souffert de cette guerre que tous ne pouvaient pas être envoyés à Azkaban sous peine de vider les rues. Il fallait désormais penser à l'avenir, à reconstruire et repeupler le monde magique.

Les yeux fixés sur un trou causé par un géant, Harry reprit ses explications.  
\- Firenze m'a conseillé de me renseigner sur le polynectar.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, et commença d'un ton docte.  
\- Le polynectar ? A part qu'il s'agit d'une potion extrêmement délicate permettant de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne en utilisant un cheveu, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à savoir.  
\- Et bien, apparemment il y a plus à en savoir. En tous cas, selon notre cher ami devin, c'est en lien avec mon passé.

Ron ricana.  
\- Ton passé ?  
\- Il faut croire que tout n'est pas encore… évident.  
Hermione grogna.  
\- Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, je t'aurais conseillé de te méfier. Mais… Firenze… il est digne de confiance je pense. Les Centaures ne sont pas connus pour être des plaisantins après tout.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
\- J'ai peur de… découvrir ce qu'il y a à savoir.

Ron eut un rire jaune.  
\- C'est sûr que tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, mon pote !  
Hermione lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes en le fusillant du regard. Harry ricana brièvement au grognement de douleur de Ron et souffla.  
\- Pour une fois, j'aimerais avoir une vie normale.

Le rouquin leva brusquement la tête.  
\- Hey ! Peut être que quelqu'un a fait boire du polynectar à Harry quand il était bébé ? Et du coup les effets seraient permanents ?  
Harry écarquilla les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, en marmonnant.  
\- Par pitié Ron ! C'est totalement stupide comme raisonnement ! L'effet ne peut pas être permanent !

Entre deux gloussements, le Sauveur renifla et secoua la tête.  
\- Et puis on m'a suffisamment dit que je ressemblais à mes parents. Tu te souviens ? Le portrait de mon père et les yeux de ma mère...

Ils repartirent lentement vers le château. Harry était silencieux entre ses deux amis, perdu dans ses pensées. Voyant qu'il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il venait d'entendre de Firenze, Hermione claqua sa langue contre son palais.  
\- Harry ! Cesse de te focaliser sur cette histoire de polynectar. Nous profiterons de la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches un peu plus poussées. Il n'y a pas de raisons, c'est peut-être insignifiant !  
\- Insignifiant ?  
\- Je sais pas moi ! Peut être que c'est un de tes ancêtres qui l'a inventé ! C'est peut être ça le grand secret de ton passé à trouver !  
Ron gloussa.  
\- Si c'était moi qui avais proposé cette hypothèse, tu m'aurais traité d'idiot !  
Hermione leva un sourcil menaçant pour le faire taire et adressa un sourire rassurant à Harry.

Avant d'entrer dans le château, Harry regarda les dégâts autour de lui et déglutit.  
\- Écoutez… est ce que vous pourriez… garder le silence à ce sujet ? Ne pas en parler ?  
Hermione attrapa la main de Harry et la serra, puis elle hocha la tête doucement.  
\- Bien sûr, Harry. Nous n'en parlerons pas.  
Ron fit de même. Il prit la main de son meilleur ami, et lui adressa un sourire qu'il espéra rassurant.  
\- Compte sur nous mon pote.

Rassuré, Harry soupira et entra. A l'intérieur, il persistait des signes de chaos. Des morts dissimulés sous des draps, des groupes de sorciers en pleurs ici et là. Des Aurors dans leurs uniformes sombres qui allaient et venaient, l'air sombre.  
Voyant le chapeau de Minerva osciller à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Harry avança rapidement.  
\- Professeur !  
\- Ah. Monsieur Potter. Vous allez bien ?

L'air inquiet de sa Directrice de maison et professeure lui réchauffa le cœur comme jamais. Il lui sourit, et hocha la tête doucement.  
\- C'est terminé, Professeur. C'est vraiment fini.  
Minerva laissa échapper un léger rire, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, la pressant affectueusement.  
\- Et nous vous le devons, Monsieur Potter. Par le courage que vous avez montré, vous avez largement fait honneur à votre maison. Nous sommes tous tellement fier de vous… Et nous vous devons tellement…

Harry voulut couper court, gêné. Mais Minerva reprit une mine sévère.  
\- En attendant, héros ou pas, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous rendre à l'infirmerie, Monsieur Potter. Poppy souhaite s'assurer que vous allez bien, avant de vous laisser aller et venir à votre guise.  
\- Mais…  
\- Aucune protestation ne sera tolérée. Il m'est toujours possible de vous ligoter pour vous emmener à l'infirmerie après tout.

Harry baissa la tête, et acquiesça. Cependant, un léger sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, face au ton faussement sévère du professeur de métamorphose. Il devinait qu'il recevrait une pluie de sorts de diagnostic à peine entré dans l'infirmerie, puis Poppy Pomfresh le forcerait à s'allonger avant de lui donner un énorme morceau de chocolat pour le réconforter.  
Et malgré sa mauvaise volonté pour aller à l'infirmerie, il trouvait que c'était agréable que l'on s'occupe de lui.


	4. Montre de poche

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Harry ne s'attendait pas vraiment à y retrouver son professeur de potions.

Il avait vu l'homme s'éteindre sous ses yeux, et il avait prié de toute son âme pour qu'il soit sauvé. Il trouvait injuste qu'après une vie de sacrifices consacrée à racheter ses erreurs, il ne puisse pas profiter un peu de sa liberté… Il était parti en pleurant sa mort, sans pour autant l'avouer.  
Contre toute attente, le miracle avait eu lieu. Fumseck était apparu dans un tourbillon de flammes après son départ, et s'était perché sur l'épaule de l'homme inconscient. L'oiseau avait commencé à chanter une mélodie terriblement triste, et quelques larmes avaient coulé, tombant directement dans les blessures faites par Nagini.

Trouver Severus Rogue dans un lit immaculé, terriblement pâle, était déstabilisant. D'autant plus que Madame Pomfresh s'affairait autour de lui, lançant des sorts, marmonnant à voix basse, prenant son pouls, les yeux fixés sur une montre de poche.

Lorsqu'elle avait levé les yeux de son patient, l'infirmière avait pincé les lèvres en voyant Harry appuyé contre le mur, attendant sagement.  
\- Monsieur Potter ! Je m'attendais à vous voir tôt ou tard. Installez-vous ici, je vous prie. Je suis à vous tout de suite.

A pas lents, Harry obéit. Il connaissait suffisamment le dragon de l'infirmerie pour savoir que toute protestation serait vaine. Poppy ne plaisantait pas avec les règles des lieux, et une stricte obéissance de ses ordres était de mise.  
Une fois assis sur le bord du lit désigné, il ne put quitter des yeux ses gestes, alors qu'elle soignait les blessures de l'homme inconscient, visiblement souffrant.

Presque malgré lui, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- Il va s'en remettre ?  
Poppy se redressa, étirant son dos avec une grimace. Puis elle soupira, les yeux sur Severus Rogue.  
\- Il est solide, et malgré la gravité de ses blessures, il devrait récupérer. J'ignore ce qui a permis de neutraliser le poison du serpent mais… ça lui a probablement sauvé la vie.  
Harry émit un son d'approbation, et soupira.  
\- Je suppose que c'était Fumseck. Il a du pleurer pour lui comme il l'avait fait pour moi en seconde année.

L'infirmière se tourna vers Harry, étonnée, puis hocha la tête.  
\- Et bien c'est une bonne chose.  
\- Pourquoi est-il encore inconscient ?  
\- Le choc je suppose. Et il faudrait que le professeur Rogue ait réellement envie de s'en sortir également. Mais assez parlé de lui, jeune homme. Voyons voir comment vous allez.

Harry se laissa examiner docilement, se prêtant de bonne grâce aux exigences de l'infirmière. Par habitude, il savait que ce n'était pas la peine de résister… Elle lui fit ingurgiter quelques potions, avant de métamorphoser ses vêtements pour qu'il soit vêtu du pyjama de l'infirmerie.  
\- Vous êtes épuisé, jeune homme. Et toutes les potions du monde ne pourront rien. Ce qu'il vous faut c'est un peu de sommeil réparateur.  
\- Mais…  
\- Pas de mais, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez accompli des miracles, et j'empêcherais quiconque de venir vous déranger ! Vous allez prendre un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêves, et vous reposer jusqu'à retrouver votre énergie.

Le jeune homme soupira, mais s'installa dans le lit plus confortablement. Il prit la potion bleu nuit avec une légère grimace, et se laissa dériver, sentant ses muscles se détendre. Les yeux papillonnants, il fixait la silhouette immobile de son professeur, espérant qu'il irait mieux. Puis il glissa vers le sommeil, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Poppy Pomfresh n'était pas surnommée le dragon de l'infirmerie pour rien. Au cours des heures suivant l'arrivée de Harry Potter, elle eut à faire face à une horde de visiteurs. Des Aurors du Ministère venus questionner le Sauveur aux élèves éperdus d'admiration souhaitant le remercier, elle fut sans pitié, renvoyant tout le monde.  
Ses patients avaient besoin de calme et de repos, et elle comptait bien leur offrir tout ce qui était nécessaire à leur guérison, même si elle devait froisser quelques susceptibilités au passage.

Dans le cas du jeune Potter, elle n'était pas inquiète : outre quelques contusions bénignes récoltées pendant la bataille, il était épuisé. Elle ignorait ce qu'il avait traversé exactement, mais elle était certaine qu'il avait besoin d'être frais et dispos avant d'affronter les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vécu.  
Une fois soigné et nettoyé, le jeune homme semblait minuscule dans le lit. Et ça lui déchirait le cœur que de penser à tout ce qu'il avait du endurer…

Son autre patient la préoccupait autant : elle le connaissait depuis qu'il était adolescent et lui aussi était passé bien trop de fois entre ses mains. Elle savait parfaitement ce que Severus Rogue avait vécu au cours des années, et elle espérait sincèrement qu'il puisse se remettre.  
L'homme était désagréable, parfois méchant. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, pas après tous ses sacrifices.

Elle lui en avait voulu de se montrer aussi mauvais avec Harry, et elle l'avait souvent sermonné sur le sujet, sans se préoccuper de ses regards noirs. Elle espérait qu'il changerait, maintenant que la guerre était finie.  
Harry aurait besoin du soutien de quelqu'un qui comprendrait ce qu'il avait traversé, et le maître des potions était la personne idéale pour ça.

*

La première chose que ressentit Severus Rogue, ce fut la douleur. L'impression que ses veines étaient en ébullition, que le sang qu'elles transportaient était bien trop chaud.  
En ouvrant les yeux, il fut ébloui, et il lui fallu quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Ses derniers souvenirs - un peu flous - remontaient au moment où Voldemort avait lancé son maudit serpent sur lui. Il s'était senti agoniser et Potter était arrivé. Potter et ses yeux si verts, ceux de Lily. Il lui avait offert ses souvenirs, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire pour faire basculer la guerre du bon côté.  
Avec un pincement au cœur, il songea que s'il était à l'infirmerie, alors la bataille avait probablement eu lieu et le gamin était mort. Le fils de Lily...

Le visage de Poppy apparu dans son champ de vision, et il grogna légèrement, incapable pour l'instant de parler.  
\- Severus ? Vous m'entendez ? Tout va bien, vous êtes à l'infirmerie. C'est terminé, mon ami…  
L'homme cligna des yeux. Il voulut bouger mais son corps semblait peser des tonnes. Poppy pressa le goulot d'une fiole de potion contre ses lèvres et il but docilement, reconnaissant le goût de la potion de sommeil sans rêves.  
Alors qu'il se sentait dériver vers l'inconscience, il eut une dernière pensée. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas tenu sa dernière promesse faite à Lily : sauver son fils. Et alors qu'il sombrait, une larme coula le long de sa joue.


	5. Pressentiment

En se réveillant à l'infirmerie, Harry avait eu subitement le besoin de bouger. Il avait jeté un regard sur son professeur immobile, puis, avec l'autorisation de Madame Pomfresh – visiblement donnée à contrecœur -, il s'était habillé et était parti arpenter les couloirs déserts de Poudlard.

Il y avait quelques heures désormais que la bataille était terminée. Les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, rapatriés par leurs parents inquiets. Il n'y avait plus rien à Poudlard, hormis des décombres.  
Hermione et Ron lui avaient laissé un mot, indiquant qu'ils seraient au Terrier, mais qu'ils passeraient le voir d'ici quelques jours, lorsque Poppy autoriserait les visites.  
Harry savait qu'il serait le bienvenu s'il se décidait à les rejoindre, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de le supporter. Il y avait la mort de Fred d'abord. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il aurait dû le sauver.  
Ensuite, il y avait tous les Weasley et leur affection. Ils étaient bruyants, et ils l'auraient entouré pour s'assurer qu'il ne reste pas seul un instant. Sauf que c'était précisément ce dont Harry avait besoin, la solitude. Reprendre pied après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies.

Les couloirs de Poudlard - même s'il était étrange d'être dans l'école alors qu'elle avait été désertée - étaient ce dont il avait besoin. Marcher dans le silence, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Marcher dans les couloirs en écoutant distraitement le murmure des tableaux était une activité qu'il avait toujours apprécié. Le silence l'apaisait, et il pouvait faire le tri dans ses sentiments.

La joie d'abord. La joie d'avoir réussi, d'avoir mis fin à la guerre. La joie d'avoir survécu une fois de plus. La joie de s'imaginer qu'il pourrait vivre enfin normalement, sans épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Il était vivant et Voldemort était mort.  
Il y avait la tristesse. Tristesse en voyant son premier et unique foyer partiellement détruit. Tristesse en pensant aux morts. Tristesse en pensant à son filleul Teddy, désormais orphelin. Tristesse en pensant à la douleur de George qui avait perdu son jumeau. Tout ça par sa faute, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour mettre fin à cette folie.  
Il ressentait une pointe de peur, pour l'avenir. Maintenant qu'il avait accompli ce pourquoi il était né, il n'avait plus vraiment de but. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, on lui avait répété à l'envi qu'il était celui qui devrait mettre fin à la guerre. L'Élu. Le Sauveur. Désormais, il était celui-qui-avait-vaincu. Que lui restait il à accomplir après tout ? Qu'allait il devenir maintenant que tout était terminé ?  
La colère ensuite. Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'oublier, elle était là la colère. Colère contre Dumbledore qui lui avait menti, qui avait omis de lui dire qu'il était un sacrifice humain. Colère envers le monde sorcier, qui avait décidé qu'il était leur champion, alors même qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.  
Tous ces sorciers étaient restés passifs, préférant le laisser faire face seul… Ils lui avaient tous volé son enfance, quelque part. Pour les sauver, il avait vécu une enfance misérable, sans amour, ni tendresse.  
Le soulagement enfin. Il était libre désormais. Il allait pouvoir vivre sa vie, sans obéir aux ordres. "On" ne lui interdirait plus rien pour sa sécurité. Son rôle était terminé… Il déciderait seul d'où il habiterait, ce qu'il ferait. Qui il verrait.

Son propre soulagement lui fit penser à son professeur de potions, et il se demanda si l'homme serait soulagé d'être libre lui aussi. La marque sur son bras devait avoir disparu avec la mort de Voldemort, en toute logique. Après tout le tatouage hideux avait été lié à la magie de Voldemort.  
Resterait-il professeur à Poudlard ? Ou déciderait il de rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu, toutes ces années auprès de Dumbledore, attendant le retour du Mage Noir pour remplir son rôle d'espion ?

A ce point de ses pensées, Harry soupira et reprit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il avait besoin de voir son professeur, s'assurer qu'il allait réellement bien.  
C'était stupide de s'inquiéter autant pour un homme qui l'avait toujours malmené. Mais Severus Rogue avait été une constante dans la vie de Harry.

Quels que soient ses défauts, Rogue n'avait jamais changé face à lui. Du départ à la fin, il était resté le même connard sarcastique, l'humiliant sans hésitation, refusant de le ménager.  
Harry était souvent sorti de ses cours fou de rage, mais à chaque fois, il retrouvait l'envie de se battre, de lutter pour prouver à l'homme qu'il était capable de réussir. Plus que tout, il voulait son approbation.

Un monde où le professeur de potions serait absent était inconcevable. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Et il avait encore plus besoin de lui maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait connu sa mère enfant. Ils avaient été amis, Rogue avait aimé sa mère au delà de tout. Il était le seul qui pourrait lui parler de Lily, le seul à pouvoir lui faire découvrir la jeune fille qu'elle avait été.  
Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait entendu parler de son père - son père et les maraudeurs, son père et ses plaisanteries. Il avait juste appris qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Mais... il ne savait rien d'elle. Si elle avait été timide ou extravertie, douce ou volontaire.  
Il voulait savoir quelle amie elle avait été, avant que James Potter ne brise sa relation avec Severus Rogue.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, il put constater par lui-même que Rogue allait mieux. Il était toujours pâle, allongé dans son lit. Mais il avait les yeux ouvert et sa bouche était tordue en un pli colérique.  
Malgré lui, Harry sourit, amusé de constater que même malade, l'homme restait le même.

Il avança, et le regard onyx se fixa sur lui. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, comme s'il était surpris de le voir là. Puis Severus Rogue redevint impassible.

*

En s'éveillant pour la seconde fois, Severus se sentait un peu mieux. Moins courbaturé, plus reposé. Il était prêt à se lever et à retourner dans ses cachots, mais c'était sans compter dans Poppy qui lui jura qu'il ne bougerait pas de son lit tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donné le feu vert.  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Severus grogna légèrement, persuadé que c'était Minerva ou un autre collègue qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Ou un Auror venu arrêter l'ancien Mangemort.

Cependant, lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux verts familiers, il se figea, tétanisé.  
Le gamin était face à lui, alors qu'il aurait du être mort. Une fois de plus, ce fichu gosse réalisait l'impossible et se sortait d'une situation en apparence inextricable.

Il se détendit légèrement, soulagé que le fils de Lily soit sain et sauf. Visiblement en bonne santé.

Harry avança vers le lit de l'homme, avec un large sourire.  
\- Bonjour professeur. Ravi de vous revoir.  
Au grognement mécontent de l'homme, le sourire du gamin s'élargit. Et Severus ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser.


	6. Le dernier râle d'un mourant

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par une agitation inhabituelle autour de son lit. Il mit quelques instants à se souvenir qu'il n'était pas dans la tour Gryffondor mais à l'infirmerie - Poppy ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul - et que la guerre était bel et bien terminée.  
Voldemort était enfin mort et lui allait bien. Il avait survécu une fois de plus contre toute attente. Poudlard allait être reconstruit, et la vie reprendrait.

Il eut besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Il tourna lentement la tête et plissa les yeux, maudissant sa myopie. Cependant, même en ne voyant que des formes floues, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le professeur Rogue.  
L'infirmière s'agitait autour de son lit, en marmonnant.

Inquiet, Harry tendit la main à l'aveuglette et saisit ses lunettes. Il hoqueta dès que la scène devint plus nette. Son professeur était inconscient, la peau pâle, les muscles visiblement crispés.  
Poppy lançait sort sur sort, jurant sourdement entre ses dents, mais ses efforts ne semblaient pas avoir d'effets.

Hésitant, Harry se redressa et sans quitter Severus Rogue des yeux, posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- Madame Pomfresh ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
Poppy répondit sans relâcher son attention.  
\- Il semblerait que tout le poison de ce fichu reptile n'ait pas été éliminé.  
Harry hoqueta.  
\- Il va s'en sortir ?  
\- Il a intérêt !  
L'infirmière avait grogné, visiblement à bout de nerfs. Mais au moins, elle ne semblait pas décidée à relâcher ses efforts et Harry en était soulagé.

Sur son lit d'hôpital, Severus - perdu dans les limbes - exhala soudain, produisant comme le dernier râle d'un mourant. Poppy se pencha brusquement, renforçant ses efforts pour sauver le sorcier.  
Harry inspira brutalement, au bord de la panique en voyant son professeur aux portes de la mort.

D'un coup, Severus Rogue avait l'air si fragile qu'il s'en sentait désemparé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi démuni.  
L'homme qui l'avait suivi pour le protéger tout au long de ces années ne pouvait pas être aussi faible. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de succomber, pas après avoir repris connaissance. Il avait survécu aux Maraudeurs, à la première guerre, à l'espionnage, à la folie de Voldemort et aux manipulations de Dumbledore. Les restes de poison de Nagini ne pouvaient pas le blesser, pas comme ça, alors qu'il avait semblé aller mieux.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte que sa magie se déployait autour de lui, entourant l'homme étendu sur le lit. Il savait juste qu'il espérait de tout cœur que l'homme s'en sortirait. Qu'ils pourraient enfin enterrer le passé et discuter, apaisés.

*

En se précipitant au chevet de Severus après l'avoir entendu convulser, Poppy jura. Alors qu'elle l'avait pensé sorti d'affaire, voilà que le poison restant dans son corps faisait des siennes, le mettant en grand danger. Oubliant la fatigue, elle ne ménagea pas ses efforts, lançant sort après sort pour le sauver.  
Entre deux sorts, elle marmonnait des insultes au sorcier, espérant le faire réagir, voulant lui donner envie de se battre. Cette fichue tête de mule était capable de revenir d'entre les morts pour avoir le dernier mot et elle comptait sur son esprit de contradiction pour défier les lois naturelles…

Elle entendit le jeune Potter se réveiller, mais elle l'ignora. Elle était bien trop occupée et le garçon allait parfaitement bien - fort heureusement. Elle répondit distraitement à ses questions, et crut qu'il s'était rendormi.  
Soudain, elle sursauta en sentant sa magie envahir l'infirmerie.

Elle savait que Harry Potter était puissant - vraiment très puissant - mais elle n'avait jamais encore connu de vagues de magie pure aussi… présentes. C'était étouffant. Intoxiquant.

Elle allait le réprimander sèchement pour lui demander de se calmer, quand elle se rendit compte que la Magie de Harry entourait Severus comme pour former un cocon protecteur.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que ces deux là allaient encore inventer. Mais visiblement, quoi que Harry soit en train de faire c'était efficace : même si Severus restait inconscient, ses joues reprenaient des couleurs et ses traits se détendaient.  
Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre…

*

Severus avait péniblement repris connaissance, mais il était encore épuisé. Il s'était alors laissé glisser dans le sommeil avec soulagement.  
Il dérivait dans une sorte de bienheureuse brume quand un éclair de douleur avait tétanisé ses muscles. Il s'était agité désespérément, espérant sortir de son apathie.  
Du fond de la mer de souffrance dans laquelle il était plongé, il entendit la voix de Poppy l'appeler et lancer des sorts. Il l'entendait, mais il ne parvenait pas à réagir, à lui répondre. Il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux ou bouger !

De sa prison de douleur, il hurlait. De rage, de frustration. Il entendit la voix de Potter, et quelque part, il fut réconforté de l'inquiétude dans la voix du garçon. Il ne le méritait pas, pas après toutes ces années, mais il en était soulagé.  
Il comprit la réponse de Poppy. Il restait du venin de Nagini dans son corps, et c'était en train de le tuer. Severus était parfaitement conscient que personne ne pourrait le sauver maintenant. Rien ne pouvait contrer ce fichu venin, Voldemort y avait veillé.

Alors qu'il allait se résigner, l'homme sentit une vague brûlante l'entourer. C'était apaisant. Réconfortant. Comme une caresse délicate sur son corps torturé.  
L'étrange phénomène s'accentua, et la magie qui venait à sa rencontre s'employa à pousser chaque particule du venin de Nagini hors de son corps.  
Severus se laissa faire, soulagé de recevoir cette aide providentielle. Il était bien trop épuisé pour lutter, et alors qu'il pensait que plus rien ne le retenait à la vie, il se découvrait une farouche envie de voir le lendemain.  
Le sorcier prit conscience que c'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un prenait soin de lui de cette façon. Et une chaleur inconnue prit place dans son cœur, le remplissant d'espoir.

*

Épuisée par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir sans s'en rendre compte, Harry perdit connaissance, et sa magie se dissipa, retournant dans son corps.  
Poppy soupira et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au jeune garçon. Elle détermina qu'il irait bien, dès lors qu'il aurait récupéré.  
Elle se concentra sur Severus, l'examinant et souffla. Autant de surprise que de soulagement.

Quoi qu'ait fait Harry Potter, il avait encore accompli l'impossible. Le poison qui tuait à petit feu Severus avait disparu. L'infirmière borda ses deux patients, après s'être assurée qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien. Les jours à venir allaient décidément être particulièrement intéressants avec ces deux là, surtout quand ils se retrouveraient face à face…


	7. Serpent

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla à l'infirmerie, il souffrait d'un mal de tête lancinant. Apercevant une fiole de potion sur le chevet à ses côtés, il se redressa, s'en empara et la but avec une grimace. Il avait l'habitude après des années de visites à cet endroit. Le rituel était toujours le même. La migraine reflua doucement, et il souffla, soulagé.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux un peu perdu, avant de tourner la tête, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.  
Il sursauta violemment en rencontrant un regard onyx fixé sur lui.

Il se souvint soudain de ce qui s'était produit la veille. Rogue mourant, avec le poison qui attaquait son corps. Pomfresh qui se démenait pour le sauver mais d'un point de vue extérieur les choses semblaient bien mal parties.  
Peut être avait elle réussi finalement, Harry ne se souvenait plus de la suite. Lui, il avait juste espéré de toutes ses forces que son professeur soit sauvé. Qu'il vive.

Incapable de détourner le regard des yeux noirs de son professeur, Harry s'éclaircit doucement la gorge, gêné.  
\- Professeur ? Vous allez mieux ?  
L'homme soupira, visiblement encore faible et acquiesça. Harry soulagé, sourit et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller dans son lit avec un soupir.

*

Lorsqu'il avait enfin repris conscience, perclus de douleurs, Severus avait été étonné de voir une Poppy blême à ses côtés. Lui qui imaginait un léger malaise, découvrit qu'il était passé très près de la mort. Bien plus près qu'à n'importe quel autre moment de sa vie.  
Il devait arborer la même expression de stupéfaction que l'infirmière en découvrant qu'il avait survécu au poison de Nagini.  
\- C'est impossible Poppy ! Il n'existe aucun antidote connu au venin de ce serpent ! Merlin sait que j'y ai sacrifié des nuits pour en trouver un !

L'infirmière avait soupiré et hoché la tête, avant de se décaler légèrement pour le laisser voir qui se trouvait dans le lit face à lui.  
Avec incompréhension, il avait contemplé un Potter inconscient, un peu pâle, mais sans blessure apparente.  
\- Mais… il allait bien non ? Quel est son problème ?  
Poppy avait grogné et levé les bras au ciel.  
\- Aussi bien que possible. Un peu d'épuisement. Rien d'insurmontable.  
\- Alors pourquoi a-t-il l'air d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes ?  
Il avait reçu un nouveau grognement agacé en réponse avant que la femme ne se décide à répondre.  
\- Vous pouvez le remercier d'être encore parmi nous.

Severus était resté silencieux quelques instants, peinant visiblement à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Finalement, il avait soufflé, agacé.  
\- J'ai trop mal de tête pour réfléchir sérieusement à votre petite énigme. Si vous vous montriez plus claire ?  
\- Monsieur Potter ici présent semblait beaucoup tenir à ce que vous restiez en vie. Il était présent avec vous lorsque vous avez été attaqué et il a semblé soulagé de vous voir parmi nous. Puis il a assisté à mes efforts désespéré de vous sauver alors que le poison faisait un retour en force dans votre organisme. La seule chose que je peux vous dire Severus, c'est que sa Magie s'est soudainement agitée et vous a entouré comme un cocon.  
\- Que…  
\- Précisément, mon cher, après le passage de la magie de notre jeune ami inconscient ici présent, il n'y avait plus une molécule de poison dans votre organisme.

Choqué, le maître des potions contemplait le gamin qui lui avait mené la vie dure, aussi bien par sa présence que par son comportement. Le visage de son père, les yeux de sa mère, le comportement frondeur d'un Gryffondor et quelques ruses dignes de Serpentard. Un mélange explosif et épuisant, surtout qu'il se trouvait toujours dans des situations impossibles où il en venait à se retrouver en danger de mort… Il avait dû souvent se démener pour le protéger, et il lui en avait tellement voulu.  
Il essaya se redresser, mais Poppy l'en empêcha, claquant la langue de désapprobation.  
\- Poppy… Il va bien ?  
L'infirmière laissa échapper un rire nerveux.  
\- Merlin. Si on m'avait dit un jour que vous vous inquiéterez sincèrement l'un pour l'autre… Vous auriez du commencer comme ça plutôt que de rendre fou tout votre entourage. Oui, Severus, il va bien. Il est épuisé. Il a utilisé trop de magie et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est inconscient, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Ce jeune homme nous a offert un miracle de plus, il faut croire.  
L'homme secoua la tête.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Ça mon ami, vous le lui demanderez vous-même quand il ouvrira les yeux ! Si je ne me trompe pas, ça ne devrait plus tarder...

Ainsi donc, depuis son retour dans le monde des vivants, Severus Rogue surveillait Harry Potter. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait souvent essayé de le comprendre, mais le gamin était une véritable énigme. Il était totalement imprévisible.  
Et lorsqu'il était tombé face aux yeux verts qu'il connaissait si bien, il avait été une fois de plus surpris. Le gosse aurait pu jubiler d'avoir du pouvoir sur lui - après tout, il avait une dette énorme envers lui pour l'avoir sauvé - ou se montrer indifférent. Il aurait pu avoir tellement de réactions différentes.  
Sauf qu'il avait pris de ses nouvelles et avait semblé réellement inquiet.

Comme si la vie de la chauve-souris des cachots l'intéressait réellement. Comme si sa vie valait quelque chose.

Severus observa le Gryffondor se reposer un long moment, puis il soupira, rassemblant tout le courage qu'il pouvait.  
\- Pourquoi Potter ?  
Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers lui.  
\- Pourquoi quoi ?  
Severus pinça les lèvres, se préparant à l'humiliation que le Gryffondor allait probablement lui infliger. Cependant, il n'était pas un lâche et il précisa sa pensée, un peu sèchement.  
\- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie alors que le venin de ce foutu serpent était en train de me tuer ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans répondre, visiblement surpris. Puis, le garçon fronça les sourcils comme s'il plongeait dans ses souvenirs, avant de hausser les épaules, l'air perdu.  
\- Je ne comprends pas Monsieur.  
L'arrivée de l'infirmière évita à Severus de préciser ses paroles un peu plus. Elle s'en chargea pour lui, avec un léger sourire amusé.  
\- Ce qu'essaie de vous dire le professeur Rogue, c'est que votre Magie l'a soigné. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Harry gloussa doucement en secouant la tête, les yeux brillants, comme s'il était émerveillé de ce qu'il avait fait.  
\- Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible ! Comment…  
Severus le coupa brusquement.  
\- Vous ne saviez pas ? Mais à quoi pensiez vous avant de perdre connaissance dans ce cas ?  
Le jeune homme rougit, et détourna le regard un instant avant de soupirer.  
\- J'espérais vraiment que vous alliez survivre. Je trouvais que c'était injuste que vous ayez fait tout ça pour mourir stupidement…


	8. Abruptement

Harry ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que les premières visites à l'infirmerie soient pour Severus Rogue, et qu'il s'agisse de la famille Malefoy au grand complet.  
Dans toute autre circonstance, il aurait probablement mal vécu l'intrusion mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de camp ennemi, les choses étaient légèrement différentes.

Lucius Malefoy avait perdu de sa superbe : mal rasé, il semblait mal à l'aise et extrêmement nerveux. Il agrippait sa canne comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Lui habituellement toujours parfaitement apprêté avait ses vêtements froissés, et Harry crut même voir une de ses mains trembler nerveusement. Au lieu de s'imposer comme il le faisait à son habitude, il resta en retrait, dévisageant son vieil ami allongé dans le lit.

Drago avait également perdu beaucoup de son arrogance. Il était loin l'héritier sang-pur qui voulait le monde à ses pieds. C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, et son visage était marqué de cernes foncés. Son regard semblait hanté, et il détourna les yeux en voyant Harry, pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Narcissa, elle, semblait être égale à elle-même. Une parfaite héritière Black. Digne et fière. Elle entra tête haute dans l'infirmerie et marqua un léger temps d'arrêt en voyant Harry. Puis elle inclina la tête à son intention avant d'aller déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Severus.  
Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le maître des potions, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, elle recula d'un pas et saisit le poignet de son fils.

L'instant d'après elle était au chevet de Harry, regardant intensément le jeune homme de ses yeux gris - les mêmes que ceux de Sirius, les mêmes que ceux de Drago. Les yeux des Black. A ses côtés, le Serpentard détournait les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
Elle sourit et commença à parler d'une voix douce.  
\- Monsieur Potter.  
Harry sourit aimablement et attendit la suite. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle l'avait aidé alors qu'il était étendu dans la forêt interdite. Narcissa fit un pas de plus, traînant Drago.  
\- Je voulais vous remercier personnellement pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Pour le monde sorcier et pour notre famille.  
Gêné, le sauveur haussa les épaules.  
\- Je... J'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai juste...  
\- Non monsieur Potter. Vous avez été extraordinaire.  
Cette fois Harry rougit, incapable de répondre.

Narcissa soupira doucement et poussa doucement son fils en avant. Comme le jeune homme restait silencieux, sa mère serra son bras, lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.  
Visiblement à contrecœur, Drago grogna.  
\- Merci Potter. Pour m'avoir sauvé. Plusieurs fois.

Derrière eux, Severus hoqueta, visiblement stupéfait. Harry, écarlate, bégaya.  
\- Je… C'est… C'est rien. Vraiment. Tout le monde en aurait fait autant.  
Lucius renifla mais Narcissa lui jeta un œil noir et l'aristocrate n'osa pas faire le moindre commentaire. Sur une impulsion subite, Harry releva la tête, les joues toujours en feu, et tendit la main à Drago. Ce dernier hésita, visiblement stupéfait, avant de serrer la main du brun rapidement, mettant fin à une querelle qui avait bien trop duré.

La hache de guerre était bel et bien enterrée grâce à un bref contact entre eux, hautement symbolique.

Sourcils froncés, Severus se redressa dans son lit.  
\- Sauvé ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry resta muet et haussa les épaules. Severus plissa les yeux, prenant conscience qu'il s'était trompé à son sujet, que le gamin était bien différent de son père.  
Lucius grogna, et réagit abruptement.  
\- Par Merlin, profitez en pour vous vanter qu'on en finisse !  
\- Lucius !  
Le reproche de Narcissa claqua sèchement, tandis que Harry semblait se ratatiner, comme s'il voulait être n'importe où plutôt qu'à cet endroit.

Voyant la tension de la pièce monter en flèche, ce fut Drago qui répondit, d'un air indifférent, comme si ce qu'il révélait à son parrain n'avait pas la moindre importance. Cependant le regard qu'il jeta en coin à Harry ne contenait aucune animosité.  
\- Nous devions faire barrage à Potter dans la salle va-et-vient. Cependant, nous n'avions pas prévu que Crabbe ferait preuve d'une motivation inhabituelle et cet idiot à lancé un feudeymon. Il... Il a perdu le contrôle et a été dévoré par les flammes. Goyle était inconscient, et j'étais... encerclé par le feu. Potter a fait demi-tour avec ses amis pour nous sortir de là et nous sauver la vie.

Voyant tous les yeux fixés sur lui, Harry souffla.  
\- Tout le monde aurait fait la même chose.  
Drago hésita et grimaça, répugnant visiblement à prononcer les mots qu'il avait en tête.  
\- Pas avec un feudeymon, Potter. Tu aurais dû partir le plus loin de cette horreur. JE serais parti.  
Les yeux de Harry brillèrent un instant malicieusement, et il lui adressa un clin d'œil.  
\- Les choses seraient bien trop ennuyeuses sans toi.  
Ils gloussèrent ensemble, comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient encore , sous le regard amusé et tendre de Narcissa.

Severus se gratta la gorge, ramenant le silence. Le Maître des potions s'amusa de voir Harry Potter rougir de nouveau.  
\- Et bien... Nous avons là un véritable héros parmi nous. Si je suis ici à vous parler c'est grâce à lui...  
Harry rentra la tête dans ses épaules une fois de plus, en détournant le regard.  
Lucius haussa un sourcil intéressé et son regard clair passa de son ami au Sauveur, essayant visiblement de deviner ce qui s'était passé.  
Le Maître des potions lissa la couverture sur ses jambes et soupira.  
\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lancé son ignoble serpent sur moi.

Lucius laissa échapper une exclamation horrifiée.  
\- Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas être touché par son venin !  
\- J'ai été empoisonné.  
\- Impossible. Il n'existe aucun antidote ! Il s'en est suffisamment vanté à chaque fois qu'il nous menaçait avec.  
Severus tourna la tête vers Harry, et le fixa pensivement, avant de hocher la tête.  
\- Je sais Lucius. Mais notre jeune ami ici présent a semble-t-il trouvé un moyen de le contrer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il est dans ce lit au lieu de traîner dans les couloirs comme il en a l'habitude.

Il y eut un silence tandis que tous les yeux étaient sur Harry. Puis, voyant sa gêne, Narcissa secoua la tête.  
\- Nous repasserons plus tard, Severus. Tu dois avoir besoin de te reposer, je pense, après toutes ces émotions.  
Puis, elle entraîna sa famille à sa suite, sans leur laisser le loisir de protester.

De nouveau seuls, Severus soupira.  
\- Ne soyez pas gêné de ce que vous avez accompli Monsieur Potter. J'ignore encore pour quelle raison vous avez ressenti le besoin de me sauver, mais… vous pouvez être fier de vos actes. Vos… parents seraient extrêmement fiers de vous.


	9. Devoirs à la maison

Le lendemain, Harry eut l'heureuse surprise de voir Hermione entrer d'un pas conquérant dans l'infirmerie, signe que Poppy Pomfresh avait enfin donné son feu vert. Son amie de toujours avait un air décidé sur le visage, une pile de livres entre les bras, et ses cheveux bouclaient follement autour de sa tête.  
Si elle avait porté un uniforme de Poudlard au lieu d'un jean et d'un sweat d'un rouge éclatant, Harry aurait pu penser être revenu dans le temps, à l'époque où ils étaient encore des élèves en ces lieux.

Malgré lui, le jeune homme sourit largement, ses yeux verts pétillants de joie.  
\- Hermione ! Où est Ron ?  
La jeune fille gloussa et déposa un baiser léger sur sa joue avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
\- Il a fui une conversation parfaitement ennuyeuse selon lui. Donc, il viendra te voir à un autre moment pour te distraire et "parler de sujets plus appropriés" d'après ses critères.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, ravi de voir que ses amis étaient toujours présents pour lui, malgré le temps passé, malgré les épreuves. Malgré la fin de la guerre, malgré qu'il ait dû tuer de sa main Voldemort.

Hermione le regarda avec tendresse puis soupira, prenant un air soudainement sérieux. Elle posa les livres sur la table de nuit avec un petit claquement de langue.  
\- Bien. J'ai fait les devoirs à la maison que tu m'avais donné !  
Harry se redressa, et arrangea les coussins dans son dos de manière à être confortablement installé. Une expression de culpabilité passa sur son visage et il tenta de s'excuser mais Hermione leva la main, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Ne sois pas désolé de m'avoir mise à contribution. Je suis ravie de t'apporter mon aide, et par dessus tout, tu sais à quel point j'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses.  
Harry hocha la tête et même s'il culpabilisait encore d'avoir forcé son amie à faire des recherches pendant que lui se reposait, il garda prudemment le silence. Les colères d'Hermione étaient effrayantes, et mieux valait de pas la contrarier.

La jeune fille soupira et posa une main sur les livres.  
\- Je t'ai apporté une sélection des ouvrages les plus... précis quand au sujet qui nous intéresse au cas où tu aimerais... lire par toi-même ce que je vais te dire.  
Harry hocha la tête et jeta un bref regard au lit de Rogue. Son professeur dormait profondément, et il fit signe à Hermione de continuer.  
Cette dernier se mordilla la lèvre comme si elle ne savait pas par où commencer.  
\- Bien. Je ne vais pas détailler la recette du Polynectar, tu trouveras les détails dans les livres. Les ingrédients ne sont pas spécialement compliqués à trouver : n'importe quel maître en potion aura ce qu'il faut. Je ne vais pas non plus parler de la difficulté de réaliser cette potion, puisque nous en avons l'expérience.  
Harry ricana, repensant à leur seconde année.

Hermione afficha un mince sourire nostalgique en secouant la tête.  
\- J'imagine qu'il n'est pas besoin de préciser qu'il faut éviter les poils animaux parce que… Et bien la transformation peut donner des surprises et demande des soins spécifiques pour être inversée.  
\- Ok. C'est ce qu'on trouve dans tous les livres je suppose ?  
\- Exact. Pour faire simple, je n'ai rien trouvé de vraiment frappant. Je veux dire, cette potion est réglementée - on devine aisément pourquoi - mais à part cette restriction, elle n'est pas vraiment dangereuse. Il n'y a rien d'irréversible après tout.  
\- Pourquoi me demander de faire des recherches sur cette potion ? Quelle rapport avec moi ?

Hermione grimaça.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'en utiliser ?  
\- Non ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- Harry... tu te plains sans cesse que les filles ne voient que ta cicatrice et le Sauveur. Tu pourrais être tenté de…  
Harry fit une moue écœurée en saisissant ce qu'Hermione cherchait à dire.  
\- Séduire quelqu'un en utilisant du polynectar ? Quelle horreur ! Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point !

La jeune fille gloussa, visiblement amusée de la réaction de son ami.  
\- Si je t'en parle - en pure plaisanterie au passage - c'est parce que j'ai trouvé un petit passage qui m'a amusé dans un de ces livres.  
\- Viens en au fait plutôt que de me suggérer ce genre de choses… parfaitement gênantes !  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais continua de parler.  
\- Donc, il est reporté que l'utilisation du polynectar sur un nourrisson est déconseillée : l'enfant ne prendra pas l'apparence d'un adulte parce que… Et bien son noyau magique n'est pas suffisamment stable. A la place, il prendrait les caractéristiques de la personne utilisée comme modèle comme s'il était son enfant.  
\- Comme un changement de paternité ?  
\- C'est ça ! Et faire ce genre de chose… Et bien c'est irréversible. De la même manière, un enfant conçu sous polynectar - que ce soit le père ou la mère qui utilise cette potion - deviendrait l'enfant de… De la personne dont le cheveu a été utilisé.

Harry soupira.  
\- D'accord. Pas chez les jeunes enfants, pas de conception sous potion de polynectar. Mais quel rapport avec moi ?  
\- Aucun j'en ai peur. Est-ce que Firenze pourrait t'avertir de quelque chose qui va se passer ?  
\- Je ne pense pas Hermione. Outre le fait que je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser de polynectar pour… concevoir un enfant, Firenze a parlé du passé. De mon passé.

Les deux amis restèrent un instant silencieux. Puis Hermione haussa les épaules.  
\- Soit prudent avec tes cheveux… Tu ne comptes pas utiliser le polynectar mais si quelqu'un voulait faire croire que tu avais eu un enfant ? Un genre de complot pour te forcer à épouser quelqu'un ?  
\- C'est réellement tordu ça !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire, amusé par leur imagination débordante. Harry se laissa aller en arrière dans le lit et ferma un instant les yeux.  
\- Je suppose que je vais devoir arrêter là les recherches. Si toi tu n'as rien trouvé alors il n'y a rien de plus à trouver visiblement.  
Hermione rosit de plaisir, mais ne répondit pas.

Les deux jeunes gens pris dans leur conversation ne prêtèrent aucune attention à l'autre occupant de l'infirmerie. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que les yeux onyx s'étaient ouverts lorsqu'Hermione avait parlé de complot et que l'homme écoutait attentivement tout ce qui se disait.  
Severus Rogue était perplexe quand à ce fragment de conversation. Un bref instant, une flambée de colère le traversa alors qu'il pensait que le gamin se pensait si exceptionnel qu'il craignait qu'une jeune fille ne cherche à le séduire par la ruse. Puis, il repoussa toutes ces idées de son esprit alors qu'il entendait Potter parler de recherches.  
L'homme s'interrogea alors sur le sujet de ces mystérieuses recherches, menées visiblement par la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Il avait le pressentiment que les deux adolescents n'avaient pas fini de semer le chaos dans sa vie.


	10. Temporairement

L'annonce par Minerva McGonagall - la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard - que l'école de magie serait temporairement fermée provoqua un tollé dans le monde Magique. La guerre était terminée et le peuple sorcier voulait reprendre sa vie au plus vite.  
Ne pas pouvoir éduquer les enfants était un sérieux frein à la normalité à laquelle tous aspiraient.

Cependant, la bataille avait causé de nombreux dommages, et l'édifice nécessitait des réparations sérieuses, sans compter l'assurance que les Mangemorts n'avaient rien laissé de dangereux pour des enfants un peu trop curieux.

Harry et Severus étant à l'infirmerie, ils étaient bien évidemment invités à rester. Harry ne souhaitait pas se rendre à Sainte Mangouste, et Severus non plus visiblement.  
Les professeurs resteraient sur place, puisqu'ils seraient en charge du plus gros des restaurations. De façon plus surprenante, Minerva avait invité la famille Malefoy à rester au château. Voldemort ayant occupé leur Manoir, le Ministère avait fait sceller le lieu en attendant que les langues de Plomb ne soient passés pour vérifier qu'aucun artefact de Magie Noire ne persistait et ils se retrouvaient provisoirement sans domicile.  
L'aide apportée par Narcissa avait grandement décidé Minerva à prendre cette décision, sans compter qu'elle avait noté qu'ils n'étaient pas intervenus pendant la bataille.

Cette décision n'était pas populaire pour tout le monde, mais Minerva avait sèchement rappelé que Lucius était un sorcier puissant et qu'il ne serait pas de trop pour aider à la reconstruction.

Le Ministère avait bien évidemment tenté de s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école. Et des années à seconder Albus avaient préparé Minerva à lutter bec et ongles pour que Poudlard garde son indépendance et ne reste un sanctuaire. Un refuge.  
Elle avait refusé toute intervention du Ministère, refusant les escouades de langues de Plomb ou d'Aurors envoyés pour réparer et inspecter le château.  
Lorsque le Ministre en personne était venu pour refuser que les Malefoy ne restent sur place, elle avait sèchement rappelé qu'elle était la Directrice et donc la seule habilitée à décider qui devrait être le bienvenu à Pouldard et qui ne l'était pas.

Quand les Aurors étaient venus arrêter Lucius et Drago, Harry en personne avait témoigné, quittant l'infirmerie provisoirement, légèrement chancelant.  
Il avait bataillé, insistant sur le comportement héroïque de Drago et de Narcissa. Fol'Oeil lui avait lancé un regard colérique, se sentant visiblement trahi. Mais Harry n'avait pas détourné le regard, montrant une fois de plus à quel point il pouvait être têtu et décidé.

Les premiers jours où les sorciers présents à Poudlard commencèrent à réparer ce qui avait été détruit, Harry ne fut pas autorisé à participer. Madame Pomfresh l'informa sèchement qu'il avait consommé une énorme quantité de magie en peu de temps - entre son combat contre Voldemort et son sauvetage de Severus Rogue. Sa faiblesse actuelle était le résultat de son épuisement magique, et il devrait récupérer avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit impliquant d'utiliser sa Magie.  
Désœuvré, il avait donc profité de ce temps libre pour naviguer entre la Bibliothèque et les bords du lac noir.

Ses exploits lui avaient permis d'obtenir l'autorisation d'accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque - si convoitée du temps de ses études - sans limites, et il ne se privait pas pour continuer les recherches sur le polynectar. Bien qu'il ait confiance en Hermione, il ressentait le besoin de continuer.  
Quand il n'en pouvait plus d'être plongé dans des grimoires poussiéreux, que les minuscules caractères s'emmêlaient devant ses yeux fatigués, il se rendait au bord du lac pour souffler un peu, savourant la caresse du vent sur son visage, et observant les mouvements paresseux du calamar du lac.

Deux fois, Ron était venu le voir, et ils avaient passé un excellent moment tous les deux, à rire et plaisanter. Le moment était agréable : deux amis proches, profitant de leur temps libre, sans aucune menace noircissant leur avenir. Plus d'aventures dangereuses, plus aucun risque.  
Ils étaient libres.

Sans surprise, Ron l'invita au Terrier, mais Harry refusa avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
\- Tu sais que ça serait avec plaisir, Ron, mais... j'ai besoin d'être seul un peu.  
Bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire que s'il ne voulait pas voir sa famille, c'était à cause de sa culpabilité. Fred était mort, et il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Il avait sauvé Severus Rogue mais il avait laissé Fred mourir.  
Ron soupira et hocha la tête. Il dévisagea son meilleur ami en plissant les yeux.  
\- Tu sais, Maman demande régulièrement de tes nouvelles. Elle aimerait vraiment te voir. Elle m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manquais.

Harry détourna la tête pour masquer les larmes d'émotions qui emplissaient ses yeux, et il renifla avant de se reprendre et se redresser. Il inspira profondément et une fois certain que son moment d'émotion ne se voyait pas, il se tourna vers Ron avec un sourire.  
\- Tu l'embrasseras de ma part. Je... Je viendrais. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'être un peu seul. Je... Je crois que Madame Pomfresh a raison de me confiner à l'infirmerie.  
Ron pinça les lèvres, visiblement pas dupe. Cependant, il abandonna le sujet, même si c'était visiblement à contrecœur.  
\- Si tu es sûr de toi...

Ils étaient rentrés au château tous les deux, Ron parlant de Quidditch sans vraiment attendre de réponse en retour - et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il écoutait son ami d'une oreille distraite, légèrement souriant, totalement détendu.  
D'un coup, Ron se tut brusquement, et Harry se retourna vers lui, sourcils froncés.  
\- Ron ?  
Le rouquin grogna vaguement.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?  
Harry fronça les sourcils, avant de suivre le regard de son ami, et de voir les Malefoy. Narcissa discutait avec Minerva tandis que Drago et Lucius semblaient occupés à réparer un mur.  
\- Ils n'ont nulle part où aller pour l'instant.  
\- Des Mangemorts !  
\- Ron...  
Le ton de Harry était clairement un avertissement, et son ami sembla considérer ça comme une trahison. Malgré l'air peiné du rouquin, le Sauveur ne flancha pas.  
\- Ron. Drago Malefoy nous a aidé quand les rafleurs nous ont eu. Tu étais là pourtant ! Sa mère m'a aidé dans la forêt. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix, qu'ils risquaient leurs vies. Ce monstre vivait chez eux !  
\- Tu vas réellement défendre Malefoy ?  
\- Tu serais prêt à le laisser aller à Azkaban juste parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, Ron ? Tu te souviens de ce que ça a fait à Sirius ?

Ron pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard, grognant légèrement. Puis il soupira brusquement et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour être gentil avec eux. Je veux bien juste les ignorer. Rien de plus !  
Harry sourit en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.  
\- C'est tout ce que je te demande Ron.


	11. Étape

Harry avait enfin récupéré l'autorisation de Madame Pomfresh d'utiliser la magie, et donc de participer à la reconstruction de Poudlard. Mieux encore, Hermione et Ron seraient à ses côtés, comme toujours. Ils avaient décidé de revenir du Terrier pour l'entourer de leur amitié, prétextant la reconstruction pour justifier leur retour.  
Ils travaillaient en silence, mais ensemble, et la présence de ses deux amis étaient une évidence pour Harry. Ils étaient liés, après tout, ils avaient traversé le pire, et maintenant ils pouvaient penser à l'avenir.

Ils réparaient les murs touchés par les sorts pendant la bataille finale, scellant chaque pierre par magie, une à une. Ils devaient travailler tous ensemble, coopérer pour redonner au château sa splendeur d'antan. Et après les souffrances endurées tout au long de la guerre - et particulièrement les dernières années - personne ne songeait à protester. Définitivement, une page se tournait et le monde magique évoluait doucement.

Harry s'éloigna un instant pour boire un peu et prendre un peu de repos. Il nota que Lucius Malefoy l'observait pensivement, sans la moindre animosité. Il hocha doucement la tête, saluant vaguement l'aristocrate, avant de boire avec délices un verre de jus de citrouille.  
Puis, il tourna son attention vers Ron et Hermione, et il ne put retenir un petit sourire tendre en les voyant interagir tous les deux.

Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant la bataille finale. Ça n'avait pas réellement surpris Harry, qui avait deviné depuis longtemps qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais Ron était trop... intimidé par Hermione et sa force de caractère. Il craignait le rejet de leur amie, et n'avait pas osé se déclarer réellement. Quand à Hermione, elle n'attendait que ça, mais de la même façon, elle craignait que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés, même si Harry avait tenté de la rassurer plus ou moins subtilement. Finalement, elle avait avoué qu'elle craignait par dessus tout briser ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois, leur amitié.

Maintenant, ils vivaient leur histoire discrètement, se bouffant du regard, pensant être discret. Mais il était évident pour tous qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis désormais...  
Hermione croisa son regard, et elle murmura quelques mots à Ron avant de venir voir Harry.  
\- Tu vas bien Harry ?

Le regard chocolat de la jeune fille semblait légèrement inquiet. Il lui sourit, rassurant.  
\- Bien sûr Hermione. Tout va très bien. Juste un peu de fatigue...  
Ils restèrent côte à côte à observer les sorciers qui s'alliaient pour reconstruire l'école, le symbole même du monde magique.  
Hermione se tourna vers son ami.  
\- Tu dors toujours à l'infirmerie ?  
Distraitement, Harry acquiesça en fredonnant. Hermione insista.  
\- Avec le professeur Rogue ?

Harry haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers elle, visiblement perplexe.  
\- Et bien, oui, je suppose. Rogue est toujours à l'infirmerie également mais…  
\- Tu devrais lui parler.  
Le jeune homme se raidit.  
\- Lui parler de quoi ?

Hermione soupira.  
\- Harry. Tu as dit quoi même qu'il a connu ta mère, même si tu n'as pas voulu nous parler de ce que tu as vu dans ses souvenirs - et je comprend. Je suppose que ça doit rester entre vous deux, ça ne nous regarde pas. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, au moins deux fois. Quand à lui… aussi désagréable qu'il ait pu être, il a fait beaucoup pour toi. Il t'a vraiment protégé toutes ces années. Je pense que lui parler aimablement serait une première étape non ?  
Elle ne reçut qu'un grognement en réponse, et elle insista légèrement.  
\- Tu ne peux pas juste l'ignorer. Pas après toutes ces années.  
\- Il me déteste.  
\- Tu dis toi-même qu'il t'a protégé à de nombreuses reprises. Il t'a aidé. Crois-tu qu'il l'aurait fait s'il te détestait réellement ?  
\- Hermione. Je sais qu'il m'a aidé. Mais il ne voit que mon père quand il me voit. Et il détestait mon père. Plus que… plus que j'ai pu détester Malefoy.

La lionne laissa son regard parcourir la salle, et gloussa doucement, secouant la tête.  
\- Tu n'as jamais vraiment détesté Malefoy Harry. C'est juste… des querelles d'enfants. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.  
Boudeur, Harry détourna la tête. Hermione soupira. Elle savait après tout à quel point son ami pouvait être buté et têtu. S'il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas enterrer la hache de guerre avec le sombre professeur de potions, il trouverait toujours des excuses pour repousser le moindre rapprochement.

Elle attendit qu'il se calme légèrement, et changea soudain de sujet, le déstabilisant légèrement.  
\- Tu as profité des livres de la réserve ? Pour le polynectar ?  
Le jeune homme soupira et passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il fronça le nez, visiblement agacé au sujet de l'énigme qui le rendait fou.  
\- Oui. Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus. Je commence à penser que Firenze s'est amusé à mes dépends.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Je sais que les centaures ne sont pas des blagueurs, mais... je ne sais pas ! Il n'y a rien à trouver visiblement. Il s'est peut être trompé... Après tout, si j'avais du me fier aux prédictions de Trewlanney, je serais mort dès ma première année alors...  
\- Trewlanney a toujours été un imposteur ! Et tu sais ce que je pense de ses cours.

Harry ricana au ton agacé d'Hermione. Les cours de divination avaient toujours été un sujet sensible pour la jeune fille, depuis qu'elle avait abandonné la matière en cours d'année.  
Hermione n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'un professeur puisse lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune prédisposition pour sa discipline. Et elle détestait plus que tout l'échec après tout.  
Lorsqu'elle se releva d'un bond pour se planter devant son ami, mains sur les hanches, Harry pressentit qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire.  
\- Tu devrais interroger quelqu'un qui connaisse le sujet.  
Le petit brun fronça les sourcils.  
\- Quelqu'un ? Tu penses à qui exactement ?

Hermione sourit victorieusement, et se pencha légèrement vers lui.  
\- Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si le plus jeune Maître des potions à être diplômé de l'histoire était à Poudlard, n'est-ce-pas ? Et encore mieux ! Tu dors au même endroit que lui ! Je suis certaine qu'il se fera un plaisir de répondre à tes questions…

Harry souffla. Cependant, l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Il devait avouer que si quelqu'un pouvait répondre à ses questions c'était bien Severus Rogue. Quoi qu'il puisse penser de l'homme, il était reconnu comme une sommité dans le monde magique, en tant que potionniste. Si lui ne savait pas, personne ne pourrait lui répondre.  
Il pourrait lui raconter sa rencontre avec Firenze et lui demander ce qu'il en pensait.

Au pire, l'homme le renverrait sèchement. Au mieux... il obtiendrait enfin des réponses.


	12. Partie de chasse

Après une journée de reconstruction à plaisanter avec ses amis, Harry était rentré à l'infirmerie épuisé et légèrement boudeur. Il avait tenté d'argumenter avec Poppy pour éventuellement rejoindre la tour Gryffondor où logeaient Ron et Hermione, mais l'infirmière avait été inflexible, préférant garder un œil sur lui.  
Son principal argument était qu'il avait été magiquement épuisé, et qu'il recommençait à se servir de sa magie : elle voulait être sur place dans le cas où il y aurait le moindre problème. Après tout elle avait l'expérience du cas Harry Potter et de sa façon de ne jamais réagir comme les autres.

Bien entendu, Harry ne pouvait rien contre les décisions de Poppy : elle était inflexible. Aussi, en baillant, il se laissa tomber sur le lit étroit, sans se préoccuper du regard onyx posé sur lui. Il avait marmonné une vague salutation à son professeur en entrant dans la pièce, puis il avait cessé de faire cas de lui. C'était à son avis le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour améliorer leurs relations.  
Le jeune homme s'endormit rapidement, bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et ce sans prendre de potion de sommeil sans-rêves comme depuis la fin de la guerre.

Au cours des années, Harry s'était habitué aux cauchemars. La plupart du temps, Voldemort en était le principal personnage. Que ses mauvais rêves lui soient envoyés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ou qu'il ne s'agisse que de ses peurs les plus profondes traduites en images par son inconscient, quand il s'éveillait, hurlant et en sueur, il n'était pas réellement étonné.  
Il semblait même presque normal qu'être poursuivi par une bande de psychopathes enragés ne donne des cauchemars, après tout…

Harry avait combattu chaque nuit, luttant pour avoir son compte d'heures de sommeil et pour ne pas se faire remarquer par ses camarades de dortoir. Il ne voulait pas être le garçon étrange qui hurlait à la mort chaque nuit, il ne voulait pas des regards de pitié de ses camarades.  
Ainsi, il prenait l'habitude des potions pour dormir quand il le pouvait, et le reste du temps, il abusait des sortilèges de silence autour de son lit pour cacher ses cris déchirants.

Quand il retournait dans le monde moldu, il s'empêchait de dormir autant que possible parce que hurler la nuit - même pour le plus terrible des cauchemars - lui valait une bonne correction et plus encore de corvées. Il réussissait parfois à lancer un sort de silence sur sa chambre accidentellement, comme si c'était gravé dans sa chair qu'il ne devait pas réveiller les moldus abusifs qui se disaient sa famille.

Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, il s'attendait à revivre la bataille finale. A voir le pire, comme la mort de ses amis. Il supposait même que personne ne le lui reprocherait maintenant qu'il avait accompli ce qui était attendu de lui. Comme si accomplir son destin lui donnait l'autorisation d'extérioriser ses démons.

Lorsque Harry se retrouva devant le 4 Privet Drive, il regarda autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu. Il se souvenait de s'être couché à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et il faisait nuit. Et voilà qu'il ouvrait les yeux en pleine journée, le soleil estival réchauffait sa peau et il se trouvait en pleine zone moldue. Les alentours étaient déserts - comme bien souvent l'été à bien y réfléchir.  
Harry soupira et avança doucement en direction de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Il supposait que s'il ne se présentait pas pour ses corvées, il aurait de sérieux problèmes, qu'il soit un héros ou non dans le monde des sorciers.

Le jeune homme commença à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque son cousin sortit de la maison, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Son cousin avait toujours été une brute, et son air vicieux ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Cependant, son regard lui promettait une de ces parties de chasse qu'il affectionnait tant, la chasse au Harry. Dudley avait cessé pourtant, depuis que son cousin avait grandi et que Harry lui avait révélé qu'il était un sorcier célèbre et puissant.  
Ce qui était définitivement anormal était les nouveaux "amis" de Dudley pour son passe-temps préféré. A la place des idiots d'amis de son cousin, un groupe de Mangemorts était à ses côtés, leur masque sinistre bien en place et leurs yeux fixés sur lui.

La peur glaça Harry, mais il s'obligea à le cacher. Il attendit pour détaler, espérant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une mauvaise farce. Lorsque Dudley lança son cri de guerre, Harry partit comme une fusée.  
Il courrait plus vite que Dudley. Le gros garçon n'était pas un sportif, et Harry l'avait toujours distancé. Malgré ça, Harry avait l'impression cette fois de ne pas avancer. Pire encore, il entendait les pas lourds de son cousin se rapprocher.  
Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, alors qu'il craignait le pire. Si Dudley le rattrapait, il serait bon pour un séjour à l'hôpital au moins. Il sentit un mouvement près de lui, et paniqué, il commença à crier, se débattant de toutes ses forces.

*

Severus ne cessait d'observer Harry. Le gamin l'avait sauvé, et il se posait bien des questions à son sujet.  
Quand il était rentré de sa journée, il l'avait entendu plaider pour quitter l'infirmerie, et il s'était senti bêtement satisfait que Poppy ne lui laisse pas la possibilité d'aller dans la Tour Gryffondor. Il s'ennuyait cloué au lit, et avoir un compagnon d'infortune lui permettait de passer le temps un peu plus vite.  
Le jeune homme s'était couché rapidement, et s'était endormi comme une masse, faisant sourire Severus. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur pour une fois, il se sentait plutôt… attendri. Cependant, il aurait nié farouchement si quelqu'un l'avait suggéré.

Le Maître des potions somnolait depuis un moment déjà, quand le brun installé face à lui commença à s'agiter. Severus se redressa, sourcils froncés. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner que le Sauveur du monde magique faisait un cauchemar. Compte tenu des épreuves qu'il avait traversé, c'était même plutôt normal qu'il en passe par là.  
Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas s'il devait se lever pour réveiller l'enfant - l'adolescent plutôt - ou le laisser se débrouiller et feindre de ne rien avoir remarqué.

Comme les mouvements de Harry se faisaient plus violents, Severus marmonna entre ses dents et se leva avec difficultés. Il maudissait l'infirmière de ne pas avoir pris la précaution de donner une potion à Harry pour qu'il passe des nuits paisibles. Si c'était pour le laisser se débattre seul avec ses démons, elle aurait aussi bien pu le renvoyer d'où il venait…

A l'instant où il posa la main sur son épaule, Harry se mit à hurler, ouvrant grand les yeux, haletant. Malgré lui, Severus le rassura, lui parlant doucement. Lorsque le regard vert se fit moins vitreux, Harry rougit brusquement et se recula, baissant la tête,comme s'il avait peur d'être frappé.  
\- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé, Professeur.  
Pris de court – autant par ses excuses que par sa réaction instinctive - , Severus haussa les épaules.  
\- Je ne dormais pas. Vous voulez en parler, Potter ?


	13. Caféine

Harry s'était senti horrifié d'avoir été surpris dans un moment de faiblesse par son professeur de potions. Bien entendu, à ses yeux, l'homme n'était plus un ennemi. S'il devait être honnête, il ne l'avait jamais été malgré leur passé compliqué.  
Cependant, pour une obscure raison, Harry refusait de se montrer faible devant lui. Comme s'il avait besoin de faire ses preuves, comme s'il voulait que l'homme soit… fier de lui quelque part.

C'était stupide, le jeune homme en avait bien conscience. D'une part parce qu'il avait sauvé le monde sorcier - bien sûr il avait reçu de l'aide, mais il était celui qui avait mis fin à la guerre. D'autre part parce que rien ne pouvait vraiment impressionner Severus Rogue. Et même si son cerveau savait se montrer raisonnable - la plupart du temps - son instinct prenait le pas sur le reste…

Le matin suivant son cauchemar - Dudley, les Mangemorts et la chasse au Harry - il s'était levé rapidement et avait fui la présence de Severus Rogue à toute vitesse, marmonnant juste un "bonjour" avant de filer.  
Une fois entouré de ses amis et des professeurs restés à Poudlard - sans compter les Malefoy - il s'était très légèrement détendu. Suffisamment pour cacher la mauvaise nuit qu'il venait de passer et ses inquiétudes.

Déterminé à ne plus faire de cauchemars, Harry avait décidé d'appliquer la méthode qu'il utilisait chez les moldus : puisqu'un sort de silence ferait pousser des hurlements de harpie à Madame Pomfresh s'il osait en lancer un dans son infirmerie, alors il s'empêcherait de dormir. Il s'éclipserait dans la journée pour se reposer - il était encore convalescent après tout – pour éviter de se faire remarquer par son épuisement.

Avec cette idée bien en tête, Harry, déterminé, commença à enchaîner les tasses de café. Habituellement il prenait un thé léger au petit déjeuner mais il avait besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus stimulant s'il voulait rester éveillé.

Hermione leva un sourcil amusé alors qu'il engloutissait sa cinquième tasse de café d'affilée, chargée en sucre.  
\- Harry ? Avec toute cette caféine, tu vas être une vraie pile électrique…  
Le jeune homme rougit légèrement, puis gloussa nerveusement avant de hausser les épaules.  
\- Oh. Je… Je suis un peu fatigué et j'ai peur de m'endormir, alors… Et bien… autant faire en sorte de rester les yeux ouverts non ?  
La jeune fille plissa les yeux en le dévisageant, notant que son ami était mal à l'aise. Cependant, elle soupira lourdement.  
\- Je suppose. Soit prudent sur ta consommation, ou tu n'arriveras pas à dormir la nuit prochaine.

Harry pensa brièvement "Si tu savais" avant de faire un clin d'œil à Hermione et de plaisanter d'un ton qu'il espérait détendu.  
\- Oh tu me connais, rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de dormir…  
La brunette sourit, amusée, et secoua la tête avant de l'entraîner vers le couloir qu'ils devaient remettre en état ce jour là.

A midi, Harry avait bu tellement de café qu'il avait des tics nerveux et bondissait au moindre bruit. Hermione pinça les lèvres, visiblement mécontente, mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Ron s'en amusa, lui disant qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune retenue et qu'il devrait peut être apprendre à être plus mesuré dans ce qu'il faisait. Sa réflexion fit grogner Hermione qui lui rappela ses manières à table et Harry observa ses deux amis se chamailler avec un sourire tendre.

Le soir venu, lorsque Harry rejoignit l'infirmerie, il était physiquement épuisé, mais il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Il était encore extrêmement nerveux, sursautant au moindre son.  
Severus était assis dans son lit, et Drago se tenait à ses côtés. Les deux Serpentard le dévisagèrent sans un commentaire, puis Drago salua son parrain et de façon plus surprenante Harry, avant de quitter les lieux pour rejoindre ses parents.

Lorsque Harry se fut installé dans son lit, Severus soupira et prit la parole.  
\- Monsieur Potter ?  
Harry surprit sursauta violemment et se tourna brusquement vers son professeur.  
\- Monsieur ?  
\- Vous avez l'air anormalement nerveux. Quelque chose à vous reprocher ?

Le brun s'empourpra et resta quelques secondes à fixer l'homme, bouche bée. Il venait à peine d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, n'avait rien dit ou fait pour s'attirer des problèmes, et voilà que son professeur s'en prenait déjà à lui !  
Voyant un éclair de colère dans le regard vert, Severus secoua la tête et grogna.  
\- Par Merlin… J'espère que vous n'avez pas dans l'idée de vous priver de sommeil pour éviter les cauchemars.

Cette fois-ci, la couleur rouge que prit la peau de Harry n'était pas due à la colère, mais à la culpabilité. Il avait été démasqué si rapidement…  
\- Comment…  
L'expression de Severus s'adoucit, même si quelque chose dans son regard onyx indiquait qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment avoir à révéler certaines choses le concernant.  
\- Comment je le sais ? J'ai eu ma part de… nuits agitées moi aussi. Et… J'ai utilisé de ce genre de moyens quand je ne pouvais pas prendre une potion pour dormir en paix.

Harry pinça les lèvres, effaré de se trouver un nouveau point commun avec l'homme. Il pouvait presque entendre Hermione dans sa tête qui lui conseillait de lui parler - que ce soit de sa mère ou de ses cauchemars. Ou même des mots de Firenze.  
Severus le dévisagea un long moment, puis haussa les épaules.  
\- Je me doute que vous vous moquez de ce que je pense, mais sachez que vos cauchemars ne changeront pas ce que vous avez accompli.

Le Sauveur hocha sèchement la tête, ne sachant visiblement pas comment se comporter. Severus allait se réinstaller face au silence de l'adolescent, quand une question posée presque à voix basse le fit se redresser.  
\- Vous en faites encore des cauchemars ?  
Severus hésita. Il n'aimait pas se dévoiler, exposer ses faiblesses. Mais il devait la vie au garçon, et si avouer quelques secrets pouvaient l'aider, alors il le ferait. Il prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Je pense… Je pense que j'en ferais toute ma vie. J'ai vu bien trop de choses qui… Je peux juste… faire avec. Les accepter.

Il y eut un nouveau silence du plus jeune. Puis, toujours murmurant, il ajouta un commentaire.  
\- Vous avez l'air… Tout semble tellement sous contrôle avec vous.  
Severus laissa échapper un rire amer.  
\- Même si la plupart des étudiants qui sont passés dans ma classe jurent le contraire, j'ai bien peur d'être humain, Monsieur Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que je parviens à masquer mes faiblesses que je n'en ai pas. La seule chose que je puisse vous dire avec certitude, c'est qu'on apprend à vivre avec son passé.

Pensif, Harry hocha la tête, et s'allongea dans son lit, mettant ainsi fin à cette étrange conversation.


	14. Phare

Drago Malefoy avait beaucoup de choses sur la conscience. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se rendre compte de ses erreurs, et pour regretter ses actes.  
Avec le recul, il devait admettre que depuis qu'il avait la marque des ténèbres, il n'avait cessé de douter. A l'instant même où il l'avait reçue, il l'avait regretté. Il s'était haï de l'avoir appelée de ses vœux, cette ignoble marque qui salissait son bras. Qui le faisait entrer dans la catégorie des monstres.

Depuis qu'il l'avait, il avait refusé de porter autre chose que des manches longues, même quand il était seul. Quelque soit la température. Lorsqu'il se déshabillait, il ne regardait pas son bras. Et pour prendre sa douche, il évitait le miroir et détournait les yeux de son propre corps. Il avait cessé de prendre des bains, pour ne pas avoir à poser les yeux sur son bras marqué. Sali. Il était devenu pudique à l'extrême avec ses camarades – aussi compliqué que ce soit dans un dortoir masculin.  
Lui qui était si… coquet, si fier de son apparence physique se dégoûtait désormais.

Il avait vu la déchéance de son père et la peur de sa mère. Il ne s'était pas enfui pour ses parents, pour ne pas qu'ils soient tués à cause de lui. Il pensait sincèrement les sauver. Il s'imaginait accomplir des miracles pour le Lord, et pouvoir mettre sa famille à l'abri en récompense.  
Après avoir reçu la marque et sa première mission - une mission suicide, il le savait parfaitement - son retour à Poudlard avait été compliqué à cause de Potter.

Potter et ses yeux verts qui le suivaient partout où il allait. Potter qui fronçait les sourcils en le fixant, comme s'il cherchait à percer ses secrets. Potter qui le filait dans les couloirs, qui semblait toujours savoir quand il sortait de sa salle commune.  
Le semer avait été une épreuve de plus, parce que Drago était épuisé. Épuisé d'avoir peur, épuisé de chercher comment remplir la mission qui lui avait été donnée, épuisé de s'inquiéter pour ses parents.

Et puis, Drago avait craqué. Il s'était effondré dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et le fantôme était devenu sa seule amie et sa confidente. Elle avait écouté ses regrets et gardé ses secrets. Jusqu'à ce que Potter ne débarque, baguette en main.  
Effaré d'être surpris en position de faiblesse, Drago lui avait lancé des sorts. Il avait agi dans un brouillard teinté de fureur, parce qu'il avait été en train de pleurer, et que ce fichu Sauveur l'avait vu. Parce que si Potter découvrait ce qu'il fabriquait, ses parents seraient tués en représailles.

D'un coup, Potter avait répliqué d'un sort inconnu mais indubitablement noir, et il s'était effondré terrassé par la douleur, sentant son sang quitter son corps. Étrangement, il n'en avait pas voulu au Gryffondor. Il aurait même aimé le remercier. Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il avait la marque, il se sentait libéré. La marque n'avait plus d'importance alors qu'il mourrait…  
Il avait entendu Potter pleurer et supplier, sa voix étant comme un phare dans les ténèbres, l'empêchant de complètement lâcher prise. Ensuite, Severus était arrivé, chantonnant un sortilège, un rituel, fermant chaque coupure sur son corps. Le ramenant à la vie.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait dit à son parrain qu'il aurait préféré mourir. Puis il était parti de l'infirmerie, sans un mot de plus, pour reprendre sa terrible mission, épaules basses et désespoir chevillé au corps.  
Dès le début, dès qu'il avait rencontré Potter, qu'il l'avait affronté, il avait su que ce fichu balafré gagnerait. Le Gryffondor était bien trop lumineux pour disparaître.

Alors que la fin approchait, que tout le monde se tendait, sentant le dernier affrontement proche, Drago s'était préparé à être arrêté et jeté à Azkaban, en compagnie des détraqueurs. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait après tout. Il avait cessé d'espérer un avenir, parce qu'il était certain que Voldemort allait mordre la poussière et que Potter brillerait, une fois encore. Comme toujours.

Il aurait pu provoquer sa chute, la fois où il avait été prisonnier de son Manoir, amené par les Rafleurs, Greyback en tête. Il avait juste un petit mot à prononcer. Un signe de tête. Mais il avait hésité, il avait refusé de le reconnaître. Parce que malgré lui, son rival de toujours était l'espoir d'un futur moins sombre. Lui était perdu, mais il y avait encore certains de ses amis à aider. Pansy, Zabini, Nott…  
C'était la première fois que Drago faisait quelque chose sans rien attendre en retour. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, refusant de voir Potter être torturé et tué sous ses yeux.  
Le regard vert plein d'incompréhension s'était fixé sur lui, mais il n'avait pas cillé. Il était resté neutre, sans émotions, comme le parfait petit Mangemort. Puis, il avait laissé Potter le désarmer, sans même tenter quoi que ce soit.

A Poudlard, lorsque le jour était venu, il était parti pour la salle sur demande pour intercepter Potter selon les ordres qui lui avaient été donné. Il avait obéi : il avait rejoint la salle dans laquelle il avait passé tant de temps auparavant.  
Face au Sauveur, il s'était montré bien peu motivé. Il le ralentissait tout au plus. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de l'arrêter, il voulait juste que toute cette horreur cesse.  
Crabbe avait perdu soudainement la tête, et avait lancé un Feudeymon. Horrifié, Drago avait regardé son camarade être dévoré par sa créature de flammes, et il s'était enfui en courant. Il avait trouvé Goyle et il l'avait tiré à sa suite, pour qu'ils se mettent à l'abri. Ils étaient monté en hauteur, parce que le sol était déjà dévoré entièrement par les flammes. Le serpent de feu était bien trop rapide. Et en grimpant, Drago avait songé qu'il allait mourir là. Il allait être dévoré par le feu, dans la salle sur demande. Délicieuse ironie qu'il ne périsse à l'endroit où il avait fait tomber Dumbledore et Poudlard en permettant l'invasion des Mangemorts.

Le jeune homme venait d'accepter sa mort quand Potter avait fait demi-tour et l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait attrapé et hissé contre lui, et il l'avait sorti de la fournaise, sans hésiter un seul instant.  
Il avait regardé le Sauveur partir faire face à son destin en courant, sans hésiter, et il l'avait trouvé fou. Fou de se sacrifier pour un monde qui l'avait tant humilié, qui lui avait tout pris. Mais Potter était de l'étoffe des héros, et il avait accompli la prophétie. Il avait tué Voldemort et mis fin à la guerre.

Drago avait rejoint ses parents, osant pour la première fois se nicher dans leurs bras en public, cherchant un peu de réconfort avant d'être arrêté. C'était probablement son dernier contact humain avant longtemps, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Mais ce fichu Potter - encore et toujours - était intervenu. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas participé à la dernière bataille, parce qu'ils avaient aidé, il avait demandé leur liberté. Et il l'avait obtenu.  
Lui et sa famille étaient saufs, et ils étaient accueillis et protégés à Poudlard. Devoir autant à Potter aurait du l'effrayer, mais Drago savait que le Sauveur n'exigerait jamais l'impossible de lui… Comme un phare dans les ténèbres, il éclairait son avenir.


	15. Talon d'Achille

Presque malgré lui, Severus surveillait constamment Harry. Plus encore qu'avant. Voir le jeune garçon détruit, en proie à des cauchemars sans fin lui serrait le cœur. Et chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il voyait Lily. Sa Lily qu'il avait passionnément aimé, celle qui avait ravi son cœur pour l'éternité.

Il avait tenu parole : il avait protégé son fils du mieux qu'il avait pu. Et il continuerait aussi longtemps que possible, au mieux de ses capacités. Il ne pouvait pas juste détourner les yeux, pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

Quand Lucius entra à grands pas dans l'infirmerie, Severus lui adressa un sourire fatigué. Il était soulagé que son ami se soit rendu compte de la folie qu'était devenue leurs vies juste à temps pour échapper à Azkaban. Même s'il était un fichu profiteur et un manipulateur de première, ils restaient proches. Le blond le dévisagea, lèvres pincées avant de se laisser tomber élégamment sur un siège à ses côtés.  
Habitué aux comportements dramatiques de son ami, le Maître des potions leva un sourcil amusé et attendit la déclaration qui devait suivre.

Finalement, le blond grogna.  
\- A quoi tu joues avec le gamin Potter ?  
Severus sursauta et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Pardon ?

Lucius eut un rictus amusé.  
\- Pas la peine de jouer la dignité effarouchée, Severus ! Pour un ancien espion, tu es bien peu discret ! A chaque fois que nous venons, tu ne quittes pas le gamin des yeux. Tu le fixes dès l'instant où il entre dans la pièce !  
Severus marmonna, visiblement agacé. Lucius se pencha vers lui, ses yeux clairs le transperçant.  
\- Cette famille a toujours été ton talon d'Achille. D'abord la mère, maintenant le fils. Tu es stupide mon ami !

Cette fois, Severus se redressa, ses yeux sombres lançant des éclairs.  
\- Suffit Lucius ! Tu dépasses les bornes !  
\- Déjà à Poudlard, tu te mourrais d'amour pour la… pour cette née moldue. Qui ne t'a apporté que du malheur !  
\- Où veux-tu en venir Lucius ? Je suis peut être affaibli dans un lit, mais je ne suis pas sans défense !  
Lucius ricana, mais jugea plus prudent de ne pas pousser plus celui qui avait été son ami le plus proche toutes ces années. Ils se connaissaient bien et il savait qu'il avait désormais toute l'attention de l'homme austère qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Ne crois pas que j'étais ignorant toutes ces années. Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas totalement fidèle, pas après la mort des Potter. Pas après sa mort à ELLE.  
Severus ricana.  
\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'as tu pas essayé de me dénoncer ? N'essaie pas de te faire passer pour un héros maintenant que tout est terminé, Lucius ! Pas à moi !  
Le blond soupira et secoua la tête.  
\- J'ai dit que je savais que tu n'étais pas totalement fidèle. Je ne me doutais pas à quel point je pouvais avoir raison. Et si je ne t'ai pas dénoncé, cher ami, c'est que je n'avais aucunes preuves. Même si je t'apprécie, je n'aurais pas risqué la vie de ma famille en te couvrant, Severus.

Ils se dévisagèrent, tendus. Severus plissa les yeux, furieux.  
\- La vie de ta famille ? Tu as poussé ton fils unique, ton héritier, dans les griffes d'un fou ! Un fou furieux, qui tuait sans discernement sorciers et moldus ! Sang purs et sang mêlés !  
\- Comme si j'avais eu le choix Severus ! Que se serait il passé si je m'étais rebellé à ton avis ?  
\- Tu partageais ses idées. Ne le nies pas !

Lucius eut un rictus amusé.  
\- Je les partage toujours. Bien évidemment que les moldus sont inférieurs ! Bien sûr que les sang-purs sont plus puissants ! La magie coule dans leurs veines.  
Un ricanement répondit à la tirade passionnée de Lucius, et ce dernier se retourna brusquement baguette en main.  
Harry était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, jouant négligemment avec sa propre baguette, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
Furieux, Lucius montra les dents, oubliant sa position précaire - après tout il était un Mangemort actif et reconnu et il appartenait au camp des perdants.  
\- Quelque chose à ajouter Monsieur Potter ?

Harry avança dans la pièce, sans quitter Lucius des yeux. Sa puissance magique était étouffante, pourtant, il ne montrait aucune émotion.  
\- Il est étonnant que vous hurliez ces… préceptes alors que toutes ces années vous avez suivi un sang-mêlé…  
\- Que...  
\- Votre Maître. Voldemort. Il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jédusor. Né d'une sorcière presque cracmolle et d'un moldu sous amormentia.

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un ricanement moqueur en voyant son vieil ami si fier se décomposer aux mots du jeune garçon. Lucius tenta de protester, mollement.  
\- Non ! Le Maître descendait de Serpentard lui même !  
Harry hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.  
\- Et il a dit vrai. Sa mère Merope Gaunt était bien une descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Mais malgré son sang-pur… elle n'était pas vraiment puissante. Loin de là. Il me semble même qu'elle n'a jamais terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard. Trop médiocre.

Lucius semblait comme assommé. Harry pencha la tête.  
\- Je suis sang-mêlé. Dumbledore l'était. Trois puissants sorciers, plus puissants que tous les sang-purs que je connais. Il me semble que le professeur Rogue - sang-mêlé également - est plus puissant que vous-même… Qu'en concluez-vous Monsieur Malefoy ? Pour aller plus loin, votre fils a du vous parler d'Hermione Granger. Née-moldue et pourtant bien plus intelligente et puissante que lui.

Furieux, Lucius répliqua immédiatement.  
\- Alors quoi ? Devons nous abandonner notre monde aux moldus ? Vivre comme eux ?  
Très calme, Harry gloussa et secoua la tête doucement.  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Personne ne l'a dit. Mais chaque sorcier, quelque soit son sang devrait avoir les mêmes droits, ne pensez-vous pas ?  
Sans répondre, Lucius jeta un long regard à son ami et quitta l'infirmerie, à grands pas. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Harry se rapprocha de son professeur et soupira.  
\- Je m'excuse d'être intervenu, Professeur. Mais…  
Severus émit un ricanement grinçant.  
\- Mais vous n'avez pas pu résister. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de fourrer votre nez partout.

Le visage de Harry se ferma et il eut un mouvement de recul. Severus se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi agressif avec le jeune homme, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait accompli.  
Surtout après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie.  
L'homme soupira et secoua la tête.  
\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter. L'habitude je suppose. Vous avez eu raison d'intervenir, peut être que cette tête de mule se rendra compte des erreurs qu'il a commises tout au long de ces années. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a tourné le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il... a changé d'avis sur tout.  
Harry hocha légèrement la tête pour accepter les excuses de son professeur et fronça les sourcils.  
\- Vous pensez que Lucius Malefoy peut être dangereux ?  
\- Non. Il serait prêt à tout pour ne pas retourner à Azkaban. Il gardera juste sa langue de vipère rien de plus.


	16. Zone immédiate

Finalement Severus était sorti de l'infirmerie. Probablement plus pour son humeur massacrante et ses récriminations constantes envers Madame Pomfresh que parce qu'il était réellement remis.  
Harry l'avait vu quitter les lieux avec un pincement au cœur, se retrouvant seul dans la grande pièce blanche.

Même si le maître des potions n'était pas un compagnon loquace ou même agréable, il avait apprécié sa présence constante. Il se sentait… rassuré de ne pas être seul, surtout la nuit, quand toutes ses craintes ressurgissaient. Quoi qu'il puisse penser de lui, Severus Rogue garderait à jamais son rôle de protecteur dans son esprit.  
Hermione continuait en journée de le presser de parler à leur professeur de potions pour l'interroger au sujet du polynectar. Harry ne répondait pas, mais hésitait toujours, craignant d'être rejeté.

Finalement, il se décida. Il était venu à bout de tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur le sujet du polynectar dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et il était coincé. Il ne restait plus que le savoir quasi-encyclopédique de son professeur.  
Profitant d'un moment de calme, il prit la direction des cachots, perdu dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, un long moment. Harry avait les sourcils froncés, s'attendant à une de leurs nombreuses confrontations. Cependant, Drago ne semblait pas agressif. Il se contentait de l'observer, le visage vide de toute expression.

Harry soupira, las de ces anciennes querelles.  
\- Malefoy. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
Le blond afficha un rictus amusé, sans le quitter des yeux.  
\- Tu cherches quelque chose Potter ?  
Le Sauveur grogna légèrement et tenta de forcer le passage, agacé. Cependant, Drago le retint, sans se montrer agressif.  
\- Une minute, Potter. Je suppose que tu vas voir mon parrain ?

Harry se figea un bref instant, et grommela.  
\- C'est pas tes affaires.  
\- Effectivement, Potter. Ce que tu lui veux, ça ne me regarde pas.  
\- Parfait, alors laisse moi passer…  
Drago émit un grognement en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça. J'éviterais la zone immédiate des cachots.  
\- Ça tombe bien, tu n'es pas moi !

Drago sourit, et hocha la tête.  
\- Quel dommage !  
Son ton ironique n'échappa pas à Harry qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils un peu plus, visiblement agacé. Drago continua immédiatement, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.  
\- Potter… Ce n'est pas un piège, c'est… Severus s'est disputé avec mon père. Et il est d'une humeur massacrante.

Harry plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Drago Malefoy ne laisse passer une occasion de le voir se faire humilier par le Maître des potions.  
\- Disputés ? A quel sujet ?  
Le blond haussa négligemment les épaules.  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Père est d'une humeur de troll ces derniers temps, mais là, si tu veux mon avis, il serait complètement suicidaire de vouloir en savoir plus. Même pour moi.

Le Sauveur ricana soudainement.  
\- Il faut croire que ton père n'a pas vraiment digéré que je lui annonce que Voldemort était un sang-mêlé…  
\- Que... Quoi ?  
Face à l'air ahuri du blond, Harry se mit à rire, amusé.  
\- Apparemment, il n'en a pas parlé…  
\- Le… Le Maître était un sang-mêlé ?  
\- Et oui ! Mère sorcière, Père moldu.

Drago resta silencieux un long moment, avant de soupirer et de baisser discrètement les yeux vers son bras marqué. Puis, il haussa les épaules.  
\- Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris. Il… Il nous a tous manipulés.  
Surpris de sa réaction, Harry le détailla attentivement. Il devait avouer que Drago Malefoy n'était plus aussi… prétentieux qu'avant. Il avait perdu de sa superbe depuis un moment, plus discret, moins… catégorique.

Qu'il reconnaisse à mi-mots qu'il regrettait avoir suivi Voldemort était surprenant. Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Harry pour se décider, et fixant le blond, il lui tendit la main.  
Drago ne sembla pas comprendre immédiatement, puis comme la main de Harry restait tendue dans sa direction, il la saisit, légèrement hésitant.

Harry sourit et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il entraîna Drago à sa suite sans le lâcher, lui parlant alors qu'il le remorquait sans marquer de pause.  
\- A ton avis… Il faudra combien de temps à Rogue pour se calmer et que je puisse aller lui parler ?  
Drago ricana, plus amusé que mauvais.  
\- Compte tenu de votre… lourd passif, je te conseillerai d'oublier pour aujourd'hui. Tel que je le connais, il va ruminer dans son bureau en faisant des allées et venues.  
\- C'est comme ça qu'il s'entraîne pour le truc de la cape ?

Drago gloussa.  
\- Évite de lui dire ça, il va t'atomiser sinon !  
\- On s'est toujours posé la question de comment il faisait.  
\- Je dirais que c'est un secret bien gardé…  
Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Quelque chose en Harry se dénoua, alors qu'il plaisantait et riait avec son rival de toujours.  
Ils avaient fait la paix, enfin, après toutes ces disputes. C'était libérateur en quelque sorte, parce que d'un coup, Harry prenait vraiment conscience que la guerre était bel et bien terminée. Ses confrontations avec Malefoy Junior n'avaient plus lieu d'être : le jeune homme ne faisait plus partie de ses ennemis.  
Et aussi agaçant soit il, peut être pourraient ils avoir des relations apaisées…

Drago prit soudainement les devants et changea de direction, entraînant Harry à sa suite avec un sourire rusé.  
\- Puisque tes projets tombent à l'eau, Potter, je te propose de m'accompagner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Nous pourrions par exemple vérifier si tu es toujours capable de me battre sur un balai.  
Le brun eut un sourire malicieux.  
\- Tu aimes autant perdre que ça, Malefoy ? Tu as conscience que j'ai toujours réussi à te battre ?  
\- Peut être. Mais je suis certain qu'un jour ou l'autre j'arriverais à te faire mordre la poussière. Tu es le seul que je n'ai jamais réussi à battre et j'aime les défis. Crois moi, je m'entraînerais le temps qu'il faudra pour attraper le vif avant toi !

Les deux garçons sortirent du château joyeusement, en discutant tranquillement sans se préoccuper de ce qui les entourait. Ainsi, ils ne se rendirent pas compte des professeurs qu'ils avaient croisés et qui étaient restés bouche bée de ne pas avoir à les séparer pour la toute première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard.


	17. Chant du Rossignol

Après sa conversation avec Malefoy, Harry avait retrouvé le plaisir de voler à ses côtés. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas changé les habitudes, et il avait attrapé en premier le vif d'or d'entraînement, battant le Serpentard d'une courte avance.

Sans toute l'animosité qui avait existé entre eux, le défi était bien plus agréable pour les deux. Ce n'était qu'une compétition amicale et non plus une lutte presque mortelle. L'enjeu n'était plus que le vif, et rien d'autre.

Un instant, Drago regretta toutes ces années où il s'était fourvoyé. S'il avait su que se faire battre par Potter alors que lui - Drago - jouait loyalement serait bien moins pénible que de perdre en ayant triché sans vergogne, il aurait probablement appliqué cette méthode de jeu un peu plus tôt…

Lorsqu'ils en avaient eu assez de virevolter en tous sens, Drago était rentré seul au château, tandis que Harry choisissait d'aller marcher un peu dans le parc. Il était épuisé, mais il avait besoin d'encore un peu de solitude.  
Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Harry avait toujours aimé se promener au bord du lac Noir. L'étendue d'eau sombre, uniquement perturbée par les mouvements paresseux du calmar géant, était étrangement apaisante.

A ses yeux, c'était l'endroit idéal pour réfléchir, pour laisser ses pensées s'apaiser un peu lorsqu'il était agité. C'était son refuge.  
Harry s'installa confortablement, enroulé dans sa cape. Il ne faisait pas froid - après tout, l'été approchait - mais le soir tombait, et la température chutait lentement. Blotti dans un cocon de chaleur, calmé par les mouvements discrets de l'eau sombre, Harry se sentait si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il glissait tout doucement dans le sommeil.

En d'autres circonstances, l'absence du Sauveur du monde magique aurait certainement pu être remarquée. Cependant, ses amis pensèrent qu'il avait rejoint l'infirmerie directement pour s'y coucher. Quand à Madame Pomfresh, elle pesta contre cette tête de bois de Harry Potter qui avait probablement regagné le dortoir Gryffondor, et qui, quand elle le lui reprocherait, la regarderait avec ses grands yeux verts plein d'innocence.  
Avec un soupir presque rageur, elle marmonna mais décida de laisser une nuit de liberté au jeune homme. Après tout, il se remettait plutôt bien, et il était en bonne forme malgré ses exploits hors du commun. Elle le gardait juste sous surveillance parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Rien de plus.

Ce fut le chant du Rossignol qui réveilla Harry. Il battit paresseusement des paupières et grogna lorsqu'un rayon de soleil lui agressa les yeux. Il tourna la tête avant de soupirer et de ses redresser en baillant. Lorsqu'il fut complètement alerte, il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la nuit au bord du lac et il grimaça, pensant qu'il allait probablement en entendre parler longtemps. Il ferait mieux de ne pas trop s'en vanter… s'il voulait survivre à la fureur de Poppy Pomfresh et d'Hermione.

Il se redressa, se sentant pleinement reposé malgré sa nuit à la belle étoile. Il n'avait pas passé une nuit aussi paisible depuis bien longtemps, et il était heureux d'avoir échappé aux cauchemars pour une fois.  
Il trempa la main dans le lac, frissonnant parce qu'elle était glaciale, et s'en passa un peu sur le visage, pour se réveiller pour de bon. Il s'étira avec un large sourire, et regarda autour de lui.

Le soleil se levait et promettait une belle journée. Tout était tranquille comme depuis la fin de la guerre, et le parc était désert à cette heure matinale.  
Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le château il aperçut au loin une silhouette sombre et solitaire qui avançait à grands pas en direction de la forêt interdite. Harry l'observa un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue.

L'homme allait probablement récolter des ingrédients de potions et Harry décida que c'était le moment idéal pour lui parler. Il rassembla tout son courage Gryffondor, et avança à sa rencontre, déterminé. Il essayait d'oublier au maximum que son professeur l'avait haï depuis leur toute première rencontre parce qu'il était la copie physique de son père…

Face à Severus Rogue, Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se souvenait que l'homme était sensible aux yeux de Lily, et il pouvait bien se montrer légèrement Serpentard pour l'amadouer.  
\- Bonjour Professeur.  
\- Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes bien matinal…  
Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules. Il soupira et avoua qu'il avait passé la nuit à la belle étoile.

Loin de s'énerver, le maître des potions eut un rictus amusé. Harry se dépêcha de préciser qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis une éternité.  
\- Et bien, Monsieur Potter, j'ai hâte de vous entendre dire ça à Poppy. Elle risque de vous ligoter dans son infirmerie…

Harry gloussa. Voyant qu'il ne faisait pas mine de partir, Severus soupira, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans la forêt, en silence.  
Lorsque Severus marqua une pause pour récolter un champignon, Harry se décida.  
\- Professeur ? Je voulais… hum vous remercier. Sans vous…  
\- Sans moi, vous auriez trouvé une autre solution, Potter.  
Le Sauveur se mordilla la lèvre, visiblement indécis. Cependant, le ton du maître des potions n'était pas agressif, et il semblait pas vouloir qu'il s'en aille.  
En se redressant, sa besace bien gonflée des champignons qu'il venait de récupérer, Severus lui jeta un bref regard en coin.  
\- Je dois pour ma part vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait. Je dois avouer que… Je ne pensais pas survivre à cette guerre.

Le brun lui offrit un petit sourire timide et les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt.  
Harry se mordilla la lèvre et s'arrêta brusquement. Severus fronça les sourcils, et s'arrêta à son tour, l'observant.  
\- Potter ?  
\- J'ai une question à vous poser Professeur. J'ai… fait beaucoup de recherches sur le polynectar mais…  
Severus ricana.  
\- Une envie soudaine de changer de visage ?

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Firenze le Centaure… il m'a dit de chercher des renseignements sur le polynectar, parce que ça résoudrait une énigme de mon passé.  
Severus se rembrunit et recula d'un pas.  
\- Et bien quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous espérez Potter ?

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, en reniflant d'agacement.  
\- Je n'en sais rien ! C'est juste… J'ai besoin de savoir !  
Le visage fermé, Severus recula d'un pas.  
\- Il n'y a probablement rien à savoir ! Cessez de regarder le passé et tournez vous une bonne fois pour toutes vers l'avenir qui vous tend les bras !

Puis, l'homme partit à grands pas, ignorant l'adolescent stupéfait.


	18. Bruits de tapotement

Severus devait avouer qu'il s'attendait à tout venant de Potter, mais pas à ce point. Il s'était laissé surprendre. Comme si ses années d'espionnage n'avaient servi à rien. Le petit protégé d'Albus avait toujours été l'un des seuls à lui faire perdre son impassibilité légendaire, et visiblement les choses ne changeaient pas.

Au fil des années, il avait été en contact avec le polynectar. Il en avait brassé des litres. Il en avait parlé abondamment, même en cours. Mais jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de réaction. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé le besoin de prendre la fuite comme il venait de le faire.  
Surtout devant un Potter.

Il s'était enfoncé un peu plus dans la forêt interdite, jusqu'à s'immobiliser et à regarder autour de lui un peu perdu. Tout était silencieux et il reprit son souffle, chassant ses vieux démons par la seule force de sa volonté.

Alors qu'il se sentait mieux et qu'il mettait son accès soudain de faiblesse sur le compte des évènements des dernières semaines, un bruit de tapotement se fit entendre. Il se tendit, et sortit sa baguette, prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin.

Il relâcha ses muscles en reconnaissant le centaure.  
\- Firenze !  
Arc en main, la créature le dévisagea un long moment avec un sourire énigmatique.  
\- Bonjour Professeur Severus Rogue.  
Mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur, le potionniste marmonna une vague explication sur sa présence, invoquant la nécessité de brasser des potions en grande quantité pour l'infirmerie. Le Centaure n'eut aucune réaction, comme s'il savait que Severus ne parlait que parce qu'il se sentait acculé.

Finalement, la créature suspendit son arc sur son dos, à gestes lents, comme pour ne pas effrayer le sorcier. Puis, Firenze se redressa de toute sa taille, piétinant le sol de ses sabots.  
\- Il est heureux que vous ayez survécu, Severus Rogue.

Un peu perdu, le professeur hocha la tête sèchement et grogna ce qui pouvait passer pour un remerciement. Ou une insulte. Le Centaure leva la tête vers le ciel, plissant les yeux à cause de la luminosité, et sourit.  
\- Vraiment heureux. Tout n'a pas été révélé.  
Severus renifla, maintenant agacé.  
\- Qu'est-ce cette histoire encore ? Une nouvelle prophétie ? Je pensais votre espèce moins stupide que cette folle de Trewlanney.

Firenze ricana et se pencha vers l'homme, vaguement menaçant.  
\- Si je ne vous connaissait pas Severus Rogue, je vous aurais traîné au milieu de mes semblables pour vous faire payer vos paroles insultantes.  
Severus eut un mouvement de recul, mais il resta campé sur ses positions. Il avait survécu à Voldemort, il n'allait pas s'incliner devant une vulgaire créature de la forêt interdite aussi intelligente soit elle.  
Le Centaure se pencha un peu plus, ignorant le malaise du professeur de potions.  
\- Jusqu'où êtes vous prêt à aller, Severus Rogue, pour protéger vos secrets ? Tous vos secrets ?

Severus grogna et s'écarta vivement, mécontent.  
\- Je n'ai pas de secrets. Plus maintenant. Tout le monde sait que j'étais espion, Potter a vu tous mes souvenirs.  
\- Vraiment ? Tous vos souvenirs ?  
Le professeur se rembrunit, et pinça les lèvres.  
\- Tout ce qui était important.  
\- Je ne pense pas, Severus Rogue. Il reste un mystère à éclaircir au sujet du jeune Potter. Et vous, vous êtes la clé pour l'aider à comprendre.  
\- Je ne comprends pas.

Le Centaure s'écarta avant de ruer. Il lui jeta un regard mécontent.  
\- Je suis certain du contraire. Les constellations sont formelles, les secrets doivent être dévoilés. Que vous le vouliez ou non… C'est le destin.  
Severus resta silencieux. Puis, il tourna le dos au Centaure, prêt à repartir en direction du château. D'un coup il se sentait épuisé. Vieux et épuisé.  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelques pas, le Centaure reprit la parole, le faisant se figer brusquement.  
\- Parlez lui en détail du polynectar et de ses effets. De ce qu'on peut faire avec.  
Pâle et tremblant, Severus fit volte-face. Mais le Centaure était déjà parti, silencieusement.

Avec un cri de rage, le maître des potions frappa du plat de la main un tronc d'arbre à portée, avant de repartir à grands pas rageurs. Il décida qu'il haïssait les Centaures et leur façon de parler cryptique. Leurs secrets et leurs mystères.

Harry avait regardé Severus Rogue partir, stupéfait. Il ne pensait pas que son professeur pourrait réagir ainsi à la mention d'une potion qu'ils avaient étudié, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer à plusieurs reprises au cours de sa scolarité.  
Pour l'avoir testé, il se souvenait des effets. Pour l'avoir vu en action, il savait à quel point le polynectar pouvait être efficace. Après tout, c'était ainsi que Barty Croupton Junior avait berné Dumbledore en personne pendant de longs mois en prenant l'apparence de Fol'Oeil.  
Hermione elle-même n'avait rien trouvé d'extraordinaire malgré toutes ses recherches.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme décida que les choses n'était pas si catastrophiques que ça. Avant d'aborder le sujet du polynectar, il avait eu une conversation civilisée avec son professeur de potions, lui donnant l'impression qu'ils pourraient avoir une relation apaisée.  
Il avait pu remercier son professeur, même s'il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas suffisant. Et Severus Rogue en personne l'avait remercié de lui avoir sauvé la vie…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet dans la direction où Rogue était parti, et il soupira de nouveau. Il ferait bien de partir d'ici. Quand l'homme déciderait à revenir, il risquait de ne pas être spécialement agréable s'il le croisait à cet endroit. Il connaissait le professeur depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir que lorsqu'il était énervé, il valait mieux rester hors de son chemin.

Le jeune homme passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en bataille, et repartit à pas lents en direction de Poudlard. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche, puis de manger.  
Ensuite… et bien il verrait pour donner les explications qu'on lui réclamerait sur son absence nocturne.

Quand Severus Rogue serait… calmé, il ferait à nouveau un pas en sa direction, en espérant que son professeur ne le rejette pas. Peut être qu'il lui avouerait enfin pour quelle raison il avait besoin de lui à ce point.  
Severus Rogue était le dernier lien qu'il avait avec sa mère. Au fond de lui, il priait pour que le professeur accepte de lui parler d'elle. De lui raconter qui elle avait été, comment elle était, quand ils étaient enfants. Ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle détestait.  
Depuis toujours, il avait soif d'en savoir plus sur ses parents, et si Remus puis Sirius s'étaient fait un plaisir de parler de James en détails, il ne savait presque rien de Lily. Mais en compagnie de Rogue, il avait l'impression de toucher sa mère du doigt… D'un coup Lily Potter née Evans devenait plus proche que jamais.


	19. Nounou

Puisqu'ils avaient fait la paix, Drago observait de plus en plus Harry. Ce n'était plus une surveillance de chaque instant pour lui jouer un mauvais tour, c'était plus une façon de le connaître.  
Sans à priori, il le voyait différemment, il devait bien l'avouer.

Alors que son camarade aurait pu se reposer après tout ce qu'il avait accompli, il prenait part à la reconstruction avec enthousiasme. Il se donnait à fond, allant à certains moments jusqu'à l'épuisement. Pourtant, Potter ne se plaignait jamais : il restait silencieux et continuait encore et encore.  
Sans un mot.

Drago avait pris l'habitude de venir l'aider discrètement. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de faire comme si c'était normal. Comme s'il passait et venait en renfort.  
Il s'éloignait avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de son aide, n'attendant aucuns remerciements.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi. Habituellement, il se mettait en pleine lumière, se vantant de ses exploits. Avant, il aurait fait remarquer qu'il était indispensable. Qu'il était altruiste.  
Mais Drago estimait qu'il avait perdu ce droit.

Il avait appris de ses erreurs. Durement, bien évidemment. L'humiliation avait été dure à supporter, mais il prenait exemple sur sa mère qui restait digne malgré la disgrâce. Narcissa était la parfaite noble sang-pur, habituée à faire face à tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route. Elle s'adaptait, tête haute, sans se plaindre.

A force d'observer Potter, il avait noté que la plus jeune des Weasley le suivait comme son ombre depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Harry ne faisait pas vraiment attention à elle, visiblement. Il lui souriait, répondait à ses questions, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

A plusieurs reprises, Ginny se vanta de l'aide qu'elle apportait à Harry. Drago en grinçait presque les dents, puisque la jeune fille arrivait toujours au dernier moment et ne faisait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit de déterminant. Mais il avait la marque sur son bras et il était en sursis : il n'allait certainement pas s'attaquer à l'amie de Potter pour risquer Azkaban stupidement.  
Sa fierté pouvait bien être piétinée quelques jours, le temps que tout soit terminé. Et puis, qu'importait la relation entre la belette femelle et le Sauveur du monde magique ?

Si Drago était soudainement devenu attentif, il n'était pas le seul. Hermione, en bonne meilleure amie, observait tout ce petit monde attentivement, et réfléchissait intensément à la situation.  
Elle comprenait pourquoi Harry avait défendu les Malefoy. Elle n'aimait certainement pas Drago, mais ils avaient grandi ensemble, et elle pensait la même chose que son ami : ce n'était pas parce que le blondinet avait été un petit connard qu'il méritait la prison. Narcissa l'avait sauvé. Quand à Lucius… Elle avait un avis plus réservé mais elle se doutait que Harry et son grand cœur ne voulait pas briser une famille.

Elle se doutait que les sentiments de Ginny n'étaient pas totalement réciproques. Harry la regardait comme une petite sœur, ou une amie. Rien de plus. La jeune fille vivait dans un monde d'illusions, et elle pensait que ses rêves de petite fille deviendraient réels.  
Bien sûr, Harry finirait peut être par avoir des sentiments pour la sœur de son meilleur ami. Peut être que Ginny avait raison et qu'ils étaient destinés à finir ensemble. Le parfait petit couple, à l'image de James et Lily Potter.  
Sauf que Hermione pensait sincèrement que Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il devrait pouvoir se reposer sans être poursuivi par une admiratrice même si Ginny était moins… agressive que les autres.

La lionne avait toujours surveillé les arrières de Harry, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami. Elle jugeait que tant qu'elle pouvait l'aider, elle le ferait, parce qu'il méritait d'être heureux autant que possible.  
Cependant, son inquiétude se serait légèrement calmée si elle avait pu lire les pensées de Harry.

Harry avait toujours été vu comme un garçon naïf. C'était peut être le cas : il était trop gentil pour son propre bien. Il s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Mais il n'était pas aussi idiot et aveugle que son entourage voulait bien le croire.

Au fur et à mesure des années, il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il était plus facile de garder cet air naïf pour savoir à qui il pouvait se fier ou non.  
Et n'en déplaise à Hermione et ses regards noirs, il se rendait parfaitement compte du petit manège de Ginny. Autant qu'il voyait l'aide silencieuse de Drago Malefoy, ainsi que la surveillance constante de Severus Rogue.

S'il n'avait pas repoussé Ginny, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était la petite soeur de Ron et qu'il appréciait les Weasley. Il ne voulait pas créer un désaccord dans cette famille qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Il se contentait donc de jouer les idiots aveugles et d'éviter autant que possible la rouquine.

Après la réaction brutale de Severus, cependant, il était plus ou moins nerveux. Que Ginny le colle de plus en plus près n'arrangeait pas les choses du tout.  
Lorsqu'épuisé, il jeta un sort pour faire léviter un bloc de pierre, et que Drago l'assista soudain, il soupira de soulagement. Cependant, Ginny bouscula le blond avec une insulte méprisante pour prendre sa place. En brisant le sort de Drago, Harry perdit le contrôle et le bloc de pierre tomba au sol.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux, et Harry soupira, détestant être la cible de tous les regards.  
Quand il fit face à Ginny et Drago, la rouquine bouscula le blond, l'accusant d'avoir tenté d'agresser "son Harry". Pour autant, le serpentard serra les mâchoires mais ne répondit rien.

La voix de Harry claqua, sèche.  
\- Ça suffit.  
Le sourire triomphant de Ginny lui donna envie de vomir.  
\- Merci de ton aide Malefoy. Sans toi, j'aurais lâché bien avant.  
Ginny hoqueta, décomposée, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Harry s'était tourné vers elle, ses yeux verts brillants de colère.  
\- Quand à toi Ginny, je ne suis pas ta nounou ! Ne te sens pas obligée de me suivre partout surtout que tu n'aides pas ! Au contraire, tu te mets dans le chemin et voilà ce qui arrive !

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, la referma brutalement, et partit en courant, les yeux pleins de larmes. Hermione soupira en s'approchant.  
\- Tu as été dur.  
Harry jeta un regard en direction de Ron, qui semblait stupéfait, mais pas spécialement furieux, puis il haussa les épaules.  
\- Elle m'a poussé à bout.  
La brune gloussa et lui tapota l'épaule en lui conseillant de se reposer, sous le regard stupéfait de Drago Malefoy.


	20. Amour, mort et immortalité

"Amour, mort et immortalité : les dessous d'un Mage noir". Harry jura en lisant le titre racoleur de la Gazette, et plus encore lorsqu'il vit le journaliste qui avait signé : Rita Skeeter.  
Ignorant le plateau de petit déjeuner que Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait apporter, il déplia le journal et commença à lire, marmonnant à chaque information qu'il découvrait.

De la conception de Tom Jédusor sous amormentia, de la création d'horcruxes, jusqu'à sa mort de la main même de Harry Potter, tout était romancé dans un article destiné à faire vendre. Le terrible Voldemort devenait sous la plume acérée de Rita un Mage Noir de pacotille, presque une victime des évènements.

Elle parlait vaguement de ses victimes sans s'y attarder, préférant détailler son enfance malheureuse dans un orphelinat, son adolescence solitaire à Poudlard. Elle parlait même de la création des horcruxes, expliquant en détails que Voldemort avait voulu toucher l'immortalité du doigt.

Avec une grimace écœurée, Harry jeta le journal à l'écart, et repoussa son petit déjeuner. Les idioties de cette pseudo journaliste lui avait coupé l'appétit.  
Qu'elle dévoile ce qu'étaient des horcruxes était ce qu'il y avait de pire. C'était une invitation manifeste pour tous les mages noirs potentiels d'assurer leurs arrières en créant leurs propres horcruxes. Comme si ça n'avait pas été ardu de se débarrasser du serpent visqueux !

Il se leva et fit quelques allées et venues rageuses, maudissant le cafard qui écrivait ce genre de torchons. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le monde magique ne continue de lui accorder sa confiance, après tout ce qu'elle avait pu inventer !  
Il soupira et secoua doucement la tête, en tentant de se convaincre que ce n'était plus son problème.

Il avait tué Voldemort. Une prophétie l'avait désigné, et il s'était chargé de son propre problème. Si Skeeter donnait à d'autres tarés le désir de devenir des monstres, il s'en lavait les mains : ça ne serait plus à lui de courir après.

Le jeune homme fut distrait par l'arrivée de Hermione. Il leva la tête vers elle, prêt à râler encore une fois sur la Gazette et son article, mais la jeune fille gloussa, amusée malgré elle par l'agacement de Harry.  
\- Harry. Ne te met pas dans tous tes états pour si peu !  
Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma avant de grogner et de lui répondre.  
\- Pour si peu ? Mais Hermione ! Elle parle des horcruxes ! Pourquoi elle n'invite pas les Mangemorts restant à prendre le relais tant qu'on y est ?

La jeune fille souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle attrapa le journal, qu'elle tourna entre ses doigts puis se laissa tomber sur le lit de Harry avec un soupir.  
\- Harry. Elle parle juste des horcruxes. Elle n'explique pas comment en faire un !  
\- Il suffit de chercher dans un livre.  
\- De magie noire. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Déjà d'accéder à l'information. Il faut savoir où chercher. Ensuite… Il faut une certaine puissance pour en créer. Sans compter qu'il faut tuer quelqu'un.

Harry pinça les lèvres, pas vraiment convaincu.  
\- Comme si un Mage Noir potentiel hésiterait à tuer…  
Hermione lui donna un coup de journal, s'attirant un regard noir.  
\- Harry. Ça finira de toute façon dans les livres d'histoire.  
Le Sauveur grommela, visiblement peu convaincu par les paroles rassurantes de son amie.

Après un long moment pour se calmer, Harry avait été se doucher et s'habiller, puis il rejoignit le groupe de professeurs qui examinait un des passages secrets. Celui derrière la sorcière borgne.  
Un éboulement le bloquait, mais Minerva avait pris la décision de le faire dégager pour le sécuriser.

Minerva lui jeta un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur le problème du jour. D'un air absent, elle commença à donner les instructions du jour.  
\- Monsieur Potter ? Pourriez-vous descendre dans les cachots pour aller chercher le professeur Rogue ? Je suppose qu'il n'a pas vu l'heure, il doit être en train de refaire les stocks de potions de l'infirmerie…

Harry hésita un bref instant, puis croisa le regard d'Hermione. Son amie lui fit signe de se dépêcher d'y aller. Et le brun savait parfaitement ce que voulait dire son regard insistant : "Va le voir et parle lui".  
Il n'avait pas vraiment dit à son amie qu'il avait abordé le sujet du polynectar avec leur professeur, elle ne savait donc pas qu'il avait eu une réaction particulièrement… violente.  
Ne pouvant pas refuser sans provoquer une série de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, il hocha silencieusement la tête et partit à grands pas.

Arrivé dans les cachots, il frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement la porte et leva un sourcil surpris en le voyant avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.  
L'homme retourna immédiatement derrière son chaudron bouillonnant, visiblement décidé à terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Avant de prendre la parole, Harry regarda autour de lui, et rougit brusquement en notant la présence d'une pensine dans laquelle tourbillonnait des souvenirs. Il essaya de repousser la pensée de ce qu'il avait fait, quand il s'était montré indiscret et qu'il avait découvert comment son père et son parrain se comportaient.

Severus lui lança un regard en coin et ricana.  
\- Tenté de recommencer Potter ?  
Harry s'empourpra et secoua la tête vivement.  
\- Non Monsieur. Je suis… Désolé. Réellement.  
A une époque, l'homme se serait immédiatement mis en colère. Cette fois pourtant, il fit un vague geste de la main comme si au final cet épisode de leur histoire commune n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.  
\- Peu importe. Que vouliez vous ?

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Le professeur MacGonagall m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de vous pour dégager le passage derrière la sorcière borgne.  
Le Maître des potions renifla d'un air agacé.  
\- Comme si elle avait besoin de mon aide…

Harry resta parfaitement silencieux, observant les gestes assurés de l'homme alors qu'il terminait de sa potion et qu'il coupait le feu sous le chaudron. Puis il se redressa et étira son dos avant de fixer Harry.  
\- Bien. Avant que nous y allions, je voulais… m'excuser Potter. Pour ma réaction dans la forêt interdite. J'étais un peu… nerveux. Si vous voulez toujours en savoir plus sur le polynectar, vous devriez revenir me voir ce soir.

Surpris et ravi, Harry sourit, soulagé, et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.


	21. Cobaye

En rejoignant Hermione et Ron, Harry leur offrit un sourire lumineux, soulagé. Il se pencha vers eux, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il allait dire, et il murmura quelques explications sur sa soudaine bonne humeur.  
\- Rogue m'a donné rendez-vous pour me parler du polynectar. Ce soir.  
Hermione hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, et lança un regard à son ami qui hurlait "Je te l'avais bien dit". Ron émit un son entre la protestation et l'acquiescement. Il était ravi que son ami obtienne enfin des réponses, mais il ne cachait pas son animosité envers la chauve-souris des cachots comme il se plaisait à l'appeler encore et encore. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, tira la langue à Hermione pour son regard bien trop satisfait et haussa les épaules, pas vraiment décidé à se lancer dans un débat sur l'utilité d'aller parler à leur professeur.

Ron gloussa, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'amusement. D'un ton moqueur, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son petit commentaire en voyant que rien de plus ne serait ajouté.  
\- Et bien mon pote fait attention à ne pas terminer en cobaye de ses petites potions.

Hermione le bouscula en le fusillant du regard. D'une voix coupante, elle interrompit son petit ami.  
\- Ne sois pas stupide Ronald ! Le professeur Rogue n'irait pas blesser Harry.  
Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel et souffla, reprochant à Hermione de n'avoir aucun humour.

Harry les observa se chamailler gentiment avec un sourire amusé, pensant que ses amis ne changeraient jamais. Il était sûr qu'ils s'aimaient, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent mettre leurs différences de côté comme ils l'avaient fait.

Là où Hermione était sérieuse et parfois même rigide, appliquée et respectueuse envers tous les professeurs, Ron faisait souvent preuve de nonchalance et d'irrespect. Pour autant le rouquin n'était pas méchant. Juste immature comme le lui reprochait souvent Hermione. Ron pensait à s'amuser avant tout. Ron n'aimait pas les responsabilités, même s'il ne se défilait jamais.  
Ron était juste un adolescent normal, et malgré les épreuves, il avait gardé son âme d'enfant.

Depuis le début de leur amitié, Harry faisait en sorte de ne pas intervenir entre ces deux là. Il avait assez d'un mage noir à combattre pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de ses amis… Ron se sentirait trahi s'il ne le soutenait pas, et Hermione reporterait probablement sa colère sur lui.

Ainsi, tout au long de la journée, Harry resta près de ses amis, souriant à leurs querelles incessantes. Les deux amoureux en avaient rapidement fait un jeu, et se titillaient pour le plaisir. Donc, tout était prétexte à se chamailler. Et Harry devait avouer que c'était un retour à la normalité plus que bienvenu.  
Pour autant, le Sauveur avait le regard perdu dans le vague et un peu de tristesse dans le regard.

Harry ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était inquiet de son rendez-vous avec le Maître des potions. Pas qu'il ait peur de lui - il avait totalement confiance en l'homme désormais - mais il craignait surtout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre.  
Il avait eu assez de révélations et d'étrangetés pour toute sa vie, et il aspirait surtout à du calme. Il regrettait presque d'être aussi curieux.

Il aurait pu décider d'ignorer les paroles du Centaure mais il savait parfaitement que ses mots reviendraient le hanter encore et encore. En permanence. Il se torturerait avec ça, jusqu'à en devenir dingue.  
Avec un soupir, il essaya d'oublier ses craintes, et de se concentrer sur le moment présent. Advienne que pourra.

A l'écart, Severus avait répondu aux interrogations de Minerva sur ce qu'ils allaient faire au sujet des passages secrets, afin de les arranger plutôt que de les laisser en l'état. Il avait convenu avec ses collègues qu'ils devaient s'assurer que ces passages soient en bon état en cas de problème mais qu'ils soient inviolable pour sécuriser l'école au maximum.  
Les professeurs s'étaient rassemblés pour dégager les gravats, et alors que le maître des potions travaillait presque machinalement, Severus laissa son regard se perdre du côté de Harry Potter.

Il soupira et pinça les lèvres en se rendant compte que le gamin était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner ce qui n'allait pas. Il devait probablement s'inquiéter de la conversation qu'ils auraient le soir même.  
Avec un pincement au cœur, Severus s'avoua que Harry avait des raisons de craindre ses réactions, après avoir passé tant d'années à se montrer aussi injuste. Il regretta d'avoir puni le fils pour les péchés du père, avant même que le garçon ne fasse la moindre erreur… Pour ça aussi, il lui devrait des excuses. Un jour.

Severus lui avait promis de lui parler du polynectar. Il comptait bien aller plus loin et lui avouer ce qui le hantait depuis longtemps. Au fil des années, il avait dû faire face à beaucoup de ses erreurs passées, et il avait fait en sorte d'assumer. Cette fois cependant, il avait peur. Peur de la réaction d'un adolescent qui avait subi bien trop d'épreuves.

Cependant, il avait pris la résolution d'avouer, de lui dire ce qu'il avait toujours caché. Personne n'avait jamais percé son plus sombre secret jusqu'à ce jour.  
Il se demanda s'il avait des regrets, et préféra laisser la réponse en suspens. Il était incapable de décider s'il regrettait son plus grand crime, commis envers son amie la plus chère. Envers la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, par delà les années, par delà la mort.

Si quelqu'un remarqua que le professeur de potions était perdu dans ses pensées, personne n'en fit la moindre remarque. Il avait toujours été taciturne et secret, après tout. Ses collègues l'ignorèrent comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, connaissant son caractère acariâtre. Personne ne voulait récolter une de ses si célèbres remarques sarcastiques. Sa langue acérée lui avait assuré une relative tranquillité au fil des années : il n'y avait que Harry Potter qui n'avait jamais semblé le craindre réellement.

Harry regarda Severus Rogue quitter le couloir de bonne heure, alors qu'il allait brasser de nouvelles potions pour l'infirmerie. Apparemment Madame Pomfresh avait largement puisé dans les stocks pendant la bataille, et voulait être prête à toute éventualité. Le Maître des potions ne s'était pas plaint, préférant de toutes façons être face à un chaudron dans la solitude de ses cachots plutôt que d'être en compagnie d'autant de monde.

Avec un impatience fébrile, il attendit le moment de le rejoindre dans son bureau.


	22. Londres

Lorsque Harry entra dans le bureau de son professeur, il eut la surprise de le voir installé à son bureau, un verre d'alcool à la main, plus agité qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était comme si après des années d'impassibilité, toutes les barrières de l'homme étaient tombées brusquement, le laissant vulnérable et exposé.  
\- Professeur ? Vous allez bien ?  
Severus soupira et marmonna, maudissant le gamin qui s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'il allait faire voler en éclats sa vie. De son ton le plus coupant pour garder la maîtrise de la situation, il ordonna.  
\- Potter. Installez-vous.

Les muscles tendus par l'appréhension, Harry s'assit sur une chaise, mal à l'aise, et observa l'homme avec inquiétude. Severus but son verre d'un coup, toussant sous la brûlure de l'alcool et leva ses yeux sombres sur son élève. Harry se tortilla, regrettant presque d'avoir cédé à la curiosité et d'être venu.  
\- Je… Je sais pourquoi ce fichu Centaure vous a parlé de Polynectar. Même si j'ignore pourquoi il a tenu à révéler mes secrets les plus… honteux. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il avait à y gagner.

Harry se raidit, se penchant inconsciemment en avant, terriblement attentif. C'était un de ces moments où il pressentait qu'il allait découvrir quelque chose qui changerait sa vision du monde.  
Severus passa une main tremblante sur son front et baissa les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard trop vert de son élève.  
\- J'étais ami avec votre mère. Lily a été… la première personne à me témoigner de l'affection. Nous nous sommes connus avant… Avant de recevoir notre lettre. Nous avons été à Poudlard ensemble et… à mon grand désespoir nous avons été séparé lors de la répartition. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les maisons ennemies, Gryffondor et Serpentard. La pire configuration possible. Les premiers temps, nous étions décidés à rester proches mais… certains élèves… ne voyaient pas les choses d'un bon œil.  
\- Mon père.  
\- Oui. Les Maraudeurs menés par James Potter en personne. Je suppose que ma relation avec Lily a été… la raison pour laquelle ils m'ont humilié méthodiquement, jour après jour. Encore et encore.

Le petit brun aux yeux verts serra les poings et laissa échapper un grognement agacé.  
\- Personne n'était de votre côté ?  
Severus le dévisagea, surpris et soupira.  
\- Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Je n'ai jamais été un modèle de… sociabilité. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis en dehors de votre mère. Peu importe. Les brimades ont continué crescendo jusqu'à ce que Black ne tente de me tuer en m'envoyant dans les bras de Lupin un soir de pleine lune. Votre père… a apparemment pris conscience de ce qui risquait de se passer et il est intervenu à temps. Par sa propre faute, je me suis retrouvé enchaîné à une dette de vie avec lui…  
Le Maître des potions ferma un instant les yeux et soupira.  
\- C'est juste après que… Lily est intervenue pendant un de leurs jeux stupides.  
\- Le souvenir que j'ai… vu ? Dans votre pensine ?  
Severus leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et eut un mince sourire, dépourvu de toute animosité.  
\- Exact. Je me suis brouillé avec elle, conscient que je vivais d'illusions. Il fallait au moins ça pour l'éloigner de moi... Elle était si… lumineuse, elle ne pourrait jamais m'aimer moi. Je l'ai regardé se rapprocher de votre père de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils entament une relation.  
\- Professeur…  
L'homme leva une main, imposant le silence et reprit.  
\- Laissez moi terminer où je n'y arriverais pas. En dernière année, comme je préparais déjà ma maîtrise de potions, j'ai eu accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque. J'y ai découvert le polynectar au cours de mes recettes. Une potion de grand pouvoir assurément. A l'époque, la potion n'était pas enseignée à Poudlard, ce ne fut que plus tard qu'elle apparut au programme.

Fasciné, Harry l'écoutait. Severus déglutit et soupira.  
\- J'ai eu la pire idée de ma misérable existence je pense. J'ai… Je me suis dit que je pouvais prendre l'apparence de Potter et rompre avec Lily. Elle était… Bon sang. Votre mère avait un sacré caractère et elle n'aurait jamais pardonné à cet abruti. De la même façon qu'elle ne m'avait pas pardonné mes mots terribles. J'ai… J'ai bu la potion, j'ai profité que Potter était occupé ailleurs, en vadrouille à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis, et je suis allé voir Lily.  
Severus grimaça et baissa la tête, évitant de regarder en direction de Harry. En parlant un peu moins fort, il continua, ayant visiblement du mal à avouer ce qu'il avait caché depuis si longtemps.  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas comment les choses ont pu déraper à ce point. J'ai… Avant que… J'ai couché avec Lily. Je ne pensais même plus que j'avais les traits d'un autre, j'étais juste soulagé qu'elle… me regarde à nouveau. Et puis je suis parti quand je n'ai plus eu de potion, avant de redevenir moi. Je m'en suis voulu quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait, et j'allais lui avouer quand elle m'a annoncé ses fiançailles avec Potter. Elle était si heureuse, si… Je me suis enfui. J'ai gardé le silence, je suis parti et le lendemain, je prenais la marque.

Harry observait son professeur, bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une part de lui hurlait qu'il devrait être furieux, s'en prendre à l'homme et l'insulter pour avoir osé abuser de la confiance de sa mère. Mais une autre part de lui-même lui rappelait que sans les Maraudeurs et leurs stupidités, Severus n'aurait jamais eu à en arriver à des extrémités aussi désespérées pour se rapprocher de son amie. Il ne serait jamais devenu Mangemort non plus.

Le jeune homme se passa la main sur le visage, surpris de le trouver baigné de larmes et il ferma les yeux un instant. Il espéra que sa voix n'était pas trop brisée quand il prit la parole.  
\- Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je…  
Il soupira et prit rapidement une décision.  
\- Si quelqu'un me cherche, pourriez-vous dire que je suis parti à Londres ? Je vais aller passer la nuit Square Grimmaud.  
\- Vous êtes en droit de me demander de partir et de rester loin de vous, Monsieur Potter.  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir.

Severus se leva et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur ses appartements. Il désigna sa cheminée.  
\- Voyagez au moins en sécurité, utilisez la poudre de cheminette. Ma cheminée est raccordée au Square, pour… les réunions de l'Ordre.  
Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent, et s'engouffra dans la pièce, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Son esprit était pour l'instant focalisé sur le récit de son professeur, sur une partie de l'histoire qui était restée cachée jusqu'à maintenant.

Juste avant d'entrer dans l'âtre, le jeune homme se tourna vers Severus. Sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce, douce et dépourvue d'animosité.  
\- Professeur ? Merci de m'avoir parlé.


	23. Stratégie

Une fois à Square Grimmaud, Harry avait fermé la cheminée et interdit à Kreattur de faire entrer qui que ce soit. Il voulait être seul, et il craignait que quelqu'un ne vienne s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.  
Il se doutait que lorsque Rogue expliquerait qu'il était parti, il serait regardé suspicieusement : il était un ancien Mangemort et son animosité pour Harry était connue de tous.

Penser à son professeur fit légèrement chanceler Harry. Maintenant, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi l'homme était si aigri et pourquoi il l'avait détesté immédiatement en le voyant. Harry avait suffisamment entendu qu'il était le portrait de son père pour comprendre que ça avait dû être douloureux pour Severus Rogue que de voir le sosie de l'homme qui lui avait arraché l'amour de sa vie, jour après jour installé dans sa classe.  
Et que dire de Dumbledore, ce vieux fou manipulateur, qui avait multiplié leurs interactions sans scrupules ? Pourtant il devait savoir, il était déjà Directeur quand ses parents et Severus avaient été élèves.  
En tant que tel, il avait dû être mis au courant de ce qui se passait. Les plaisanteries cruelles des Maraudeurs, la haine entre James et Severus. L'amitié entre Lily et Severus.  
Pourtant, il n'avait eu aucune pitié envers son professeur de potions. Il avait imposé la présence du fils de son ennemi sans jamais se demander si son espion impassible pouvait en souffrir.

Finalement, en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, Harry repensa au sujet qui l'avait poussé à fuir Poudlard. Le polynectar. Severus Rogue et Lily Evans.  
Si Sirius avait été encore en vie, il aurait été furieux. Il aurait probablement essayé de tuer Severus. Il aurait hurlé à la trahison, au viol.

Harry pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Pour sa part, il n'était pas si catégorique. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son professeur.  
Il ne cautionnait pas, mais il comprenait ce que Severus avait voulu faire. Se venger des humiliations, du chagrin et de son cœur brisé.  
Les choses avaient mal tourné. Terriblement mal tourné.

Son professeur avait couché avec sa mère. L'information sonnait comme l'intrigue d'un mauvais roman sentimental. Il laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur et soupira.  
Pourquoi diable Firenze avait tenu à lui en parler ? Pourquoi déterrer ainsi un évènement du passé, qui aurait dû rester… secret ?

Épuisé par une journée de reconstruction, par le stress et par le choc de la révélation, Harry finit par s'endormir sur son fauteuil.

Sans surprise, ses rêves tournèrent autour du polynectar. La préparation de la potion, telle qu'il s'en souvenait pendant leur deuxième année dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. L'odeur nauséabonde, la complexité. Le nombre d'ingrédients.  
Le goût de la potion, ignoble.  
La douleur de la tranformation, l'étrangeté de se mouvoir dans un corps inconnu.  
Et puis, alors qu'il s'habituait à être un autre, retrouver son identité. Redevenir lui-même.

Il repensa ensuite à la fois où ils s'étaient introduits dans le Ministère sous polynectar pour récupérer le médaillon qu'Ombrage avait. L'horcruxe. Le médaillon de Serpentard.  
Les sensations avaient été les mêmes. Il ne s'était senti à l'aise que lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son propre corps.

Son rêve le mena dans la forêt interdite, lorsque Firenze lui avait parlé. Puis, la voix du Centaure était devenue celle d'Hermione alors que son amie lui récitait tout ce qu'elle savait. Sa mise en garde, au sujet des enfants.  
Dans son sommeil, Harry fronça les sourcils, comme pour se souvenir d'un élément important. A l'instant où sa mémoire se débloqua, il ouvrit les yeux, brutalement réveillé.  
\- Merde !

Le jeune homme haletait, les yeux écarquillés.  
Il venait de comprendre, ou du moins, il pensait avoir compris.

Sous l'apparence de James Potter, Severus Rogue avait couché avec Lily Evans.  
Le lendemain, Lily annonçait ses fiançailles avec James. Comment avait elle fait pour ne jamais se douter de quoi que ce soit ? Comment avait elle pu confondre les deux hommes ?  
Le couple s'était marié rapidement. Tout le monde avait dit que c'était à cause de la guerre. Tout allait plus vite : il fallait se dépêcher de croquer la vie à pleine dents alors que les membres de l'Ordre comme ses parents risquaient quotidiennement leurs vies.  
Puis leur fils était né. Très vite.

Harry jura de nouveau, avant de se lever d'un bond pour faire des allées et venues.  
Il allait devoir parler à son professeur, et il espérait que l'homme ne lui jetterait pas de sort quand il lui ferait part de ses conclusions.

Au petit matin, Harry était posté devant sa cheminée, prêt à se jeter dans l'âtre dès que l'heure serait… correcte. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et Kreattur, en voyant son agitation, s'était montré un bon elfe : il avait veillé à lui fournir suffisamment de caféine pour maintenir éveillé tout un régiment.  
N'y tenant plus, Harry lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette en hurlant "Quartiers de Severus Rogue".

Il trébucha à l'arrivée, et se rattrapa comme il put, plein de suie. En levant la tête, il se trouva nez à nez avec son professeur qui levait un sourcil surpris, apparemment étonné de le voir revenir si vite.  
\- Professeur.  
\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Que me vaut cette arrivée… particulièrement maladroite ?  
Harry eut un sourire en coin.  
\- Peut être que je venais parler de votre stratégie de drague ?  
La tentative de plaisanterie tomba à plat et Harry se maudit en voyant son professeur se crisper et se renfermer.

Le jeune homme soupira et fit un geste de la main.  
\- Désolé Monsieur. C'était stupide comme plaisanterie.  
\- Je trouve aussi.  
Harry soupira et eut un geste bref de la main.  
\- Je ne vous en veux pas.  
L'homme sarcastique eut un rictus.  
\- Quelle générosité Potter. J'en suis flatté, si le grand héros me pardonne mes péchés.

Harry serra les poings et s'obligea à ne pas s'énerver. Il se força à respirer lentement, inspirer, expirer. Sans quitter l'homme aux yeux d'onyx des yeux.  
Puis, il se permit un léger sourire.  
\- Monsieur. Savez-vous quels sont les conséquences quand un enfant est conçu sous polynectar ?

Avec un peu de joie malsaine, Harry regarda le masque impassible de son professeur se fissurer, jusqu'à ce que son visage affiche une expression de choc qui aurait pu être comique dans d'autres circonstances.  
Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Harry attendait, le regardant, un vague espoir au fond de ses prunelles vertes.


	24. Jouer avec mes nerfs

Severus dévisageait le gamin face à lui, presque en état de choc.

Toutes ces années, il s'en était voulu. Il avait repoussé ce souvenir au plus profond de son esprit parce qu'il avait trompé la confiance de Lily. Mais jamais, à aucun moment, il n'avait envisagé cette possibilité.  
Son esprit sur le moment se refusait même à le considérer.

Comment avait il pu oublier cette éventualité ?  
Il était un Maître des potions, par Salazar. Il vivait pour les potions. C'était son quotidien.  
Il avait brassé du polynectar. Des litres. Il en connaissait chaque ingrédient, chaque effet.

Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que sa nuit avec Lily ait pu avoir des conséquences.

Si quelqu'un avait suggéré que Harry Potter puisse être son fils l'année où il l'avait rencontré, il aurait hurlé à l'hérésie. Il avait tellement pris le gamin en grippe. Il l'avait tellement haï. Tellement détesté juste parce qu'il avait le visage de James.  
Il avait maudit le gosse, le rendant responsable de la mort de Lily. Parce qu'il était né, parce que la prophétie le désignait.

Au fil des années, il avait toujours refusé de voir que le gosse n'était pas James. Il lui reprochait tout ce qu'il pouvait, même après avoir découvert qu'il était maltraité.  
Le gamin n'avait aucun des défauts qu'il lui avait attribué. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas si stupide, et que même s'il se jetait toujours tête la première face au danger, il ne le faisait pas pour la gloire…  
Il n'était pas arrogant comme l'avait été son père.

Avec le retour de Voldemort, Severus n'avait pas pu changer de comportement envers l'agaçant Gryffondor. Il avait continué à le malmener, même s'il y mettait bien moins de volonté qu'au début. C'était devenu une habitude, jusqu'à l'épisode de la pensine.  
Quand il avait surpris le gamin plongé dans ses souvenirs les plus cuisants, il s'était senti trahi. La fureur l'avait envahi, et il avait cessé de chercher des qualités au Gryffondor.

Il s'était attendu à voir ses petits secrets étalés sur la place publique, et il avait attendu les premiers ricanements, les premiers chuchotements à son passage.  
Mais Potter n'avait pas bronché. Il s'était excusé, et quand il le croisait, il avait cet air désolé au fond de ses yeux. Il avait gardé le secret sur ce qu'il avait vu. Ses deux âmes damnées n'avaient pas changé leur façon de le regarder avec colère à chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait au Sauveur, alors il avait compris que même eux n'avaient pas été mis dans la confidence.

Et puis la bataille. La fin de tout. Il s'attendait à mourir. Il espérait juste avoir le temps de transmettre au gamin ce dont il aurait besoin pour s'en sortir.  
Nagini l'avait attaqué. Il n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre, il savait que c'était vain. Il avait senti le venin s'infiltrer dans ses veines, mais il avait lutté jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard vert qu'il connaissait si bien. Il lui avait donné ses souvenirs, en offrande. Cependant, il avait été perdu en voyant le jeune homme pleurer pour lui.

L'infernal gamin l'avait sauvé. Il avait supplié pour lui, et le piaf de Dumbledore était venu pleurer sur son corps brisé. Le sursis avait été de courte durée, mais Harry l'avait sauvé de nouveau avec sa magie.

Harry était resté tranquille, se prêtant à l'examen attentif de son professeur. Cependant au bout d'un certain temps, son caractère impulsif reprit le dessus.  
\- Professeur ? Si vous pouviez arrêter de jouer avec mes nerfs et dire quelque chose, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

Severus eut un mince sourire, amusé malgré lui.  
\- Toujours aussi impatient, Potter. Qu'espérez vous entendre ?  
\- Juste votre avis sur la question.  
Le Maître des potions soupira, et se frotta les yeux.  
\- Je pourrais vous dire qu'il existe une infime possibilité pour qu'effectivement ma… nuit sous polynectar avec votre mère ait pu mener à… à votre conception. Cependant êtes vous vraiment prêt à chercher plus de détails Potter ? Vous avez conscience de ce que…

Harry eut un bref sourire en dévisageant l'homme.  
\- Est-ce que vous me demandez si ça me poserait problème que vous soyez mon père ?  
Severus eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de hausser les épaules.  
\- Et bien, oui c'est ce que je vous demande. Ça et de ce que ça pourrait impliquer. Une fois la vérité révélée, il ne sera plus possible de revenir en arrière. Ça changera votre vie. Ma vie.

Le Sauveur n'eut pas l'air effrayé. Il affichait un visage sérieux, bien que ses yeux semblaient pétiller, comme s'il était excité par la situation. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Severus lui en fut reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas un moment où il était bon de se précipiter et de parler sans réfléchir après tout.  
Après un moment qui parut interminable, Harry afficha un léger sourire insolent.  
\- Si réellement vous êtes mon père, je ne regretterai pas votre identité. Mes seuls regrets seraient pour le temps perdu. J'aurais pu… grandir avec vous.  
\- C'est bien la preuve que la guerre vous a touché bien plus durement que Poppy ne le pense. Aucun gamin sain d'esprit n'espérerait grandir avec un homme comme moi.  
\- Vous pourriez être surpris, professeur.

Severus grogna mais choisit de ne pas approfondir. Harry reprit la parole après un temps de silence, et cette fois, il semblait avoir perdu toute sa belle assurance.  
\- Y-a-t-il un moyen d'en être certain ? Je sais qu'il existe des tests chez les moldus mais dans le monde magique ?

Un instant, le maître des potions songea à mentir. A dire qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir. Que le secret resterait entier.  
Puis, il décida qu'il était temps d'assumer ses actes passés. Si réellement, Harry était son fils - le fils de Lily également - il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos. S'il le faisait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se regarder de nouveau dans un miroir. Il trahirait Lily une fois de plus, et cette fois de la pire des façons.  
Il soupira lourdement et se frotta les yeux, soudain épuisé.  
\- Il existe une potion, bien entendu.  
Harry gloussa.  
\- Bien entendu.  
Cependant, Severus ignora son intervention et continua.  
\- Une fois prête, il suffit de mettre le sang des deux personnes à tester pour vérifier la parenté, et selon la couleur que prend la potion… on peut déterminer s'il y a un lien familial ou non.


	25. Pizza froide

Après avoir convenu d'un commun accord que Severus allait brasser la potion pour déterminer s'ils étaient liés ou non, Harry avait décidé de retourner Square Grimmaud pour s'y reposer. Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire face à tout le monde, amis et professeurs.  
Avec un léger sourire d'excuses, il annonça à Severus qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir et pour digérer tout ça.

L'homme avait acquiescé. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à l'adolescent d'être sous le choc, et lui-même se sentait un peu étourdi. Il ignorait s'il devait espérer que le gamin soit son fils ou au contraire, s'il devait rejeter de toute son âme l'éventualité même qu'ils soient apparentés.  
Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'un sarcasme vaguement amusé.  
\- Vous risquez de me retrouver à Azkaban, puisque plus personne ne vous a vu après votre visite dans mes cachots…  
Harry le dévisagea un long moment, puis un léger sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.  
\- Et bien, je viendrais vous y chercher.

Le jeune homme salua son professeur et disparut dans sa cheminée, sous le regard pensif de l'homme austère.  
Finalement, Severus soupira et secoua la tête, avant de se diriger vers son laboratoire. Il avait une potion à brasser, et il comptait bien obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

Harry aurait dû se douter que sa tranquillité ne durerait pas. Lorsque la cheminée du Square s'illumina et que Hermione et Ron en sortirent, il soupira, et reposa la part de pizza froide qu'il était en train de manger.  
Hermione se jeta sur lui, et l'enlaça fermement.  
\- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi !  
Le jeune homme grimaça, avant de hausser les épaules.  
\- Je vais bien. Le professeur Rogue n'a pas transmis mon message ?

Un peu en arrière, Ron gloussa.  
\- Hey mon pote, on parle de Rogue ! Il aurait pu dire ça et t'avoir découpé en morceau pour une potion ! T'oublies de qui on parle, là !  
Harry grimaça et grogna vaguement. Il délaissa sa part de pizza, et s'essuya les mains sans répondre à la plaisanterie.

Hermione, observatrice, fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait suffisamment son ami pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Qu'il était troublé.  
\- Harry ? Un problème avec le professeur Rogue ? Il t'a dit quelque chose au sujet du… polynectar ?  
Le Sauveur se raidit et passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Il s'obligea à se détendre avant de lever les yeux vers ses amis, et de leur sourire, d'un air le plus innocent possible.  
Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione renifla brusquement en secouant la tête.  
\- C'est si grave que ça ?

Vaincu, Harry grogna.  
\- Je ne peux pas en parler. Pas tout de suite.  
\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?  
Harry hésita un bref instant, mais Ron prit la parole.  
\- Mon pote. Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance hein ? On est là pour te soutenir. Quoi que tu aies appris… on sera là.

Hermione lança un regard fier à son petit ami, visiblement étonné que ce soit lui qui ait trouvé les mots pour rassurer Harry. Ron lui tira la langue en retour, déclenchant un rire de Harry. Finalement, Harry déclara forfait.  
Il soupira.  
\- D'accord. Mais… C'est assez incroyable je vous préviens.  
\- Quelle surprise…  
Le ton blasé de Ron fit ricaner Harry. Il songea brusquement que Ron allait vite déchanter quand il apprendrait les raisons pour lesquelles il avait plus ou moins fui Poudlard.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois, et d'un coup de baguette assuré, Hermione fit venir à eux un service à thé. Une fois chacun en possession d'une tasse brûlante, Harry soupira et commença son récit, d'un ton peu assuré.  
\- D'abord, je suis venu ici pour réfléchir. J'avais besoin de me mettre un peu à l'écart pour… penser à tout ça.  
Hermione plissa les yeux et Harry détourna le regard.  
\- Il se trouve que… le professeur Rogue était très proche de ma mère quand ils étaient enfants, et ils se sont éloignés à cause de… à cause des Maraudeurs.  
Harry soupira et essaya de trouver une façon de formuler les choses qui ne puisse pas nuire à son professeur. Il ne voulait pas le faire passer pour un criminel auprès de ses amis.  
\- Écoutez… Ce que je vais vous dire, ça doit rester entre nous. Ok ?  
Hermione fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Ron approuva à son tour.  
\- Et avant toute chose… Je comprends ce qu'il a fait.  
Comme ses amis restaient silencieux, Harry finit par s'expliquer.  
\- Il a utilisé du polynectar pour aller voir ma mère, mais… les choses ont dérapé.

Si Ron ne sembla pas comprendre, Hermione écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. D'un coup, Ron blêmit.  
\- Oh merde ! Tu veux dire… la chauve-souris des cachots et ta mère ?  
Hermione lui frappa l'arrière du crâne en marmonnant qu'il n'avait aucune empathie, puis elle enlaça Harry, en lui frottant gentiment le dos.  
\- Vois le bon côté Harry. Si vraiment tes soupçons se trouvent confirmés, alors tu n'es plus orphelin. Tu auras tout le temps que tu veux pour apprendre à le connaître. Tu auras la famille dont tu rêves. Et que tu mérites.

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa tasse et haussa tristement les épaules.  
\- Probablement.  
\- Quel est vraiment le problème, Harry ?  
\- Il m'a toujours… Détesté. Depuis le premier jour. Il voit mon père… Il voit James Potter plutôt quand il me regarde. Comment pourrait-il accepter de… se rapprocher de moi ? Il va juste me rejeter parce que je ressemble à celui qui… Qui lui a volé la femme qu'il aimait. Toutes ces années, il est resté fidèle au souvenir de ma mère, tu te rends compte ?

Ron émit un gargouillis étranglé, mais il resta silencieux, sûrement à cause du regard d'avertissement d'Hermione. Harry pour sa part regardait dans le vide, semblant réellement inquiet à l'idée d'être repoussé par l'homme qui s'était montré d'une injustice spectaculaire tout au long de sa scolarité.  
Après un soupir, Hermione le serra contre elle.  
\- Harry. Le professeur Rogue n'a plus de famille non plus. Il ne va pas te rejeter comme ça si tu es…  
\- Si je suis son fils ? Je ressemble à son pire ennemi !  
\- Harry. Tout se passera bien, tu verras. Garde confiance.


	26. Compte à rebours

Une fois ses amis ayant promis de ne rien révéler de ce qui se passait entre Harry et le professeur Rogue, ils étaient repartis, lui faisant promettre de ne pas rester seul trop longtemps. Harry les avait rassuré autant que possible, jurant qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir au cirque qu'était devenu sa vie.

Cependant, il n'était pas resté seul très longtemps. La tasse de thé servie par Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de totalement refroidir que sa cheminée s'illuminait de nouveau de vert et qu'un homme en noir en sortait d'un pas tranquille.  
Severus Rogue.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, l'homme semblait hésitant. Loin d'entrer en terrain conquis, il attendit que Harry ne l'invite à s'installer pour se rapprocher de l'adolescent.  
\- Monsieur Potter…  
\- Je pense que vu les circonstances, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, Monsieur.  
Severus étira ses lèvres en un sourire gêné et hocha la tête. Après un temps de silence, il reprit.  
\- Je sais qu'il y a un laboratoire de potions, ici, datant de la guerre.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et hocha la tête doucement.  
\- Oui. Je suppose. J'avoue que j'ignore les aménagements décidés par l'Ordre. Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?  
Severus dévisagea le jeune homme et hocha sèchement la tête.  
\- Je pensais brasser la potion dont nous avons besoin ici même. Les choses seraient… plus discrètes qu'à Poudlard. Minerva semble soudain pleine d'une curiosité sans fin à mon encontre. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez plus de… discrétion.

Malgré lui, Harry laissa échapper un gloussement avant de donner son accord à son professeur.  
\- Bien entendu. Vous pouvez faire comme chez vous.  
Severus ne commenta pas, mais dévisagea le jeune homme d'un air pensif. Puis après un dernier signe de tête, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la maison des Black pour rejoindre le laboratoire de potions.  
Un peu désœuvré, dans l'attente de réponses - alors même qu'il ne savait pas quel réponse attendre justement - Harry se mit aux fourneaux, décidé à cuisiner pour le repas. Il avait longtemps été forcé de le faire chez les Dursley et il n'avait pas perdu l'habitude, pensant que savoir cuisiner était probablement la seule capacité positive qu'il garderait de son enfance misérable.

*

En arrivant Square Grimmaud, Severus repoussa fermement tous les souvenirs de la guerre et des interminables réunions de l'Ordre. Il avait eu l'habitude d'entrer dans cette maison en terrain conquis, par la force de l'habitude.  
Cependant, cette fois, il était anormalement hésitant. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait être accueilli.

Il savait parfaitement que s'il venait d'apprendre qu'un homme avait abusé de la confiance de sa mère et que ce dernier pourrait être son père, il ne serait pas vraiment agréable avec son géniteur potentiel. Probablement même qu'il lui ferait payer chèrement l'affront. D'autant plus s'ils avaient des relations tendues.  
Mais Potter - Harry - semblait fait d'un autre bois puisqu'il fut accueilli à bras ouverts.

Si l'adolescent semblait un peu perdu - voire pas mal secoué - il semblait décidé à obtenir des réponses, et il n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir à l'homme qui l'avait traité injustement toutes ces années.

Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience que Harry Potter pouvait être son fils, Severus avait eu le temps de sérieusement réfléchir. La guerre avait changé bien des choses. Il avait cessé de voir le gosse comme la réincarnation de James, et il avait pu se rendre compte que Harry n'était pas si… infréquentable qu'il avait bien voulu le hurler à tout va depuis près de sept années.  
Ainsi, en regardant le garçon aux yeux verts, il ne se sentait pas si mal à l'aise que ça à l'idée qu'il puisse être son fils.

Avec un sursaut de surprise, Severus s'était même rendu compte que Harry et lui-même avaient plus de chose en commun que le Sauveur n'en aurait jamais avec James Potter.  
Harry avait vécu une enfance misérable, faite d'abus et de tristesse. Harry avait considéré Poudlard comme son premier foyer. Harry avait été tourmenté toute sa scolarité par un groupe de Serpentard menés par Drago Malefoy - l'idiot devait d'ailleurs s'en mordre les doigts.  
Harry était devenu le protégé de Dumbledore et il avait été manipulé, de la même façon que lui - Severus - l'avait été.

Ils avaient tous les deux risqué leurs vies bien plus que le commun des mortels, tout ça pour mettre fin à la guerre.  
Et alors que le compte à rebours pour connaître la vérité s'approchait de son terme, Severus décida que ce ne serait pas mauvais de se découvrir un fils adolescent. Il n'avait jamais pensé à procréer - sans Lily, ça n'avait plus de sens, en premier lieu. Avec les années, il était devenu aigri et il supportait difficilement les jeunes enfants.  
Harry était un adulte - presque un adulte. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être materné - bien que Severus soit décidé de continuer de le protéger encore et encore comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Alors qu'il versait les derniers ingrédients dans le chaudron bouillonnant doucement, Severus se rendit compte avec un léger choc qu'il espérait presque que la potion lui apprenne que Harry Potter soit son fils biologique. Le fils de Lily. Leur enfant, issu de leur seule nuit d'amour.

*

Le repas prêt, Harry se mordilla la lèvre, se demandant s'il devait aller déranger son professeur. L'homme qui pouvait être son père.  
C'était étrange. Surréaliste.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme décida de partir à la recherche du laboratoire de potions, pour voir comment les choses avançaient. Plus le temps passait, plus un nœud lui serrait l'estomac, inquiet de ce qui allait se passer.

Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps d'atteindre la pièce où Severus Rogue travaillait. L'homme avait terminé et ils se rencontrèrent dans le couloir.  
\- La potion est terminée.  
Harry hocha la tête et baissa la tête.  
\- Vous souhaitez manger avant Monsieur? J'ai fait le repas, et…  
Voyant à quel point l'adolescent était mal à l'aise, le maître des potions soupira.  
\- Avec plaisir. Je vous suis.

Le repas se passa dans un silence tendu. Et le fait que Severus se montre parfaitement poli et agréable déstabilisait encore plus Harry. Ce n'était pas l'homme dont il avait l'habitude, et il ne savait pas s'il préférait ce nouveau Severus ou l'ancien, celui dont il avait l'habitude.  
Harry manqua de briser la vaisselle qu'il tenait lorsqu'il fut complimenté par le repas et Severus souffla lentement avant de froncer les sourcils.  
\- Monsieur… Harry. Êtes vous certain de vouloir utiliser cette potion ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour… oublier toute cette affaire.  
Un peu pâle, Harry redressa la tête et hocha fermement la tête, ses yeux émeraude plantés dans les yeux noir de son professeur.


	27. Effectif

Après le repas, Severus avait entraîné Harry à sa suite, et maintenant qu'ils étaient devant le chaudron, il y avait une tension soudaine. Harry soupira et prit la parole, essayant d'oublier sa nervosité.  
\- Comment ça va se passer ?  
Severus eut un demi sourire. Il remplit un récipient de potion et le posa sur la paillasse devant eux.  
\- Nous allons chacun mettre une goutte de sang. Si le mélange devient bleu foncé, vous êtes… mon fils. En fait, la teinte de bleu donne le degré de parenté : plus c'est foncé, plus nous sommes proches.

Attentif, Harry hocha la tête en regardant la potion qui était pour l'heure translucide. Severus ajouta.  
\- Il faut quelques minutes pour que le révélateur prenne sa couleur définitive. Donc, il s'agit de ne pas porter de conclusions hâtives.  
\- La potion est-elle infaillible ?  
\- Si elle est correctement brassée, oui.  
Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, avec un léger sourire. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle était parfaitement réalisée, compte tenu de l'identité de celui qui l'avait faite…  
Severus soupira et posa un petit couteau d'argent devant eux. Puis, il hésita brièvement.  
\- Lorsque… le résultat sera effectif, nous aurons plusieurs possibilités, si effectivement vous êtes… si nous sommes liés. Vous… Tu pourras prendre mon nom ou garder le tien, à ta convenance. Cependant, sache que même si tu deviens un Rogue, ton héritage Potter restera intact puisque James n'a pas eu de descendance.

L'adolescent prit le petit couteau d'un air décidé et s'entailla la paume. Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'homme à ses côtés, il laissa tomber une goutte de sang dans le récipient.  
Severus fit de même, sans attendre.  
Le liquide se troubla et Harry détourna immédiatement le regard, un peu inquiet du résultat.

L'attente leur parut interminable. Ils restèrent silencieux, sans se regarder.  
Finalement, en reposant les yeux sur le récipient, Harry laissa échapper un hoquet surpris.

Le jeune homme pensa immédiatement qu'il ne devrait pas être si surpris. Ça semblait logique après tout.  
Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à cette couleur si riche, si profonde.

La potion était bleu foncé. Bleu nuit. D'un bleu nuit vibrant. Indiquant sans le moindre doute que Severus Rogue était le père de Harry.

\- Vous… Vous êtes mon père.  
\- Visiblement.  
Le ton de l'homme était aussi froid qu'à son habitude cependant il laissa paraître une fêlure inhabituelle. Un peu perdu, Harry insista.  
\- On fait quoi maintenant ?  
\- Rien.

En voyant l'éclair de douleur dans le regard vert, Severus jura entre ses dents et précisa sa pensée.  
\- Je propose que nous gardions ce petit secret entre nous, au moins le temps de… faire réellement connaissance.  
Harry sembla surpris, mais il resta silencieux. Severus continua.  
\- Faire connaissance de façon moins formelle.  
\- Ça me semble une bonne idée, Monsieur.

Severus laissa échapper un petit ricanement moqueur.  
\- Pour commencer, vous… Tu pourrais m'appeler Severus et cesser de me vouvoyer.  
L'adolescent se pétrifia un instant, puis hocha prudemment la tête.  
\- Ça va être étrange.  
\- Toute cette situation est étrange. Mais au moins… nous ne risquons pas notre vie.

Ils sortirent de la pièce transformée en laboratoire pour se rendre dans le salon. Avec un petit soupir crispé, Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil observant son… père s'installer.  
Le jeune homme détailla attentivement l'homme.  
Il avait toujours connu son professeur maître de lui-même, et imperméable à toute émotion. Il le découvrait un peu hésitant, et inquiet.

C'est probablement de le voir ainsi, aussi perdu que lui qui permit à Harry de se sentir moins stressé. Il avait un père. Un père vivant. En bonne santé.  
Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma brusquement, avant de se lancer.  
\- Comment elle était ? Maman ?

Severus s'attendait à beaucoup de réactions de la part du Gryffondor, allant du rejet pur et simple à une acceptation passive de leur lien. Cependant, que la première question qui lui soit posée soit au sujet de Lily le déstabilisa complètement.  
\- Lily… Elle était magnifique. Et c'était la gentillesse incarnée. Quand elle a su… Que je n'étais pas heureux chez moi, elle m'a soutenu comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant elle.  
Harry resta silencieux, observant fasciné les émotions passer sur le visage du maître des potions. Après un instant plongé dans ses pensées, Severus reprit, à voix basse.  
\- Avant de la rencontrer, j'étais certain que personne ne pourrait jamais m'aimer. Et puis… Elle m'a convaincu du contraire.

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Pourquoi vous… tu pensais que personne ne pourrait… v…t'aimer ?  
Severus eut un léger rictus.  
\- Parce que je suis moi. Le garçon toujours en noir, pauvre, solitaire. Je ne laissais personne s'approcher, par peur qu'ils ne découvrent mon secret.  
\- Ton secret ?  
\- Harry. J'étais un enfant battu. Et j'en avais honte.  
\- Mais…  
\- Lily l'a vu tout de suite. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Elle a été… tellement furieuse !

Harry eut un demi-sourire. Severus reprit.  
\- Elle était aussi têtue que… toi. Plus je la repoussais… plus elle s'accrochait à moi. Elle venait chaque jour me voir dans ce parc malgré ma mauvaise humeur et mes réactions… désagréable. Elle faisait comme si tout ça lui glissait dessus.

L'adolescent gloussa de plaisir. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait entendu à quel point il ressemblait physiquement à James Potter. On lui avait parlé de l'homme abondamment, mais jamais de Lily. La seule chose qu'il savait au sujet de sa mère était qu'il avait ses yeux.  
Désormais, il savait que Lily avait été têtue. Comme lui pouvait l'être. Il ne savait pas si c'était un compliment de la part de son… père, mais il adorait le savoir.

Severus eut un sourire en coin en regardant Harry, les yeux brillants. Les dernières illusions qu'il avait sur le garçon s'effondrèrent, et il prit conscience qu'à part son physique, il n'avait absolument rien en commun avec James Potter. Il n'avait jamais été prétentieux, ne s'était jamais pavané dans les couloirs de l'école. Il n'avait jamais cherché à attirer sciemment l'attention, et s'il jouait les héros ce n'était pas pour briller. C'était réellement parce qu'il pensait faire ce qui était juste.  
Harry Potter n'avait jamais été tel qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il avait tellement craint souffrir en voyant que Lily avait eu un enfant avec un autre que lui, qu'il avait projeté ses peurs sur le gamin et il l'avait mal traité par erreur.  
Malheureusement pour lui, tous les regrets du monde ne pourraient rien changer à ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui restait à espérer que tout n'était pas perdu pour apprendre à connaître son fils.


	28. Carambole

Harry avait rapidement compris les inquiétudes de son professeur. De son père plutôt.

Il avait noté la vague inquiétude au fond du regard onyx. Il n'allait pas aborder le sujet de front, parce qu'il connaissait le Serpentard et il savait qu'il serait vexé d'avoir laissé entrevoir une de ses faiblesses.  
Aussi, il l'avait fixé d'un regard qu'il espérait totalement innocent, et lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient oublier leurs querelles passées pour faire connaissance sur de bonnes bases.

Soulagé, Severus avait accepté avec empressement. Et ils avaient passé la soirée à se raconter, doucement. Pas à pas.  
Finalement, Severus était resté dormir au Square, sur l'invitation de Harry. Il serait toujours temps de retourner à Poudlard, de revenir à la réalité.  
Ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner ensemble, en silence. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre du matin, et qu'ils appréciaient les mêmes variétés de thé. C'était déjà un début...

Rapidement, il fut temps de rentrer à Poudlard, et ils échangèrent un sourire crispé. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de dévoiler ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre pour l'instant, préférant prendre le temps de se connaître tranquillement avant. A leur rythme.

Si l'arrivée de Severus dans la Grande Salle n'entraîna aucune réaction notable, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Harry. Dès qu'il se montra, beaucoup se précipitèrent sur lui pour lui parler. Professeurs, sorciers venus aider à reconstruire, certains élèves.  
Le Maître des potions put alors se rendre compte que le jeune homme se raidissait et qu'il avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise. S'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par sa rancœur, il se serait rendu compte plus tôt que l'adolescent n'aimait pas sa célébrité forcée.

Il grogna sourdement, agacé de voir que personne ne pensait à laisser Harry tranquille, prêt à intervenir. Il récolta un regard noir de Minerva à ses côtés, qui lui murmura sèchement de cesser de s'en prendre au jeune homme. Severus ouvrit la bouche prêt à répliquer mais la referma aussitôt en comprenant que la Directrice imaginait que sa colère était dirigée sur son ancien élève et non pas sur tout ceux qui l'étouffaient…

Peu avant le repas de midi, Severus, lassé des regards noirs de Minerva, annonça à voix haute qu'il avait besoin d'aller acheter des ingrédients de potion sur le chemin de Traverse. Les stocks de l'infirmerie n'étaient toujours pas complets, et il se retrouvait à cours de plusieurs éléments indispensables.

Il sursauta presque lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien s'invita avec enthousiasme.  
\- Puis-je vous accompagner, Severus ?  
Harry avait reprit le vouvoiement face aux personnes présentes autour d'eux, mais avait employé son prénom. Il avait un léger sourire malicieux et ses yeux brillaient légèrement.  
Amusé malgré lui, Severus eut un rictus moqueur.  
\- Bien entendu, Harry. Qui suis-je pour refuser votre compagnie ?  
Sans plus se préoccuper des autres autour d'eux, ils s'éloignèrent côte à côte.

Une fois sortis du château, Harry gloussa.  
\- Il semblerait que nous avons choqué beaucoup de monde…  
Severus renifla, et lança un clin d'œil au jeune homme.  
\- Peut être parce que Minerva a passé la matinée à me reprocher d'être… injuste et mesquin envers toi. Avant de me rappeler en boucle que je te dois la vie et la liberté.  
\- Mais…  
Severus expliqua rapidement les raisons de la colère de l'animagus chat.  
\- Il est possible que j'ai légèrement grogné et pesté contre tous ceux qui sont venus te coller alors que tu avais l'air de vivre un supplice, et elle a pensé que… Et bien que je me moquais de ta "soif de célébrité".  
\- oh. Tu t'en es rendu compte ?

Severus lui jeta un bref regard.  
\- Harry. Je suis un ancien espion. Je devais être capable de… déterminer les sentiments de ceux qui m'entouraient pour espérer survivre. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as jamais été capable de parfaitement cacher tes émotions, jeune homme.  
Harry secoua la tête.  
\- C'est juste que ça me gêne toute cette… Dévotion. Je veux dire… je n'étais pas seul pendant cette guerre, et…  
\- Le monde magique te dois beaucoup pourtant.  
\- Comme à toi ! Sans les informations que tu as ramenées, sans les risques que tu as pris…  
Severus haussa les épaules, comme pour minimiser son rôle. Harry soupira, et secoua la tête, décidé à changer de sujet. Peut être que la guerre était un sujet encore trop sensible.

\- Tu as besoin de quoi comme ingrédients ?  
\- De caramboles.  
\- Caramboles ? Comme le fruit que les moldus utilisent pour décorer les gâteaux ?  
Severus acquiesça.  
\- Effectivement. Simplement, ce que personne ne sait habituellement, c'est que ce fruit contient une toxine très utile pour certaines potions. A haute dose c'est un poison.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'on mange un fruit empoisonné ?  
\- Pas tout à fait. Ce n'est dangereux que si on en mange de trop.(*)

Avant que Harry ne puisse continuer à poser des questions, Severus l'avait pris par le bras pour transplaner sur le chemin de Traverse.  
Pour le plus grand soulagement de Harry, les lieux étaient presque déserts. Il relâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenu et emboîta le pas à l'homme en noir qui avançait à grands pas en direction de l'apothicaire.  
Ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique ensemble, et Harry resta en retrait pour observer Severus marchander avec le vendeur, et exiger la meilleure qualité pour chaque ingrédient qu'il achetait.  
Il était visible qu'il s'y connaissait, et qu'il était doué dans son domaine. C'était un fait que Harry savait, puisque ça n'avait jamais été un secret que l'homme avait été le plus jeune Maître des potions à être diplômé. Cependant, l'effet était différent alors qu'il voyait de lui même à quel point Severus Rogue était à l'aise pour tout ce qui touchait au domaine des potions.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Harry ressentit une bouffée de fierté pour celui qu'il devait s'habituer à nommer père. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir hérité de son talent inné pour les potions. Ou pour l'occlumentie.  
Il s'approcha du comptoir, attirant l'attention du vendeur. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent face au très célèbre Sauveur. Cependant, Harry n'y prit pas garde.  
\- Severus ? Tu as tout ce dont tu avais besoin ?  
Le Maître des potions grogna un vague assentiment. Le vendeur mettait une évidente mauvaise volonté à le servir, et il n'avait pas l'intention de passer des heures à marchander. Cependant, d'un coup, tout sembla changer.  
De franchement désagréable, le vendeur devint soudain souriant et arrangeant, presque obséquieux. Un coup d'œil en direction de son fils nouvellement découvert, et Severus soupira. Visiblement, la présence de Harry et leur évidente complicité venait de le faire entrer dans le club très fermé des clients privilégiés.  
Sans un mot de plus, Severus régla et prit le sachet contenant ses achats, entraînant l'adolescent à sa suite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) - Fait réel. La carambole contient une néphrotoxine, la caramboxine, qui à haute dose attaque les reins. Il est conseillé de ne pas consommer plus de deux fruits pas semaines et de ne pas l'ingérer à jeun...


	29. Détection

Il y avait près d'une semaine que la potion de détection de lien familial leur avait révélé qu'ils étaient père et fils, et Harry se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Severus.  
Il n'arrivait pas encore à l'appeler "papa" ou "père" - à dire vrai, ils n'avaient même pas évoqué cette possibilité - mais il pouvait le tutoyer et utiliser son prénom sans hésiter, et sans se sentir mal à l'aise.

Leur rapprochement avait surpris tout le monde, mais Severus était resté impassible comme à son habitude. Quand à Harry, il avait pu compter sur le soutien de Ron et d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'expliquer pour que ses deux amis ne fassent front commun pour empêcher quiconque de venir l'ennuyer.  
Avec un clin d'œil, Ron l'avait rassuré et lui avait murmuré que lorsqu'il serait prêt, lui et Hermione seraient là pour l'écouter.

C'était Harry qui avait accepté la situation le plus facilement. Il avait été tellement habitué à être seul - pas de famille, pas de repères - que l'arrivée d'un père alors qu'il était presque adulte restait quand même une bonne nouvelle à ses yeux. Il avait un repère fixe désormais, qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Un homme de confiance.  
Son professeur de potions avait peut être été injuste et cruel au cours de leurs cours ensemble, mais avec le temps, il avait appris à respecter l'homme. Cet homme qui avait sacrifié une grande partie de sa vie pour être un espion, qui avait pris tous les risques pour le protéger. Qui l'avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises également.  
Severus Rogue était peut être un piètre professeur mais il était un combattant hors pair, et un maître des potions exceptionnel.

Les années avaient marqué l'homme. Il était aigri et amer, et il semblait constamment voir le pire de chaque situation. Il préférait l'attaque à la défense, et savait parfaitement se faire détester par ceux qui essayaient de percer ses défenses.  
Face à lui, Harry semblait être son inverse. Lumineux et optimiste. Le jeune homme, malgré son enfance misérable et les batailles qu'il avait eu à mener année après année, restait naïf en apparence et ne voyait que le meilleur de chaque personne.

De l'avis de quiconque d'extérieur, ces deux là ne pourraient jamais s'entendre : ils étaient trop opposés. Trop différents.  
Et pourtant… pourtant, ils étaient devenus proches. Severus parlait de Lily, de leur enfance et de leur amitié. Il lui racontait comment était sa mère, et il découvrait une femme réelle et non pas l'icône parfaite dont il avait eu la description jusqu'à présent. Une femme qui pouvait se mettre en colère, qui faisait des erreurs, qui avait des regrets. Une femme avec ses défauts - défauts que semblait avoir aimé le maître des potions, tout autant que ses qualités.

En échange, Severus demandait à Harry de lui parler de son enfance. Il le forçait à parler de sa vie misérable chez les moldus, comme pour percer l'abcès et pour lui permettre de vivre avec. Parfois, en réaction, Severus se mettait en colère et jurait qu'il allait tuer les Dursley. Et ces éclats - même s'ils ne duraient pas longtemps - permettaient à Harry de se sentir aimé. Pour lui même, Harry, et pas comme le Sauveur ou le Survivant.

Un peu poussé par Harry, Severus avait accepté qu'ils dévoilent leur lien à leurs proches. Les Weasley et Hermione, les Malefoy - Lucius restait l'ami de Severus et Drago son filleul - Minerva MacGonagall.  
Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre : ils étaient au courant de la possibilité que Severus soit son père depuis leur visite à Square Grimmaud. Un tel rassemblement ne pouvait qu'être l'annonce officiel de leur lien.

En bon Gryffondor, Harry prit les devants. Une fois tout le monde installé - et assis - il afficha un large sourire.  
\- Severus est mon père.  
Du côté des Malefoy, les réactions furent maîtrisées : un haussement de sourcils de Lucius et un léger ricanement pas vraiment surpris de Drago qui avait noté le rapprochement de son parrain et de son rival d'école. Narcissa resta maîtresse d'elle même, comme en toute situation.  
Minerva McGonagall laissa échapper un couinement étranglé avant de rester bouche bée.  
Les Weasley furent les plus bruyants : ils s'exclamèrent visiblement mécontents de la situation.

Harry se rembrunit aussitôt. D'autant plus quand Molly prit Harry à parti pour lui dire que sa mère n'aurait jamais osé tromper James, qu'elle l'aimait bien trop. Severus se raidit à ses côtés, et Harry lui jeta un regard inquiet.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir cependant, Ginny hurlait comme une banshee, jurant que la chauve-souris lui avait jeté un mauvais sort et que c'était pour ça qu'il pensait une telle "ignominie".

Le Sauveur resta silencieux quelques secondes, contemplant ces personnes qu'il pensait proches. Il nota parfaitement qui les soutenaient. Ron et Hermione. La famille Malefoy. MacGonagall dans une moindre mesure, puisque bien que stupéfaite elle n'avait pas eu un seul mot déplacé.

Puis, d'un ton glacial, il interrompit les cris.  
\- Severus est mon père. C'est un fait établi. Et ceux que ça dérange peuvent partir. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé la famille qui m'a manqué toutes ces années je ne compte pas lui tourner le dos.

Il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule, comme pour le remercier de le défendre. Et il nota le sourire satisfait de Lucius. Harry décida que pour cette réaction, l'ancien Mangemort méritait d'être défendu…  
Molly protesta vigoureusement.  
\- Mais enfin Harry ! C'est nous ta famille ! Tu es comme un fils pour nous.

Ses yeux verts se durcirent.  
\- Vous m'avez toujours accueilli avec gentillesse Molly. Mais je ne suis pas votre fils et je ne le serais jamais.  
\- Mais tu vas venir vivre chez nous !  
\- Je n'ai jamais prévu de venir au Terrier autrement que pour rendre visite à Ron. J'ai une maison, le Square Grimmaud, et nous verrons avec Severus comment nous allons nous organiser.

La matriarche Weasley secoua la tête, visiblement furieuse, marmonnant en fusillant du regard Severus. Ginny poussa un cri de rage et sortit sa baguette, lançant un sort en direction de Severus.  
Sans la moindre hésitation, Harry se précipita devant l'homme pour le protéger.

L'instant d'après, le sort de Ginny s'écrasait sur un bouclier. Drago, baguette en main, yeux écarquillés, semblait surpris d'avoir réussi à protéger son parrain - et surtout Harry Potter qui s'était jeté en plein sur la trajectoire du rayon lumineux.

Cet incident réveilla Minerva qui mit la famille Weasley dehors - à l'exception d'un Ron hagard - , avec pertes et fracas, annonçant à Molly qu'elle ne voulait plus de Ginny dans son école tant qu'elle s'en prendrait aux professeurs de cette façon.


	30. Livre d'images

Avec un soupir, Ron fit un clin d'œil à Harry.  
\- Et bien… ça aurait pu être pire non ?  
Malgré lui, Harry gloussa et se détendit. Il s'approcha de Drago pour l'attirer dans une étreinte forcée, le faisant couiner de surprise.  
\- Merci Malefoy ! Sans toi, j'étais mal…  
Reprenant contenance, le blond passa une main sur son tee-shirt.  
\- Ouais. J'essayais surtout de protéger mon parrain.

Il y eut un lourd silence, Lucius regardant son fils prêt à le reprendre sèchement, quand les quatre adolescents se mirent à rire, visiblement amusés.  
Severus soupira avec exagération avant de déclarer à l'intention de Lucius :  
\- Tu vois ce que j'endure avec ces énergumènes ? Loin d'être sages comme dans les livres d'images !  
Harry bouscula gentiment son père sans cesser de rire.

Ce fut à cet instant que Minerva revint et elle secoua la tête, visiblement mécontente.  
\- Il y a longtemps que vous le savez tous les deux ? Albus n'était pas au courant, j'en suis certaine !  
Severus haussa les épaules.  
\- J'ai brassé la potion de détection de lien familial la semaine dernière.  
\- Quand Monsieur Potter a eu besoin de s'isoler soudainement ?  
Harry s'empourpra.  
\- Oui. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à toute cette situation. C'était un peu étrange…

La vieille femme grogna légèrement avant de souffler en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Bien que j'aurais apprécié être tenue au courant dès le début de cette affaire, puisque… vous semblez satisfait l'un et l'autre, je suppose que… tout va bien.  
Le sourire lumineux de Harry la dérida et elle quitta la pièce en marmonnant, son chapeau oscillant sèchement au rythme de ses mouvements de tête.

Hermione jeta un regard légèrement timide à Severus puis sourit de façon réservée à Drago en signe de remerciement avant de sourire largement à Harry en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart, suivie de Ron, .  
\- Alors Harry ? Tu vas faire quoi l'an prochain ? Tu vas vivre où ?  
Ron ajouta, avec un large sourire.  
\- Prêt pour l'école d'Auror mon pote ?  
Le sourire de Harry se fana légèrement et il haussa les épaules.  
\- Je ne sais pas encore… Et Ron, je ne pense pas que l'école d'Auror soit finalement ce que j'ai… envie.  
\- Mais… tu en parles depuis des années !  
\- C'est juste que j'ai besoin… de réfléchir à tout ça. Calmement. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir encore me battre.

Pendant que Harry répondait aux questions de ses amis, Lucius s'était approché de Severus, le détaillant attentivement.  
\- Alors… Potter serait ton fils hein ?  
\- Il ne serait pas. Il est mon fils Lucius.  
\- Vas-tu m'expliquer pour quelle raison il ressemble autant à James Potter et non pas à toi ?  
Avec une grimace gênée, Severus murmura la réponse.  
\- Polynectar.  
Lucius resta figé par la surprise avant d'éclater de rire.  
\- Severus… Mon cher ami… quel polisson…

Le maître des potions devint écarlate, détournant le regard. Narcissa bouscula gentiment son mari.  
\- N'écoutes pas cet idiot Severus. Je me souviens à quel point tu aimais Evans. C'est juste… dommage que tu n'aies pas connu ton fils plus tôt.

Severus hocha la tête en regardant les adolescent, fixant Harry qui souriait, visiblement heureux.  
\- Oui. Je… J'aurais aimé lui éviter l'enfance… terrible qu'il a subi.  
Narcissa fronça les sourcils.  
\- Enfance terrible ? Drago n'a jamais parlé de ça.  
Le maître des potions hésita et soupira.  
\- Peu sont au courant. Les moldus chez qui il était l'ont maltraité. Tu te souviens de la punaise qu'était la sœur de Lily, Lucius ? Il me semble t'en avoir parlé une fois, avant que…  
\- Avant que tu ne te disputes avec elle ? Oui je me souviens que tu avais parlé de cette détestable moldue qui te traitait de monstre.  
\- Harry a grandi chez elle.

Les adultes se tournèrent tous vers les adolescents, regardant le jeune garçon à la cicatrice qui riait et plaisantait avec ses amis.  
Narcissa pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.  
\- Comment ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a pu laisser faire ça ? Même avant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres j'aurais trouvé cette situation… impensable. C'est… Les enfants magiques sont précieux.  
Presque machinalement, Severus répondit.  
\- Albus était persuadé que c'était l'endroit où Harry serait le plus en sécurité. L'endroit était selon lui gardé par une vieille magie du sang. L'amour de Lily a sauvé Harry quand il était bébé, et le sang de Lily coulait dans les veines de sa moldue de sœur.

Lucius renifla en frappant sèchement sa canne sur le sol.  
\- Quel idiot ! Magie du sang… Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Pour que cela fonctionne, il aurait fallu que la punaise en question aime ce jeune homme. Et d'après ce que tu me dis, ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce-pas ?  
\- Il a été traité pire qu'un elfe de maison. Affamé, exploité, battu. J'ai réussi à… à le faire se confier, et il m'a fallu toute la maîtrise de moi-même pour ne pas aller les écorcher vifs sur le champ !  
Lucius dévisagea Severus.  
\- Et toi… tu as été un professeur… injuste non ?  
Severus détourna le regard.  
\- J'ai été horrible oui. J'ignore comment il a pu… me pardonner.

Narcissa laissa échapper un léger rire.  
\- De la même façon qu'il a pardonné à Drago malgré leurs années de bagarres. Ce garçon semble être… pourvu d'une capacité au pardon infinie.  
\- Ça n'excuse en rien mes actions. Ni celles de Drago d'ailleurs Narcissa.  
L'aristocrate haussa les épaules, délicatement.  
\- Ce n'était pas mon propos. C'était un constat. Tu sembles craindre d'être rejeté. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce jeune homme a autant besoin de toi que toi de lui.

Comme pour appuyer les propos de Narcissa, Harry jeta un bref regard en direction de Severus - comme pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là - et lui sourit, avant de reprendre sa conversation. La femme blonde à la mise impeccable se pencha vers lui.  
\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire mon ami ?  
Severus hocha la tête, lentement.  
\- Il a été tant de fois trahi et abandonné…

Lucius ricana, brisant l'instant.  
\- Pas par toi visiblement. Malgré ton comportement détestable, tu es resté d'une remarquable constance.

Harry tourna la tête une fois de plus vers Severus, un peu inquiet de le voir si sombre - pas qu'il soit habituellement souriant. Mais il avait à l'instant l'air plus torturé.  
Profitant que Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient, Harry se pencha vers Drago et siffla furieusement.  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tes parents sont en train de faire ?  
Le blond haussa les épaules.  
\- Ils sont amis, et ils peuvent se disputer. Je ne crois pas que ce qui se passe là-bas nous concerne. Relaxe Potter, mon parrain est capable de se défendre…


	31. Mettre à vif

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Harry était plein d'optimisme. Il avait retrouvé son père biologique, il n'avait pas été rejeté par ses amis. Mieux encore, ils entamaient tous les deux une relation prudente, s'attachant doucement l'un à l'autre. Leurs proches respectifs avaient été mis au courant de la situation, et à part les Weasley, personne n'avait contesté.

L'avenir lui semblait d'un coup plus souriant, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Il aurait dû mourir pendant la bataille face à Voldemort et il avait survécu une fois de plus. Cependant, la présence de Severus apaisait cette sensation de ne plus être utile.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, et ne put empêcher un soupir de contentement de lui échapper. Il se réveillait pour la première fois dans une chambre qui avait été préparée pour lui. Dans les cachots, dans les appartements personnels de Severus.  
La chambre était petite et simple, mais pourvue de tout le confort dont il avait besoin. Mais surtout, elle était pour lui, demandée par son père. Ce n'était pas une chambre d'amis, ou une chambre provisoire. C'était un nouveau foyer pour lui, un foyer où il était le bienvenu. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

Il s'habilla rapidement, pressé d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner et rejoignit son père - rien que cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur, penser à Severus comme son père - qui travaillait déjà à son bureau. Harry s'installa face à lui.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour Harry. Je suppose que tu as faim ?  
L'adolescent hocha la tête, et ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle en parlant tranquillement. Ils évitaient les sujets trop personnels dès lors qu'ils n'étaient plus isolés, cependant. Ils espéraient garder leur petit secret un peu plus longtemps.

Dans la Grande Salle, Minerva les dévisagea d'un air sévère avant de leur sourire, leur montrant ainsi qu'elle les soutenait. Qu'elle était ravie pour eux.  
Ils s'installèrent côte à côte, entre Lucius Malefoy et Hermione. Malgré l'absence de la majorité des élèves, les hiboux ne tardèrent pas à entrer à tire d'ailes, chargés des journaux et lettres.

Au fur et à mesure que les journaux étaient distribués, il y avait des exclamations de surprise, suivi d'un grand silence. Et en ouvrant son propre exemplaire, Harry comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait.  
Une fois de plus, il faisait la une. En compagnie de Severus.

Le Sauveur et le Mangemort.  
Rita Skeeter - pas étonnant de constater que c'était elle qui avait signé l'article - résumait la scolarité de Harry, ses résultats… désastreux en potions, les retenues qu'il avait multiplié avec le professeur de potions. Elle parlait de la haine connue de tous du professeur Rogue envers Harry Potter. Elle avait même parlé de la relation d'animosité entre James Potter et Severus Rogue.

Harry jura, marmonnant qu'il allait écraser le cafard qui avait écrit ce torchon.  
En continuant la lecture, horrifié, il découvrit que la pseudo-journaliste s'interrogeait sur cette si soudaine paternité.  
Elle suggérait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une manipulation d'un Maître des potions habitué à la Magie Noire, habitué à se montrer sans scrupules. Pour elle, Severus Rogue profitait de la faiblesse du Sauveur du monde magique pour lui offrir une soit-disant famille pour mieux le manipuler.

Rita décrivait Lily Potter comme une femme dévouée à son époux, fidèle et aimante. Elle en faisait une image idéalisée, une icône presque. La jolie femme dans l'ombre de l'Auror courageux. La mère aimante qui s'était sacrifiée pour son fils.  
Ainsi, elle concluait que si la paternité de Severus Rogue n'était pas due à un sortilège de Magie Noire pour tromper le pauvre jeune homme qui avait défait Voldemort, alors le Mangemort avait probablement agressé Lily Potter et l'avait mise enceinte.

A ses côtés, Severus s'était tendu, puis avait repris son repas dans une indifférence étudiée, comme s'il n'était pas touché par ce tissu de mensonges. De l'autre côté, Hermione marmonnait, secouant la tête en grognant légèrement.

Lorsque Harry arriva à une partie de l'article où Rita citait "une amie proche du Sauveur, connue pour être sa future petite amie", il comprit immédiatement, et il froissa le journal entre ses mains. Sa magie s'agita brièvement, prête à exploser, et ce fut la main de Severus sur son bras qui l'empêcha de provoquer une explosion de Magie sous le coup de sa colère. Ginny pourrait se vanter d'avoir réussi à lui mettre les nerfs à vif…

Le jeune homme, sans se soucier de se montrer discret ou non, insulta sans aucune hésitation Ginny Weasley et ses mensonges.  
Qu'elle révèle leur petit secret l'agaçait, mais il aurait pu passer par dessus. Il n'avait pas honte d'être le fils d'un véritable héros à ses yeux. Il avait juste espéré plus de temps avant que tout le monde magique ne leur pose des questions.

Ce qui ne passait pas, c'était les accusations même pas voilées au sujet de leur ancien professeur de potions. Qu'elle puisse sous entendre qu'il avait agressé sa mère, ou qu'il avait utilisé la Magie Noire le rendait fou de rage et si Ginny avait été sur place, il l'aurait probablement frappée sans états d'âmes.  
D'une voix forte, Minerva s'exclama, faisant attention à être entendue de toutes et tous.  
\- Soyez rassuré, Harry, Severus. Miss Weasley n'est pas autorisée à revenir à Poudlard pour l'instant. Et compte tenu de ce que je vois ici, il est peu probable que j'accepte qu'elle termine sa scolarité parmi nous.

Il y eut une vague de murmures, commentant probablement l'intervention de la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Harry lui offrit un sourire soulagé et hocha la tête pour la remercier. Severus grogna à ses côtés et son fils posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.  
\- Nous aurions besoin de Luna et de son père. Puisque cette peste a voulu tout rendre public, nous pourrons donner notre version.

Lucius fixa Harry quelques instants, avant de hocher la tête. Jusqu'à présent, l'aristocrate avait eu des doutes sur cette étrange relation père-fils qui venait d'être découverte. Il avait craint que l'adolescent ne prenne la fuite à la première difficulté, ou qu'il ne cherche quelque part à se venger des années de brimades infligées par le sévère professeur.  
Mais il devait bien admettre que le jeune homme semblait réellement furieux et décidé à défendre Severus, sans se préoccuper de sa réputation ou de l'opinion des autres.  
Finalement, cette révélation inattendue pourrait bien être ce qui sauverait son ami et lui permettrait d'être enfin heureux… Et les Dieux savaient qu'il le méritait.


	32. Les forces des ténèbres

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Minerva qui pensait que les choses allaient s'apaiser rapidement, le monde magique grondait.

Les sorciers réclamaient la tête de Severus Rogue, estimant qu'il était un danger pour le Sauveur, accusant l'ancien Mangemort de s'en prendre à un pauvre adolescent sans défense.  
Harry pestait, furieux que ceux là même qui l'avaient envoyé combattre Voldemort à cause d'une stupide prophétie estimaient maintenant qu'il était sans défense et trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu'il était soit-disant manipulé.

Heureusement, le Ministère ne bougeait pas. Shakelbot avait pris le poste de Ministre de la Magie par interim, le temps de remettre le monde magique sur pieds.  
Heureusement, en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il connaissait parfaitement le statut d'espion de Severus.  
Severus avait été immédiatement innocenté à l'instant où Voldemort était tombé ou presque, avant même que Shakelbot ne sache s'il allait survivre ou non. Personne ne pouvait donc l'arrêter, en tous cas, pas à cause de la marque sombre sur son bras.

Kingsey en personne était venu à Poudlard, réclamer des explications sur ce qui était paru dans la Gazette.  
Fermement, Harry avait confirmé que Severus était son père, qu'il avait eu une brève relation avec sa mère, et qu'il était le fruit de leur amour. L'utilisation du polynectar avait été justifiée par les circonstances à l'époque : la guerre, le danger représenté par l'ascension des forces des ténèbres.  
Au début, Severus avait voulu avouer la vérité, comment il avait trompé Lily, mais Harry avait refusé, de crainte qu'il ne soit arrêté. Pour convaincre le maître des potions, Harry avait juste eu à ajouter qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi.

Ce fut Hermione qui proposa à Harry de profiter de l'été pour partir à l'étranger. Voyager en compagnie de Severus et apprendre à le connaître, sans la pression des articles de Skeeter et des beuglantes que le maître des potions recevait à Poudlard.  
Lucius et Narcissa avaient approuvé immédiatement, trouvant que c'était une idée brillante : le départ de Harry en compagnie de Severus ne pouvait que prouver que le Sauveur n'abandonnerait pas son père. Pas après l'avoir trouvé après tant d'années.

Le monde magique réclamait de plus en plus la condamnation de Severus, et si pour l'instant Shakelbot faisait la sourde oreille, il devrait rapidement prendre position. Même s'il soutenait Severus, il risquait une révolte s'il l'innocentait publiquement… et c'était bien la dernière chose dont le monde magique avait besoin, si rapidement après la fin de la guerre.

Ainsi, un matin, Severus et Harry avaient quitté Poudlard discrètement après avoir salué leurs proches et amis. Minerva leur avait rappelé de la tenir au courant, de lui donner des nouvelles, et elle leur avait promis qu'ils trouveraient toujours un sanctuaire à Poudlard, s'ils avaient besoin de s'abriter.

Sans surprise, avant de partir, Harry avait décidé de mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière, comme à son habitude. Ainsi, le Chicaneur avait publié un long article signé par le Sauveur lui-même, dans lequel il se disait heureux d'avoir retrouvé son père, alors qu'il pensait être orphelin.  
Il précisait que Severus Rogue lui avait sauvé la vie à de multiples reprises, tout en apportant à l'Ordre du Phénix des informations capitales pour battre Voldemort.

Il en appelait au droit à la vie privée sur les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles, mais assurait qu'il était pleinement en possession de ses facultés. Qu'il n'y avait eu aucun mauvais sort ni potions, et que l'article de la Gazette avait été dicté à Skeeter par une jeune fille jalouse qui s'imaginait naïvement qu'elle deviendrait un jour son épouse.

Il concluait en annonçant qu'il quittait l'Angleterre avec son père, pour le protéger de la malveillance du monde magique pour lequel ils avaient tous les deux énormément sacrifié.

Le Chicaneur n'avait jamais vendu autant de numéros, et Xenophilius avait dû réimprimer à trois reprises l'article de Harry pour répondre à la demande. En le lisant, Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel tandis que Drago ricanait. Quand à Lucius, il approuva les mots de Narcissa, qui félicitait le Gryffondor de son initiative.

L'annonce du départ de Harry Potter stupéfia le monde magique. Ils avaient tellement eu l'habitude de compter sur cet enfant - malgré les articles au vitriol de Skeeter, malgré les obstacles posés sur sa route - que personne n'avait envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse un jour en avoir assez des trahisons et tourner la page.

Severus avait proposé à Harry de se rendre à Salem. La ville sorcière était suffisamment grande pour passer inaperçus, et les États-Unis avaient pour avantage d'avoir une école de sorcellerie réputée, Ilvermony. S'ils décidaient de rester loin de l'Angleterre, Harry pourrait terminer ses études, et Severus pourrait y postuler comme professeur.

Ils s'étaient installés en se présentant comme père et fils. Le monde n'était pas soudainement devenu tout rose : ils se disputaient parfois, chacun gardant leur caractère. Souvent, Harry était réveillé par des cauchemars, et il lui fallait un long moment pour reprendre pied, et pour se détendre.  
Severus était très nerveux, et avait à plusieurs reprises failli lancer des sorts offensifs à de pauvres passants qui avaient fait des gestes un peu trop vifs.

Cependant, ils n'échangeraient la vie qu'ils menaient désormais pour rien au monde : elle n'était pas parfaite et pourtant elle leur offrait tout ce dont ils avaient toujours rêvé l'un et l'autre.  
Un foyer, une famille.  
Harry apprenait à aimer Severus, découvrant l'homme sous la carapace de sévérité qu'il arborait habituellement. Et Severus avait cessé d'identifier Harry à son vieil ennemi, se rendant compte que le jeune homme n'était pas si insupportable qu'il l'avait répété pendant des années.

Les deux hommes avaient gardé le contact avec leurs amis, mais refusaient de savoir ce qui se passait en Angleterre. Ron avait informé Harry que Ginny irait à Beauxbâtons à la rentrée puisque Minerva avait refusé son inscription. Malgré la colère de Molly, la Directrice n'avait pas cédé. Les Malefoy avaient été totalement innocentés, surtout grâce aux témoignages de Hermione, Ron et Minerva. Ron avait enfin eu le courage de se déclarer, et il était fiancé avec la lionne qu'il aimait tendrement.

A l'écart de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu, à l'écart de leurs passés respectifs, ils revivaient. Et ils avaient trouvé bien plus précieux que la gloire qu'aurait pu leur offrir un retour dans leur pays natal.  
Leur histoire, sans prophétie ni danger, ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
